PERLAS DEL ALMA
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: un AU, con parejas para regodiarse....un treize x Wufei, mi pareja favorita. a ver si leen este delirio, una historia basada en la leyenda de las perlas del dragon sagrado, con angeles malvados, demonios buenos y el fin del mundo.....que mas se puede pedi
1. prologo

PERLAS DEL ALMA  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Contenido : Shonen ai, Yaoi y Yuri lemon, angust, OOC y mucho  
Angust, y no sé que más.  
Parejas : 3x4 + 1x2 + 5x13 + RxM (supongo que esta vez usaré a  
Middi)  
Declaimer Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo  
soy una fan escribiendo una historia, para otras fans.  
  
Prólogo  
  
"Sueña niño prohibido, cuenta los diamantes de tu corazón, mira en tu  
interior, destruye las cadenas que atan a tu corazón..."  
  
Cuenta la leyenda de un tiempo lejano, cuando Dios creó el cielo, el día y la noche y a los ángels. Dulces criaturas sin alma, destinados a hacer la voluntad de soberano fuese cual fuese, sin derecho a negarse, ya que al no poseer alma, el dolor y el remordimiento, no podrían provocarles dolor y el soberano fue libre de hacer su voluntad y crear el universo y su planeta adorado....La Tierra.  
  
Cuando el mundo estaba en paz, el Señor creó a los humanos, frágiles y pusilánimes criaturas, que pese a ser tan bulnerables, tendrían el don de poseer alma, y por lo tanto, el derecho a libre albedrío.  
  
Algunos ángeles enfadados, formaron una revelión contra Dios, siendo la comandante de esta, un ángel llamada Nirvana, la cual se le apodó "La Nada". Nirvana creó con su poder de ángel, la espada de la luz, aquella capaz de destruir un mundo entero si era bien utilizada, y ella la utilizaría bien, ya que destruiría a la creación más preciada de su "Señor".....destruiría a los humanos.  
  
Dios vio el celo que corroía el corazón dado a Nirvana, y viendo que solo el poder supremo la haría calmarse y sanar para renacer como una humana, creó las 5 perlas del alma.  
  
La justicia, aquella que le daría el sano juicio a su ángel caído. El amor, que la haría recapacitar y volver a la gloria. El valor, que la haría tener la fortaleza de recibir su castigo. La verdad, que le haría ver todo con claridad y comprender el sufrimiento que le causaba a los demás....y por último. La esperanza, aquella perla preciosa que le daría el poder de controlar su maldad y hacerla desaparecer, la única que poseía el poder de unir a las otras 4 perlas y hacerlas funcionar contra la oscuridad.  
  
y Así fue, Nirvana fue controlada y dormida, se le envió a la tierra para que renaciera como una humana y pudiera vivir una vida llena de paz.  
  
Pero algo se salió de control, y los seguidores de Nirvana hicieron que nada de su maldad fuese borrada y con el temor de que quisiera hacer desaparecer las perlas, Dios las hizo esparcirse por el mundo, para que ella no pudiera usarlas contra el cielo y la tierra, más en su reinado, guardo la más preciada de estas perlas, La Esperanza, y la ocultó en lo más profundo del cielo, en un lugar que nadie encontraría.......pero.....  
  
Después de siglos, La Esperanza desapareció del escondite.....y ya nadie más la volvió a ver.  
  
Así fue como Nirvana, despues de centurias, se sintió segura, y viendo el cielo desprotegido, de entre sus ángeles, la malvada, volvió a intentar reconstruir su ejercito de ángeles que odiaban a los humanos.......  
  
Atacaron el cielo e hicieron caer al soberano en un sueño profundo, tratando de encontrar a la esperanza, pero en lugar de la perla, solo hallaron la leyenda de los cinco valientes portadores de la perla y el elegido a unirlas, los cuales serían hallados por un ángel...  
  
La historia de las perlas del alma contra Nirvana, comenzaba una vez más....  
  
"...cuando el problema es más grande que los ojos de Dios y las tinieblas carcoman lo corrupto de los seres, cuando la ley de las tinieblas torna la luna en silencio y la cubre de sangre..¡Ay! del pobre ser lastimero que sueñe con tocar las perla de la esperanza, ya que esta solo podrá mirar los ojos del elegido, su señor y convertir su alma en el fragmento faltante de La Luz......para poder unir a la justicia, el amor, el valor y la verdad. Lanzará un rayo que se elevara desde la tierra y una flecha se clavara en el sol donde la luz volverá las tinieblas lo que son....."Nada". Vigila a tus aliados y no cruces el humbral, más allá, solo se encuentra el resplandor de Nirvana...."  
  
Un pequeño niño caminaba por un tunel lleno de oscuridad, persiguiendo a una hermoso ángel que le llevaba donde nadie más había ido......sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con emoción al fijar su vista en aquel ángel de cabellos rubios y largos hasta su cintura y su rostro de finas líneas y encantadores labios, su cuerpo de mujer, formado como la más bella de las esculturas giregas y sus alas blancas de una tonalidad aperlada que se mostraban como etéreas.  
  
De pronto, la mujer sonrió al curzar el humbral de luz y el niño presuroso intentó hacerlo, pero en su camino, se encotró con un pequeño niño que le detuvo.  
  
Tenía alrededor de 5 años y su cuerpo frágil parecía quebrarse con el frío viento que corría, sus ojos eran hermosos de un extraño color turquesa y sus cabellos poseían un rubio pálido que le hacía ver aún más frágil.  
  
- Eres valiente al atreverte a caminar por estos lados... - dijo  
el niño con voz temerosa - el cielo es un lugra peligroso desde que  
ellas lo gobiernan.  
- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.  
- Solo uno de los que se mantienen leales a mi Señor.... - dijo  
bajando la mirada triste - he de decirte que puedes caminar cuanto  
desees por los pasillos del cielo.....solo no entres en la luz, no la  
sigas a la luz, de ese lugar, ya jamás podrás volver....  
- ¿Cómo te llamas, niño? - preguntó el otro niño, mientras  
acomodaba su cabellera castaña - yo me llamo Trowa.  
  
El niño no respondió solo abrió sus enormes alas blancas, inmaculadas como la nieve y se puso una máscara donde ocultó su rostro y sus ojos llorosos, después de lo cual, sufrió una metamorfosis presentándose como un ángel adulto, con su largo cabello rubio y sus manos manchadas de sangre......  
  
El pequeño Trowa, de tan solo 8 años, retrocedió al ver la sangre, pero a pesar de todo, no sentía miedo de ese ángel, e intentó detenerle......atrayendo el alba con sus gritos.  
  
Despertó sobre su cama, junto a su hermana y su madre......Todo había sido un sueño, un bello sueño, que su corazón deseo jamás nunca olvidar, y si tuviese la oportunidad de pedir un milagro, ese sería volver a ver a aquel ángel de ojos turquesa, una vez más......  
  
Continuará.....  
  
N/A: este es solo el prólogo, como la introducción a la historia..... Este fic es a prueba, solo eso, será bastante loco y como esta vez, influenciado por mi amiga Lei, será menos violento que el anterior........aunque no prometo nada. díganme si esta bien, si la idea no esta safada, y si tiene pinta de ser una buena idea. Todo comentario será bien recibido..... 


	2. capitulo 1

PERLAS DEL ALMA  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Contenido : Shonen ai, Yaoi y Yuri lemon, angust, OOC y mucho  
Angust, y no sé que más.  
Parejas : 3x4 + 1x2 + 5x13 + RxMxD (supongo que esta vez usaré  
a Middi)  
Disclamer Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo  
soy una fan escribiendo una historia, para otras fans.  
  
Advertencia Capítulo con contenidos Yuri, si no te agrada este  
tema, por favor, saltate el "Flash Back".  
  
Capítulo 1°  
LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA  
  
"...En esta noche oscura ya no cabe posibilidad, de darle vida a nada, lo que muere para siempre muerto esta, ...y sé que se me fue la mano, pero era  
ya tarde, muy tarde....."  
("Gulliver" ...Bosé)  
  
El suelo se tornaba de un color rojizo a medida que abanzaba por aquel sendero en busca de su madre, los sollozos de Catherine se oían desesperados y dolorosamente lastimeros, mientras él, con solo 9 años, solo atinaba a seguir caminando hasta encontrarle, a ella, su hermana mayor, y a su madre.  
  
El pequeño niño de aspecto latino, de hermosos ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño rebelde, había huído en busca de ayuda, cuando la carabana del circo que llegaría pronto al reinado de Zanck, fue atacado por desconocidos........  
  
Su hermana había gritado que se marchara y fuera por ayuda, pero al llegar al pueblo, y él siendo un niño pequeño y, aún más, perteneciente a un circo, no le prestaron mayor atención....solo le ignoraron y, hasta los mismo guardias de aquella ciudad, le negaron sin compasión, un poco de consuelo.  
  
Vencido y rendido por las circunstancias, regresó con rapidez hasta donde había dejado a la carabana, pero a medida que se acercaba, solo veía sangre por doquier y cuerpos inhertes de las personas, que hasta esa edad, conocía como familia.  
  
Sus ojos perdidos, derramaron lágrimas sin siquiera darse cuenta, y solo se detuvo hasta que halló a su hermana, con la ropa razgada y los labios amoratados mientras un hilo de sangre abandonaba la comisura de ellos; a un lado de un cuerpo destrozado cubiertro de sangre, el cual, reconoció como su madre.  
  
La mujer aún estaba viva y sufría de sobremanera la perdida de su brazo, cercenado por los bandidos, a parte de haber sido violada y mutilada de forma grotesca. El pequeño niño, se agachó a un lado de la mujer y con manos temblorosas, tomó el rostro de su madre para que le mirara.  
  
La mujer enfocó su vista verdoza en su niño y con una sonrisa de ilusión, le dijo todo lo que esperaba de él, sus sueños a futuro, y su deseo de felicidad para él y su hermana. El niño se dejó caer sobre el pecho ensangrentado y con un sollozo suave le dijo la última palabra de amor que pensó que diría en su vida.  
  
- Tranquilo, bebé, yo estaré bien, ya lo verás - dijo la mujer mirando  
hacia un rincón del bosque con la mirada perdida en algún lugar - Dios  
siempre me protegerá, si hasta ha enviado un ángel a buscar mi alma  
pecadora.  
  
El niño alzó el rostro, y a pesar de que Catherine no veía nada más que bosque y pensaba en el delirio moribundo de su madre, el pequeño observó con detalle a un bello ángel que se acercaba a la mujer.  
  
El ángel poseía el cabello rubio palido, como rayo de sol en invierno,el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, una máscara sobre su rostro ocultándolo, y las alas blancas más bellas que recordaba haber visto, mientras que su mano izquierda tenía un símbolo extraño, el cual reconoció como el símbolo de la vida eterna, y su mano derecha, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, tenía el símbolo de la muerte, lo cual hizo temblar al pequeño que de inmediato se puso frente al ángel y le cerró el camino hacia su madre.  
  
- ¡No te la llevarás! - Gritó el niño ante la sorpresa de Catherine que  
no veía nada y el ángel que observó el valor del niño - ¡NO Permitiré  
que te la lleves de mi lado! - volvió a decir mientras las lágrimas no  
paraban de caer de su rostro.  
- ¡Está sufriendo, pequeño! - le contestó aquel ser etéreo con voz  
suave y gentil tras la fría máscara.  
- ¡Por qué Dios permitió esto! - le gritó con furia el niño escondiendo  
su rostro mientras no podía para de llorar.  
  
El ángel se estremeció al escuchar el reclamo del niño, ¿qué podía responderle?, no sabía, pero su corazón dolió y arrodillándose ante el niño, se quitó la máscara mostrando sus hermosos ojos color Turquesa bañados en lágrimas, las cuales resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta caer a la tierra convirtiéndose en pequeñas perlas blancas.  
  
- No llores, Trowa - dijo el ángel secando las lágrimas del niño con su  
mano suave como seda - yo he venido a salvar su alma de las actuales  
gobernantes del cielo.  
- No respondiste mi pregunta - dijo el niño maravillado con la belleza  
del ángel.  
- Dios no está con nosotros desde hace mucho - dijo sonriéndole de  
forma dulce - por eso no ha podido protegerte del dolor......pero  
prometo que yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante......  
- ¿Cuidarás a mamá? - preguntó con ilusión en los ojos.  
- La llevaré a un lugar donde ya nadie podrá hacerle daño.  
  
Fue entonces cuando el niño se apartó del ángel y le dejó el camino libre para tomar el alma de su madre y llevársela. El ángel rubio se acercó a la mujer, la cual, sonrió al verle y al momento de tomarle la mano, su dolor desapareció, convirtiéndose en una paz infinita.  
  
El pequeño Trowa vio como su madre y el ángel se alejaban, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo que sostenía Catherine, dejaba de respirar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y el olvido......  
  
10 AÑOS MAS TARDE  
  
Los cielos lucían opacos, y el suelo erocionado, las nuves de sangre cubrían por completo al sol que ya, casi todos habían olvidado su verdadero brillo, el pequeño ángel de la máscara que cubría su rostro lleno de dolor mientras su corazón se desquebrajaba, corría fuera de aquel pasillo inundado de oscuridad, con los ojos llorosos, dejando un camino de perlas señalando el sendero que había tomado.  
  
Detrás de él, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, casi hasta sus rodillas, con ojos color Aqua y extrañas cejas, le perseguía con una espada cubierta de sangre con la cual, estaba decidida a acabar con la vida de su pequeño hermano.  
  
El niño corría con desesperación, aterrado por la conducta de su hermana mayor, dolido por lo que acababa de ver y casi sin aliento, intentando huir y esconderse en el mundo de los humanos.  
  
Sus ojos entreabiertos y cegados por las lágrimas, veía una y otra vez aquella imagen que le dejó sin aliento, y que por más que deseaba olvidar, seguía proyectándose en su mente como daga sangrienta para su corazón.  
  
Flash back  
  
...la lengua empapada de lujuria se movía como serpiente en aquella abertura mientras las piernas de Nirvana se movían impulsando sus caderas, sintiendo como aquella caliente y humeda lengua se metía más y más profundo en su interior. Sus pechos torturados con sus propias manos, tirando de forma salvaje de sus pezones que parecían botones rojos, endurecidos por su propia saliva que escurría de su boca mojando su pecho. Sus gemidos ensordecedores en medio de la nada, mientras la imagen del gobernante de los cielos permanecía dormida, en su letardo irónico......."aquel que siempre estaría con nosotros."  
  
Los ojos Turquesas abiertos de par en par, sus labios temblando ante la pesadilla que sus ojos se rehusaban dejar de ver, su corazón latiendo aprisa, casi en conjunto con los gemidos frenéticos de aquella que parecía disfrutar cada roce de la lengua de su hermana........  
  
"...Dorothy.." Escapó de la garganta del pequeño, el cual fue observado con malicia por Nirvana, mientras su hermana, no se detuvo ni por un segundo, incluso osando meter sus dedos en aquella cabidad apretada que se encontraba más allá de lo que disfrutaba lamiendo....  
  
Nirvana tomó la cabeza de la rubia y la aprisionó aún más a su entrepierna arrancándo un fuerte gemido de su propia garganta y una risa de su amante.....Las manos blanquecinas de Dorothy subieron suavemente por aquel cuerpo de ángel caído, y tomaron aquellos pechos para apretarlos con maldad, mientras se erguía para besar los labios de su nueva dueña........Por fin, una de las últimas fieles al soberano supremo, había caído en manos de Nirvana.  
  
La risa descontrolada de la llamada "Nada" resonó en la cabeza aturdida del pequeño ángel y como ríos de laba, las lágrimas quemaron como sangre en las mejillas blancas del pequeño rubio.  
  
"...Con que el ángel de la salvación" dijo Nirvana observando al rubio y haciendo que Dorothy le viera también......" ¿me darás su cabeza, Amor?"...preguntó como ordenando a la rubia, y esta sonriendo de forma provocativa, tomó una espada, la última bañada en la sangre de la *Sierva Dorada Cazadora* y se volvió a su pequeño hermano con la intención de matarle.....  
  
Fin Flash Back.  
  
- ¡DETENTE, QUATRE! - gritaba la chica casi llegando a su alcance  
- ¡SABES QUE DE NADA SIRVE EL HUIR....TE ATRAPARE DE TODAS FORMAS.  
  
Un camino desconocido para casi todos los del cielo se abrió ante el niño y saltando dentro de aquel agujero negro, intentó huir hacia el mundo de los humanos, llegando cerca de un río.  
  
Cerca de ahí, un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, era acompañado por su amigo de infancia a pescar. Ambos eran amigos, por que compartían una forma de ser bastante parecida. El otro chico, de piel algo más oscura que los habitantes de aquella región, poseía unos ojos tan fríos como los de su amigo, de un tono como el de un cielo nocturno y profundo, y eso, ayudado por los mechones castaños oscuros que caían desordenados sobre su rostro, le hacían parecer una pantera a punto de atacar, mas era bastante pacífico, algo letano y callado....bueno......era muy callado, tanto que era la compañía perfecta para pescar.  
  
De pronto una luz les cegó a lo lejos, cerca del río, y oyendo una pelea de espadas, se acercaron veloces a ver de qué se trataba todo aquel extraño suceso.  
  
Al llegar, lo úncio que vieron, fue un cuerpo pequeño caer al río, y la luz se desvaneció después de aquello.  
  
Trowa pudo ver claramente como un chiquillo de cabellos rubios había caído dentro de las aguas y no volvía a salir a la superficie. Con rapidez se lanzó dentro de las aguas, que tenía una profundidad de más de 3 metros y buscó dentro hasta que dio con el cuerpo pequeño que tomó entre sus brazos notando su fragilidad y llevó a la superficie, donde ayudado por su amigo, lo llevaron hasta la orilla.  
  
- Esta herido - dijo Trowa notando una herida profunda en el  
costado izquierdo del niño, cerca de su cadera - debemos llevarlo con  
Catherine.  
- Pero Trowa...... - dijo el otro chico viendo que el niño no  
resistiría el largo trayecto hasta la cabaña de su hermana.  
- Deja de pensar tanto - dijo el chico alto con voz firme - si no  
deseas ayudarme, Heero, Entonces no estorbes - terminó tomando al niño  
entre sus brazos y cargándolo.  
  
Era extraño, tanto que él mismo se soprendió de su actuar. Jamás se había tomado la libertad de ayudar a nadie, jamás había permitido que nadie fuera a su casa, ni siquiera Heero la había visitado, y ahora, como de la nada, le había surgido esta necesidad de ayudar a este niño, que al verle con detalle, se le hacía tan familiar.  
  
En un segundo recordó a su ángel de la guarda......aquel ángel rubio con una mano manchada de sangre y con hermosos ojos turquesa.......su ángel....un estúpido sueño de niño, una ilusión creada por su mente.  
  
Recordó aquel altercado, cuando decidió no creer más en nada, cuando la tristeza y la soledad le hicieron olvidar todo lo que en algún momento fue parte de su vida, olvidó su fe, olvidó si esperanza, ya que a pesar de la promesa hecha por su ángel, el dolor al que tanto temía, fue algo acostumbrado en su vida, y ya sin poder creer en la palabra de aquel último indicio de esperanza que le quedaba, aquellas perlas que siempre aparecían en los rincones cuando su pena era ya demasiada, poco a poco, fueron desapareciendo, hasta no volver a verse.......desde entonces, su carácter cambió, volviéndose frío y retraído....ya nunca volvería a confiar en nadie.........ya no.  
  
Ya no era un niño como para creer en esas tonterías de ángeles y céfiros, y obligándose a si mismo a olvidar aquella idea estúpida que cruzó por su mente de pensar que aquella figura pequeña entre sus brazos era aquel ser al que se obligó olvidar años atras, apresuró el paso hasta llevar al niño hasta la cabaña, despertando a Catherine, ya que eran las 5 de la mañana, y pidiéndole ayuda para salvar al pequeño.  
  
Catherine observó al chiquillo entre los brazos de su hermano.....un muchacho como de 14 años, con cabello rubio y hermoso rostro inocente.....¿cómo negarse a ayudar a tan maravillosa criatura?, sobre todo si era su hermano el que se lo pedía.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Catherine al ver la herida del niño  
que atravesaba su costado de lado a lado.  
- No lo sabemos - dijo Heero. - cuando llegamos, estaba cayendo  
al río y Trowa lo sacó.  
- Es una herida muy profunda - dijo la muchaca de cabello castaño  
rojizo y ojos celestes - No creo que sobreviva.......  
- Catherine - pidió el más alto.  
- Esta bien - dijo la chica resignada - sáquenle la ropa mojada y  
súbanlo a la mesa....iré por vendas, algunos emplastos y agua caliente.  
  
Rápidamente, tanto Trowa como Heero, comenzaron a quitarle la ropa al niño, una pequeña camisa de seda blanca, que mantenía oculto un enorme tatuaje o una especie de mancha, o quizás marca de nacimiento, en toda su espalda, en forma de alas. Fue entonces que Trowa lo notó, y su corazón pareció paralizarse.  
  
El niño en su pecho tenía un símbolo extraño, como el de las antiguas escrituras, una de sus manos tenía el símbolo que reconoció como el de la vida y en su otra mano, el de la muerte, manchada totalmente, aquella mano, de sangre.  
  
"Ve a ayudar a Catherine con las cosas", pidió Trowa, y con un asentimiento, Heero abandonó aquel lugar.  
  
Con curiosidad, el chico observó el cuerpo delgado y pequeño del niño frente a sus ojos. Como alguien podía hacerle daño a una criatura tan bella como aquélla. Con razgos tan dulces y tiernos que el corazón se volvía miel, con aquel rostro fino que se asemejaba al de una niña pequeña, y con esos cabellos rubios que adornaban como rayos pálidos de sol el semblante blanquecino..........de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en las marcas de sus brazos.........alzo su mano temblorosa y suavemente acercó sus dedos para rozar aquel símbolo que representaba la muerte......para tocar aquella mano, que si bien lo recordaba, era la misma que había tomado su madre antes de irse a donde aquel ángel la había llevado......otra vez aquella idea golpeó su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír......¿acaso con solo ver a este niño, había comenzado a creer nuevamente?  
  
Una mano fría y de piel suave, solo a unos milímentros de aquel símbolo, le detuvo, haciéndole fijar su vista en unas piscinas Turquesa que le miraban con preocupación.  
  
- No lo hagas - pidió el niño - no dejes que nadie las toque hasta  
que tenga la suficiente energía como para poder ocultarlas.  
- ¿eres tu? - preguntó esperanzado el chico de ojos verdes.  
- No sé a qué te refieres....... - dijo el niño intentado  
sentarse, pero el dolor de la herida lo hizo tambalear y desvanecerse  
una vez más.  
  
Trowa alcanzó a tomarle entre sus brazos antes de que cayera con fuerza sobre la mesa y llamando su atención una vez más, el niño abrió sus ojos.  
  
- ...estas muriendo......cómo puedo ayudarte, pequeño... - dijo  
casi en un susurro.  
- Debes lavar la sangre de la sierva de mi herida - dijo con la  
voz llena de dolor - la única forma es....con una espina de  
Hielo.....debes....debes clavarla en mi herida y dejar que se  
derrita....  
- ...dolerá demasiado... - dijo al sentir un escalosfrío de solo  
pensar el dolor que sentiría al clavarle la espina de hielo al niño en  
su herida.  
- Es la única solución.......¿Me crees?....  
  
Trowa asintió.....y saliendo fuera, con la escarcha que se había formado en la noche, formó una especie de daga de hielo y volvió donde el niño. En ese preciso momento, Catherine limpiaba los labios del niño que se habían manchado de sangre y se disponía a curar la herida de su costado, mientras Heero, amenazaba con tomar el brazo del niño.  
  
"NO" gritó Trowa, quitándole a Heero la extremidad del niño y la depositó en la mesa, "...dijo que no la tocaran....también me dijo como curarle...." terminó para volver a repetir lo que el niño le había pedido....  
  
Bajo la cara horrorizada de Catherine y el otro chico, el más alto reuniendo todo su valor, clavó la daga de hielo en el costado del niño, haciéndole gritar del dolor....rápidamente la espina de hielo comenzó a derretirse y una sangre que resplandecía de un color dorado, comenzó a escurrir hacia la mesa...  
  
A medida que la sangre se vertía sobre la madera gastada de la mesa, era absorvida por el tronco viejo y en su lugar aparecían pequeñas flores de color rojo, que bajo la mirada atonita de todos, se marchitaban con la misma facilidad que florecían.  
  
Cuando por fin la espina se derritió por completo, Catherine se apresuro a colocar el emplasto en la herida y vendarla con fuerza para detener la emorragia.  
  
El niño por fin respiró tranquilo y el calor suave de su piel volvió a ella.....  
  
Trowa al fin pudo tranquilizarse, y sin decir nada, tomo al cuerpo pequeño del niño en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama, donde le recostó y arropó, viendo como éste se acurrucaba como gatito en medio de la miseria de cama que el poseía........  
  
Todo era extraño, no conocía el nombre del niño, ni siquiera sabía si no era peligroso, tampoco imaginaba por qué le habían herido así, pero el solo hecho que el recordara a aquella ilusión de infancia, a la que llamó su ángel de la guarda, le hizo desear ayudarle y protegerle de todo.........  
  
Era el comienzo de una travesía de gran peligro y mucho sufrimiento para aquel pequeño ángel....ya que si él no podía encontrar al valiente y a las 5 Perlas del Alma, el cielo y el mismo mundo, estaban perdidos......  
  
Entre los traidores, el pequeño rubio, ángel de la salvación, era llamado....."LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA."  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A : un comienzo algo complicado, bastante loco y por que no decirlo, la sangre ya salió a batallar.....jejeje. Todo lo explicaré a su devido tiempo, al menos, ya apareció Trowa y Heero.....con eso, el primer capítulo esta concluido. cualquier comentario a seiryu_ai@publicanary.com  
  
Sierva Dorada : criaturas mitológicas, se decía que tenían cuerpo mitad humana, mitad siervo, de un color dorado, las cuales pertenecían a una raza cazadora, y su sangre era capaz de matar a los mismos dioses... 


	3. Capitulo 2

PERLAS DEL ALMA  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Contenido : Shonen ai, Yaoi y Yuri lemon, angust, OOC y mucho  
Angust, y no sé que más.  
Parejas : 3x4 + 1x2 + 5x13 + RxMxD (supongo que esta vez usaré  
a Middi)  
Disclamer Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo  
soy una fan escribiendo una historia, para otras fans.  
  
CAPITULO 02  
KOORI & HONO  
(Hielo y fuego)  
  
"...venganza, sangre y poder....salva el alma y quémala en el fuego de las tinieblas, la luna cubierta de oscuridad y el suelo bañado de la sangre de  
los ángeles que osaron amar a los humanos, sucios monos con alma...."  
  
( "La Pefesía")  
  
En el silencio de la noche aún puedo oír los gritos de mi familia mientras los Hono los asesinaban sin piedad, todo, absolutamente todo, por ser débiles y mostrar un poco de compasión con uno de esos demonios con alas de murciélagos.  
  
Aún no entiendo que llevó a mi padre a ayudar a aquella criatura de la noche, quizás su belleza le cegó y sin poder evitarlo, cabó su propia tumba....aún lo recuerdo, como si esta noche hubiese sido la misma de aquella vez.  
  
Recuerdo como llegó a casa a media tarde, con una hermosa mujer, si, yo solo tenía 7 años, pero recuerdo que incluso a mi corta edad, la consideré una aparición divina....esa mujer, de unos 20 años, con el cabello más hermoso y largo que yo hubiera visto hasta ese entonces....y hasta ahora, su piel era de un color lechoso, como la divina diosa que nos protegía, la luna y su rostro de enormes ojos bordeados de espesas y largas pestañas negras....pero eso no era lo más maravilloso en ella, lo que me impactó, fue el color de sus ojos.....color que hasta el día de hoy no he logrado ver de nuevo.  
  
Poseía unos ojos del color de la amatista, esa piedra extraña y valiosa en mi región...si, sus ojos eran de un azul violeta que con la luz de luna parecían brillar con vida propia.....  
  
Siempre supe que mi padre se enamoró de aquella mujer a primera vista, por que a esta edad, donde ya tengo uso y razón de mi, considero que yo también me habría enamorado de ella, a pesar de descurbir después, que se trataba de un HONO.  
  
Estaba mal herida por que la sangre borbotoneó hacia el suelo manchándolo y dejando un camino bermellón que parecía un espejo rojo. Al mirarle, note que de su gran capa negra era de donde brotaba aquel líquido, pero ¿puede acaso sangrar una simple capa?  
  
Después de hacerme esa pregunta, recibí como pesadilla la respuesta de mi incertidumbre, ya que la mujer, a pedido de mi padre, extendió aquella capa, la cual, el realidad, eran alas, como las de un murciélago, tan largas y negras, que al desplegarlas cubrió de tinieblas aquella habitación.  
  
Mi corazóncito saltó en mi pecho asustado y me escondí tras las piernas protectoras de mi padre.....pero una risa suave, en aquellos labios voluptuosos y bien definidos de la mujer, me hicieron tranquilizarme.....  
  
Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me pidió perdón por haberme asustdo....no supe que decir y solo guardé silencio. Mi padre con agua y algunas hiervas le curó el ala rota, y la vendó para luego dejarla descanzar en mi cuarto............gran error.  
  
La tarde pasó y con ello llegó la noche, donde el silencio era aterrador y la manto de las sombras cubrió la aldea Koori. Los niños, entre 5 a 12 años que eran mis amigos, fueron a sus casas a dormir, ya que al día siguiente comenzaría el festival de adoración a Selene, nuestra creadora y protectora.....y así las pocas personas que aún continuaban despiertas a esa hora, mantenían un ambiente de soledad que aterraba a mi alma de niño.....  
  
"eres valiente, tu hijo Heero algún día también lo será." oí que dijo la mujer al lado de mi padre, y si, hoy en día lo considero valiente por su acción, pero a la vez torpe, por enamorarse......por eso yo siempre solo seré un valiente....solo eso, valiente.  
  
Eran cerca de la media noche cuando los gritos de terror y dolor me despertaron, y la mujer asustada corrió a mi lado y me abrazó, como tratando de que mis oídos de niño no escucharan los terribles aullidos de dolor que mi gente profesaba cuando eran asesinados sin compasión por seres que hasta el día de hoy no puedo dejar de odiar.  
  
Trató de mantenerme en su regazo, pero el golpe fuerte que oí en la puerta de mi casa y el gruñido de mi padre me indicaron que esas criaturas de la noche ya estaban en nuestro hogar......como pude me deshice del fuerte abrazo y corrí en dirección a mi padre, mas lo único que logré ver fue, que cuando entré en la sala, un ser alado como aquella mujer, con sus garras largas y afiladas, cortaba el pecho del que fue mi protector y se llevaba con él su vida.  
  
No tuve tiempo de desperdirme, no tuve tiempo de decir adiós, no pude decirle ni siquiera por última vez un "te quiero".....solo vi como su cuerpo inherte se desplomaba sobre el suelo que a esa hora limpiaba de la sangre de aquella mujer que ..........se parecía tanto a los seres que nos estaban atacando...  
  
Corrí asustado hacia la bodega donde mi padre guardaba las espadas y empuñando una salí al encuentro del maldito que había acabado con la vida de mi padre, pero al ser tan pequeño y frágil, con un solo movimiento, aquel enorme hombre de mirada negrusca, golpeó mi cuerpo pequeño y lo envió a volar lejos, cayend sobre los cuerpos, despojados de vida, de los que fueron mis amigos......  
  
Me levante como pude, y en ese momento, vi la pesadilla más tétrica a mi alrededor. La aldea, el lugar que consideraba mi hogar y el sitio donde yo nací, estaba completamente devastado, los cuerpos de los del clan Koori estaban esparcidos y acabados por todas las calles y la sangre hacía un río rubeo que por la inclinación de la colina, se desaguaba por la calle principal........  
  
El hombre rió ante mi cara de terror y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, me miró con desprecio y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, se acercó a mi con aire triunfal...."así que este es el último sobreviviente de la raza Koori......este es el último gusano bastardo".  
  
Alzó su espada con los ojos cegados por la ira, solo deseaba mi sangre, solo quería verme morir....pero en ese momento apareció aquella mujer, y me protegió de la espada.........ella recibió la estocada por mi.  
  
Vi mi rostro manchado de sangre, vi mis manos sosteniendo aquel pesado cuerpo que me cubría, y por fin, sentí aquella punsada en mi pecho que me hizo perderme en la oscuridad, mientras a lo lejo solo pude oír palabras y frases que hasta hoy no puedo olvidar.  
  
"...sabía que estaba oculta en este basurero"  
  
"sabía que la bastarda me engañaba con un maldito Koori"  
  
"Solo espero que el bastardo de mi hijo, sea "MI" Hijo..."  
  
"Solo agradesco una cosa.....este día, gracias a la estúpida de Lily logramos acabar con todos los Koori"  
  
"Déjenlos ahí, saquen las cosas de valor de las casas y vámonos, mi pequeño niño debe estar esperándome......debo darle la noticia de que su madre fue muerta por un Koori...."  
  
¡Cómo odio a los Hono!, ¡Cómo detesto a esa raza!.....algún día me vengaré, algún día reuniré el valor necesario para que mi Casta sea vengada....lo haré.....de alguna forma mataré hasta el último de esos mal nacidos, hasta el último de aquellos demonios de alas negras......hasta el último de los Honos, los descendientes de Shinigami.  
  
"ya despertó"  
  
Dijo entrando en la habitación la chica de cabellos castaño rojizos, sus ojos azules aqua mostraban una mirada de emoción....el niño aquel del río había despertado, era increible que hubiera resistido aquella herida de muerte.....era casi imposible asegurar que después de aquella herida y la siguiente fiebre, el niño de escasos 14 años, que ellos calcularon, hubiera podido sobrevivir.  
  
Tanto Trowa como Heero habían pasado el día entero y la noche consiguiente cuidando aquel pequeño niño de frágil figura, y después de tanto esperar, el niño por fin había logrado despertar...  
  
Cuando entraron en aquella habitación, el pequeño estaba aún recostado y Catherine limpiaba los vendajes de la herida, mientras pequeños quejidos abandonaban la garganta del chiquillo.  
  
Sin siquiera esperar que le solicitaran ayuda, Trowa se apresuró a ayudar al niño, levantándolo para que quedara sentado y así Catherine pudiera vendar bien la estrecha cintura.  
  
- Deben ayudarme... - dijo el niño, apoyando su cabeza en el  
hombro de Trowa y fijando sus ojos de un extraño color turquesa en  
Heero - sobre todo tu......llevas la marca del Valiente.  
- A qué te refieres, niño.....  
- Necesito que me lleves a fuera - dijo posando sus hermosos ojos  
en Trowa - bajo al luz de luna  
  
El más alto ni siquiera preguntó para qué, con solo mirar esas lagunas turquesas, supo de inmediato que no podría negarse a nada de lo que el pequeño pidiera....era como si estuviera imnotizado, veía como los labios pequeños y rosados se movían y a pesar de no procesar las palabras, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin siquiera el ordenar y hacía exactamente lo que el niño pedía.  
  
Lo tomó entre sus brazos como una pluma y con paso seguro, salió de la casa en dirección al claro donde la luna bañaba la malesa y parecía brilar de noche. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que cuando su pies blancos como la nieve tocaron la fría malesa, hizó que se alejaran de él unos metros y comenzó un canto que parecía algo traído de otro mundo, una voz de ángel abandonó su garganta y en el cielo, la luna pareció resplandecer aún más.  
  
Todos tenían cara de ensoñación, viendo como el cabello largo y rubio se mecía junto con la hierva al compás del viento y la luna parecía concentrar todos sus rayos plateados sobre la piel blanca del niño.  
  
" mi nombre es Haskariel, el juez unánime de los cielos..." diciendo esto, unas alas blancas inmaculadas se desplegaron en su espalda, mientras plumas suaves como la seda caían esparcidas por el cesped bajo el asombro de los espectadores. Catherine intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, Heero observó incrédulo mientras en su interior, un calor desconocido surgía y parecía adueñarse de su alma, y Trowa, incluso, más mudo que de costumbre, vio claramente, como lo que pensó en su adolecencia, que era una ilusión de niñez, se volvía realidad, de la forma más bella y pura que jámas logró imaginar.  
  
"...en la tierra se me conoce como Quatre, hijo de la justicia, el amor, la verdad y el valor....soy un ángel, el último fiel en el cielo.  
El soberano ha caído bajo el embrujo del sueño eterno y la liberación de la nada pronto se llevará a cabo. Solo queda una semana antes de que Nirvana se libere por completo....y yo debo escoger un valiente que me ayude a reunir las 5 perlas del alma.....Necesito tu ayuda valiente" concluyó observando de forma fija los ojos de Heero.  
  
El chico de ojos cobalto no apartó su mirada fría de los ojos tiernos del niño, él no creía en dioses ni en nada parecido, en su mente solo habitaba el recuerdo de como había sido engañado y traicionado por alguien en quien él pensó confiar, y una idea egoísta se adueño de su consciencia, por qué debía ayudar al ángel en este momento, si cuando él lo necesito, ni ese Dios, ni siquiera Selene fue capaz de enviarle algo de ayuda. Con su mano tocó aquella cicatriz bajo su ropa, aquella que se hallaba cerca del corazón, aquella hecha por ese Hono que casi le arrebata la vida.....ni siquiera recordaba como había sobrevivido a aquello.....ese recuerdo se había borrado de su mente, pero la viva remembranza de su dolor aún estaba vigente en su cabeza, y aún lastimado por esa pena, su corazón endurecido negó el creer en las palabras del niño.  
  
"esa marca en tu corazón, esa que casi te arrebata la vida, es la marca del valiente....es la marca de quien es poseedor de una valentía más allá de la simple.....más allá de una perla del alma."  
  
Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como eco en el vacío......acaso esa cicatriz dolorosa como el recuerdo era sinónimo de su valentía.  
  
- No soy un valiente - dijo Heero con frialdad - Ni tampoco  
necesito un problema más en mi vida...no puedo ayudarte.  
- Mañana ya no habrá sol y el cielo estará negro ensombrecido por  
las tinieblas, la tierra se secará, los animales morirán y la luna se  
cubrirá de sangre........esto será durante una semana, todo lo que  
conocen como normal, desaparecerá y la muerte rondará por sobre todas  
las cosas. Por fin al 7 día el sol volverá a brillas, pero bajo el  
dominio de Nirvana y hará que caiga a pedazos sobre la tierra,  
eliminando hasta el último vestigio de alma de los humanos..  
- Tratas de asustarnos - dijo la chica abrazada al pecho de su  
hermano.  
- No, solo lo digo para que reunan el alimento que puedan, es solo  
para ayudarles a sobrevivir esta semana nefasta.  
- y... - dijo dudando el chico de ojos verdes - si reunen todas  
las perlas, que ocurrirá entonces.  
- Tendrán que pelear contra ella.....solo existe un pequeño  
problema.  
- ¡Otro más! - dijo exaltada la chica.  
- Si, otro más - dijo el más pequeño - con la ayuda de la espada  
de la luz es posible encontrar 4 de las 5 perlas.....el problema es  
encontrar la última, ya que según sé, desapareció de los cielos hace  
mucho tiempo.  
- Sabes exactamente donde están las perlas..... - dijo Heero.  
- Si, al menos, sé donde es posible que estén....ya que mi padre  
las separó y las puso dentro del alma pura de los seres de cada raza.  
- ¿De cada raza? - preguntó Trowa sin entender aquello de las  
razas....es decir, blancos, negros, indios....etc.  
- Exacto....lo humanos no lo entienden, ya que ellos no conocen  
más que el lugar donde moran, en la tierra existen 5 tipos de  
raza.....Los Silfils, son seres del océano, con cuerpo humano y ojos  
oscuros, de belleza increible y aspecto exótico. Los Yueen, seres  
adoradores de la luna, son capaces de tener los sentidos más afilados y  
los reflejos exactos para cada situación, algo así como descendientes  
de los lobos, guerreros por naturaleza. Los Koori, hijos de Selene, con  
cabellos como la noche y ojos brillantes a la luz de luna, ellos  
controlan los hielos y su temperamento es calmo, pero sé que fueron  
extintos hace poco, aunque es posible encontra descendientes.....los  
Hono - dijo mientras se percató de la ira que se apoderó de Heero en  
ese momento. - Hijos de Shinigami, de aspecto hermoso y alas de  
murciélago, controlan el fuego y lamentablemente, tienen un  
temperamente demasiado violento.  
- Faltó la última raza - dijo Catherine siguiendo el hilo de la  
plática.  
- La última raza somos nosotros....los humanos - dijo Trowa - ¿es  
posible que un Humano posea la última perla?  
- Es posible - dijo el ángel - pero tendría que posees un corazón  
demasiado fuerte, lleno de determinación....de compasión y amor.  
- yo te ayudaré a buscarlas - dijo de pronto el más alto - Es mi  
deseo proteger el mundo que conosco para que mi hermana viva feliz.  
- Gracias....pero será demasiado peligroso para un humano.  
- No me importa.....deseo ayudarte.  
  
Mientras el ángel trataba de hacer cambiar de idea a Trowa, en la mente de Heero solo circulaba las palabras de Quatre. Visitarían la aldea Hono, y buscarían la perla ahí....acaso esta no sería la oportunidad precisa para acabar con toda esa raza.....  
  
Su corazón se baño con sed de venganza y el calor de su pecho desapareció. Acercándose con determinación al pequeño rubio, se arrodilló ante él.  
  
- He cambiado de parecer - dijo con la cabeza baja - te ayudaré en  
lo que desees....Quatre.  
  
El pequeño rubio rebosó en alegría, por fin había conseguido al valiente que le ayudaría a buscar las perlas, mas sin saber, estaba equivocado, ya que, era cierto, había conseguido al valiente, pero su mirada, debía enfocarse verdaderamente, en el valiente real, y saber que lo que había conseguido en realidad, era la perla.....la primera perla del alma, la cual, estaba demasiado carcomida por la venganza......  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Su cuerpo pegado a la pared, ni siquiera podía respirar, mientras sus quejidos de placer bailaba al son de las manos expertas de aquel ser que le doblegaba....era un guerrero, siempre lo fue, siempre lo sería, pero esas manos, ese aliento, esos labios, y sobre todo, esos ojos azules brillantes como zafiros que parecían traspasar su cuerpo, le hacían caer en el juego eterno de aquel hombre que con solo decir su nombre, su cuerpo, hasta su alma se estremecía.  
  
No podía negarse a él, era mucho más alto, que a simple vista, él, el mejor guerrero Yuuen parecía un simple muchacho a su lado.  
  
Era el comandante, era el héroe de su reino....era quien sin siquiera esforzarse, tenía al amante que deseaba en su cama.  
  
Wufei era un guerrero excepcional, pero aún cuando sabía que terminaría sediendo ante los deseos de aquel sujeto que le alborotaba hasta el último poro de su piel, siempre tenía que negarse, siempre tenía que poner las cosas difíciles, siempre tenía que decirse a si mismo, que esto era solo un juego del más alto.....ya que él no poseía belleza, solo era un simple muchacho más......  
  
Aún no entendía por qué Treize había posado sus ojos en su figura. El hombre posía una belleza increible y porte distinguido, era el comandante imperial y aún así, se había fijado en él....no lo entendía, estaba bien, él aceptaba que era el mejor guerrero después de su comandante, que poseía un temperamento explisivo y que para cualquiera, doblegarle parecía más que un simple reto, pero jamás pensó que siendo así, llegaría a esto.  
  
- Di mi nombre - dijo el más alto con un dejo de deseo - di a  
quien perteneces.  
- Apártate, Treize - dijo el chico más bajo.  
- Por qué sigues negándote, Wu.....no sabes que con eso solo  
logras que me gustes más - decía mientras alzaba una mano y liberaba el  
cabello renegrido del muchacho - su sedoso y suave cabello....como el  
ala de un cuervo, tu piel tan blanca como mi señora luna y tus ojos de  
aceituna cesgados con ese aire misterioso que me miran desafiantes...tu  
cuerpo suave y ....  
- ¡Ya basta! - gritó el chico de ojos negros intentando empujar al  
más alto.  
- Para qué gritas...sabes que estamos solos.  
- Treize, vine a una reunión de estrategias...no a.... - no  
alcanzó a terminar cuando unos labios húmedos y cálidos atraparon a los  
suyos robándole la cordura.  
- ...y yo vine a saborear a mi amante - dijo metiendo sus manos  
bajo la camisa de seda que cubría el torso del muchacho, alcanzando un  
pezón y apretándolo con fuerza.  
- ...No soy tu amante... - respondió Wufei en protesta para solo  
ser besado nuevamente.  
- Pues lo serás esta noche y cada vez que yo quiera...  
  
Continuará.....  
  
N/A: Gomen!!!, no me maten por dejarlo ahí, es que pretendo hacer un  
muy buen lemon y no pienso dejarlo como algo sin importancia dentro de  
la historia....  
La relación de Treize con Wufei será algo importante en la historia,  
así que no puedo dejarlo como si nada.  
jejejeej....me pregunto ¿quién será el Hono que tenga la perla?....  
¿Será ese Hono hermano de Heero?......jajajjaa soy haaaaaarrrto mala.  
Ok. ya saben, lo que no se entienda, pues solo pregunten.  
Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.  
Esto comienza a tomar forma y pretendo que sea algo entretenido...y si  
no lo es, perdonen, es que en si, no soy buena escribiendo cosas que no  
sean tétricas ni sanguinarias.  
Que quede la constancia de que me estoy esforzando para no ocupar  
barriles y barriles de sangre....solo no mas tantita.  
  
Respuestas :  
  
Que si Catherine había muerto, No, Catherine solo fue herida, en el  
primer capítulo dice claro que ella estaba herida y en sus brazos el  
cuerpo casi muerto de su madre.  
  
Que por que Aún no aparecen los demás personajes, pues esperen no  
coman ancias...ya vendrán todos y de una.  
  
Que por qué perlas y no diamantes....pues, la mera verdad, no sé. se  
me ocurrió así.  
  
Que quién es Nirvana...pues no, no es un grupo de Rock, es más bien la  
mala de la película y para aquellos que no sepan. Nirvana es un mundo  
donde no hay nada, es la perfecta armonía de la Utopía.  
  
Y si se me olvidó algo, pues, solo háganme acuerdo....  
Seiryu. 


	4. Capitulo 3

PERLAS DEL ALMA  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Contenido : Shonen ai, Yaoi y Yuri lemon, angust, OOC y mucho  
Angust, y no sé que más.  
Parejas : 3x4 + 1x2 + 5x13 + RxMxD (supongo que esta vez usaré  
a Middi)  
Disclamer Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo  
soy una fan escribiendo una historia, para otras fans.  
  
Advertencia: capítulo con contenido lemon, si no te gusta este tipo de  
tema, salta la primara parte hasta este símbolo (///////////)  
  
Capítulo 3°  
EL PRIMER ANGEL  
  
" ...tu silueta va caminando,  
con el alma triste dormida,  
ya la aurora no es nada nuevo,  
pa'tus ojos grandes y pa'tu frente,  
el cielo y sus estrellas,  
se quedaron mudas, lejanas y muertas, pa'tu mente ajena...."  
  
("Momentos")  
  
El cielo resplandeció una vez más, cuando un rayo atravesó el pecho de un ángel guardián, la sangre brillosa humedeció las nubes exquicitas que rodeaban la plataforma celeste. Sus ojos fieros amenazaron de forma brutal al arcángel ante él, sus cabellos brillaron bajo el sol que calentaba sus cuerpos en plena batalla, pero Gabriel siempre fue mejor que él en la lucha, y esta vez, esa ventaja con él, le estaba llevando a un fatídico fracaso......esta vez, nada ni nadie impediría que fuese hechado de los cielos, por aquel arcángel......y como de la nada, su mente se contrajo en un deja vu, es decir...volvía a tomar en cuenta el principio de todo esto.......  
  
Como se atrevían a echarle, como se atrevían a rechazar su amor tan grande....su amor de ángel, su amor de hombre, su amor infinito por su Gobernante.....¿acaso su amor era demasiado grande para el gusto de su creador?.  
  
Estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso doblegar su orgullo ante su creador, todo por sentirle, por amarle....pero al parecer, esto no era bien visto y su amor fue rechazado....y todo, por que todo el gran amor de su Soberano estaba a disposición de seres pusilánimes, seres inferiores, humanos sucios, estúpidos monos con alma que ni siquiera sabían que él existía y le hacían sufrir eternamente con sus acciones.........¿Cómo podía amarles aún siendo así?  
  
La ira se adueño de su mente, la indignación y el descontrol, la impotencia y el dolor convergieron en un solo sentimiento llamado venganza.......si, como se atrevía su Señor a amar a unas critaturas inferiores más que a él.....cómo se atrevía a rechazar su amor y entregárselo a quienes no lo merecían.....  
  
Maldijo entonces a todos los seres humanos, y a lo largo de su existencia sería el punto negro, el desastre y la destrucción para aquellos lastimeros seres que le habían robado el amor de su padre.  
  
Tomado en sus manos el arma principal de los ángeles, hizo arder hasta el último lugar y rincón del cielo, por todo el dolor que sentía en su alma, haría notar su tristeza como demonio enfurecido a lo largo de todo el universo.  
  
y ahí estaba ahora, siendo arrojado de los cielos por uno de los arcángeles de al corte de su creador.....Gabriel, el vigilante de las puertas del cielo....y el ángel Miguel, comandánte de los ejércitos celestiales......  
  
Fue expulsado como un sucio demonio, y tuvo que huir al mundo de los humanos, solo ahí podría concretar su venganza.....  
  
Su vida a partir de ahí fue incierta.....era el primer ángel caído, y sus seguidores, aunados intentaron lincharle y hacerle pagar por haberse visto inmersos en una batalla que ellos jamás pensaron, terminaría de la manera en que lo hizo.  
  
Con el temor, la ira, la pena, la tristeza y la soledad, su aura fue convergiendo en algo tenebroso, sus ojos celestes, cambiaron a un tono azulino mientras en el iris solo brillaba el fuego negro de la venganza que aún mantenía arraigada en su interior. Sus cabellos claros se volvieron en un tono un tanto más oscuro, y ante los humanos, sus tinieblas mermaron la tierra y corroyó cada rincón de la ciudad donde se hallaba, convirtiéndose al final de unos siglos, en un lugar tenebroso y más que tétrico que en la actualidad se conoce como infierno, donde el fuego de su venganza quema por la eternidad las almas humanas que han sido exiliadas del cielo.........por fin obtuvo un poco de tranquilidad, por fin se estaba vengando de alguna forma, de los seres que le habían arrebatado el amor de su Soberano.  
  
Pasó el tiempo, y olvidó lo que la palabra le enseñó, y su vida como mortal eterno, cayó bajo el embrujo de la corrupción y aprendió lo que era el libre albedrío, así ya nada ni nadie pudo hacerle ver su error, negándole por siempre así, el perdón preciado, para volver a los brazos protectores de aquel al que amó más allá de su propia existencia.  
  
Su odio crecía y crecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pero llegó un día, en el que daba gracias a los cielos, el haber caído, y haber podido tener la oportunidad de conocer a la humanidad, en especial, a un pequeño niño......  
  
Un chiquillo de como 7 años corría bajo la luz de la luna, huyendo asustado de un animal enorme que le perseguía para hacerle su cena. No pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior a penas le vio.  
  
El semblante asustado, que parecía arrancársele ahí mismo la vida, sus ojos negros hermosos, cubiertos de lágrimas, sus cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo, meciéndose de forma frenética, mientras huía, su piel blanca centelleando de forma divina bajo la luz de luna.....era verdaderamente, un hermoso especimen.  
  
Se acercó lentamente a él para no asustarle, a medida que desenfundaba su espada y se interponía entre él y el animal. El niño rápidamente se escondió tras sus piernas y tembló al contacto cálido de su piel. Era muy pequeño, tanto o más que cientos de los monos con alma que había matado antes de encontrarle.  
  
Hasta el día de hoy no sabía que le había guiado a protegerle de esa manera, pero como si nada, con su espada liquidó al animal y con ternura consoló al niño entre sus brazos........si, ternura.  
  
Supo entonces de la existencia de aquella raza llamada Yuuen, a la que pertenecía el niño, y jurando protegerle hasta siempre, se unió a las fuerzas del ejercito de esa raza. Tomó al pequeño llamado Chang Wufei como aprendiz y le enseñó todo lo que en su arte de guerrero sabía....viéndose a los pocos años, superado por su aprendiz que con cada año que pasaba, se volvía un ser aún más hermoso y orgulloso.  
  
volviéndo a la actualidad.......si, debía aceptarlo, el orgulloso de su aprendiz ahora era mejor que él, tanto en artes, como en corazón......sería por eso que su deseo se había fijado en él con tal magnitud....ni el mismo lo comprendía, lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba de sobremanera, y con solo oírle gemir una vez, ya no podía abandonar su piel, aún cuando así se lo mandara a su mente.  
  
Sonrió una vez más antes de lamer nuevamente aquel fino cuello blanco, sintiendo la palpitación del pulso en su lengua. La piel estremecida y el aliento entrecortado, los ojos negros cerrados ante la caricia.............¿por qué entonces, seguía negándose a su piel?  
  
Las manos corrían inividas por la cremosa y pálida piel, su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo ahora, alborotado caía sobre sus lechosos hombros, dando el contraste perfecto entre la luna y el manto negro de la noche. No cabía duda, Wufei era hermoso ante sus ojos pecadores, era perfecto incluso ante sus ojos de ángel caído.  
  
El conocía las maravillas del mundo humano y el mundo celestial, y aún así, viendo la belleza tanto física como en espíritu de ángeles, demonios y seres mortales, aún así, su vista azulina solo se había fijado en aquel delgado y precioso ser, de temperamento explisivo y caprichoso....no, en eso estaba errado....wufei no era caprichoso, él era el caprichoso, su hermoso amante solo era el ser más unánime y justo que hubiera conocido en todo lo que llevaba de vida........humana.  
  
Si incluso hasta el Gobernante de los cielos no era ni la enésima parte de lo centrado y equitativo que era ese Yuuen.  
  
Lo más importante para ese orgulloso guerrero, siempre era el honor y la justicia ......cosas de las que él no podía, por más que lo tratara, obtener.  
  
Y con más malicia que deseo, paseo su lengua por ese pecho blanco y perfecto que se dibujaba ante sus ojos al abrir la camisa delgada de seda.......si, malicia, por que no deseaba darle placer a su amante, lo único que quería era exitarle al máximo para así poder oír esos gemidos que tanto le gustaban.....esos suspiros cargados de lujuria, de los cuales solo podía ser aquel guerrero el gestor.  
  
Alzó una vez más su mano acariciando cada uno de los cabellos renegridos del Yuuen, sus labios besaron cada hebra negra que como hilo plateado relucía sobre su mano gracias a la luz en aquella oficina, para luego, bajarla de manera tentativa por aquel cuello que tanto le gustaba y acariciar aquellos hombros suaves y tersos, y llegar así a ese pecho fuerte y a la vez delicado, suave y cálido.  
  
Era increible que siendo tan bueno luchando, aquel chico tuviera bajo aquellos ropajes una figura tan frágil y hermosa, tan suave y delicada.........o era acaso que, a su lado, ante su figura, Wufei se veía así de delicado.  
  
El temblor de aquel cuerpo se hizo visible cuando una mano fuerte se metió dentro del pantalón de seda del chico de ojos negros, al haber bajado siguiendo la curva perfecta de su espalda. Apretó con fuerza uno de sus glúteos, lo que hizo visible la queja algo deseosa del muchacho. Treize era un goloso, le gustaba demasiado la piel del chiquillo, y a pesar de saber que pronto llegarían visitantes a esa oficina, le importó muy poco. Su mente ya estaba nublada por el deseo, y si eran descubiertos teniendo sexo frenético sobre el escritorio de aquella oficina, muy poco le importaba....solo le importaba tomar en ese momento aquel cuerpo pequeño entre sus brazos y poseerle.  
  
Con la mano que tenía libre del agarre de Wufei, Treize, de forma acelerada, tiró todo cuanto había sobre aquel escritorio pequeño y cargando al chico en sus brazos, lo recostó sobre él. De inmediato, quitó los pantalones del Yuuen y los lanzó lejos, solo para regocijarse de la figura perfecta del muchacho, y como loco enseguecido, lamió y mordió cada centímetro de piel que se atravesaba en su camino hacia ese pedazo de carne, que con sus caricias, ya estaba erguido cual espada, para apuñalar su garganta, como cada noche, como cada vez que su cuerpo no resistía y su deseo por aquel chiquillo le hacía actuar, de la manera en que en estos momentos, se comportaba.  
  
Era delicioso, cada parte de Wufei era como una droga aún mejor y más adictiva para su consciencia.....no entendía como podía ser así un ser tan uraño.  
  
Con las manos torpes por la exitación, y mientras su boca rodeaba a Wufei por completo, sus dedos ensalivados se incrustaron en aquel pequeño paraje que debía dilatarse y extenderse para pronto albergar su propia exitación.....  
  
En unos minutos, el grito de Wufei dio la alarma a sus sentidos, para saber que su boca sería llenada de aquel viscoso líquido que fluiría por el orgasmo frenético del muchacho. Pero poco le importó, su mente ciega, solo buscó algo que ayudara a su garganta seca, y eso fue lo que recibió.  
  
Guiando su espada hinchada con la cabeza roja hacia la entrada de Wufei, con rapidez le penetró, haciéndole arquear la espalda. De ahí la consciencia y todo a su alrededor desapareció. El chico más bajo, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Treize y arqueando la espalda a más no poder, buscó con sus propios movimientos, más y más penetración.....  
  
Gime, grita, vamos amor, hazlo fuerte y desgarrado....como solo tu sabes hacerlo, como solo cuando estas conmigo lo haces......¿Te gusta?, me sientes en tu interior con fuerza, punzando, atravezando, rompiendo, mermando, haciéndote llegar al mismo cielo....de ahí, de donde nunca ya podrás entrar....por que estarás conmigo por siempre.....  
  
Hasta que el cielo se volvió negro, y la estrellas brillaron a lo lejos, tocando las nubes en la nada, y sintiendo el mayor placer en el silencio. El rugido fue unísono, y la semilla embadurnó cuanto a su alcanse, llegó.  
  
Treize rió calladamente con el rostro sudado sobre el pecho blanco de Wufei, no deseaba romper el contacto, pero debía hacerlo, debía........sobre todo, por que en ese preciso momento, notó que a su alrededor, había el público que no merecía contemplar la belleza innata de su amante.  
  
Wufei ya estaba acostumbrado a ser visto en público teniendo sexo con el comandante de las fuerzas Yuuen, ya nadie se escandalizaba, ni siquiera existían esos comentarios morbosos o sin sentido al verles......  
  
Aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si no existían por que no repudiaran aquella relación, o bien, por que le temían demasiado al cualqueira de los dos.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Tenía frío, tanto, tanto frío.....su cuerpo dolía, dolía tanto que parecía que se encontraba en el mismo infierno.....  
  
Acaso abría sobrevivido, o estaría muerto ahora y pagando los pecados de sus antepasados en el infierno......  
  
Abrió sus ojos cobalto en medio de la nada, la oscuridad y el edor a muerte llenaron sus sentidos, su manos palpó los cuerpos fríos que estaban bajo y sobre él, la sangre embarró sus manos y la punzada en su estómago le estaba haciendo perder nuevamente en conocimiento.  
  
Hizo lo que pudo para salir bajo los cuerpos ahora casi descompuestos por la noche y el día que había pasado desde el ataque Hono. Obsrevó con detalle al destrucción, la debastacióin y la muerte esparcida por cada rincón de la aldea en la que supuso estaba su hogar.....pero ahora.........  
  
¿Dónde ir?.....  
  
¿Cómo sobrevivir?  
  
Sobre todo, por que su herida que después de todo ese tiempo, aún no dejaba de sangrar.......  
  
Caminó con paso inseguro hacia el bosque, una luz dorada que pareció solo ser una ilusión de su mente le guió hasta el claro de la arboleda, donde bajo sus ojos incrédulos de niño, se encontró con la figura alta de un niño, con una máscara de porcelana sobre su rostro, mientras el viento movía sus largos cabellos rubios y esparcía las plumas blancas como la nieva de sus alas.......  
  
¿Alas?........¿Un ángel?.....  
  
Sus labios se separaron para pedir ayuda, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una de sus manos....la derecha, donde la sangre corría hacia sus dedos y manchaba el cesped verde bajo sus pies, donde pequeñas flores rojas crecían y se marchitaban al momento de florecer.  
  
¿Acaso era la muerte que venía por su alma?......un ángel tan bello, para un ser tan sucio como él..........  
  
Mas el ángel se acercó a él y le extendió la mano izquierda, escondiendo sus alas, lo hizo cargarse en su cuerpo y con paso lento lo guió hacia el río cercano a la pequeña aldea de donde venía.  
  
"....ésta es una flor de fuego..." dijo el ángel entregándole una flor roja con largos pistilos dorados al niño...."....debes hacer que un ser sobrenatural te de, mesclada con su saliva, un pistilo de esta flor....solo un ser sobrenatural como tu.....así tus heridas sanarán fácilmente, y no correras peligro de muerte......." terminó alejándose del pequeño.  
  
"y donde puedo hallar un ser como el que dices, ángel....recuerda que mi aldea fue devastada......y los únicos seres sobrenaturales cerca, son los Honos.....¿acaso uno de ellos me salvará?..."  
  
"...tu lo haz dicho.......no yo..." terminó diciendo y desapareciendo del lugar.  
  
¿Cuánto estuvo ahí?.....no lo recordaba, pero, cuando el cielo por fin se puso anaranjado, anunciando el alba de un nuevo día, a lo lejos, casi en su inconsciencia, logró ver a una niña pequeña corriendo al río con un tiesto para el agua.  
  
Un quejido fuerte salió de su garganta al intentar ponerse en pie y pedirle ayuda a la niña. Mas, gracias a eso, la niña acudió de inmediato a verle.  
  
Era una pequeña hermosa ante sus ojos.....tan parecida a aquella mujer que llegó a su aldea antes del ataque Hono. Pero algo tenía diferente.....esta niña era......aún más hermosa.  
  
Sus ojos enormemente grandes, enormemente violetas, bordeados por espesas y largas pestañas, su rostro delicado y esa piel blanca casi como la leche que cubría todo su cuerpo, solo quebrantada por unos delicados y finos labios rosas en una bella sonrisa, propia de un ángel creado por la mismísima mano de Dios, su cabello largo y castaño atado en una larga trenza que caía despreocupada por su espalda y cadera. Era hermosa.....mucho más que aquella mujer.  
  
"Estas bien", preguntó la niña..."estás sangrando!!"  
  
"eres un ser sobrenatural".....preguntó con duda a la niña, la cual asintió y sonrió al ver que el chico de ojos cobalto le entregaba una, casi extinta, flor de fuego. "Ayúdame".  
  
La niña en su ignorancia de la condisión del niño delante de ella, tomó un pétalo y lo introdujo en su boca. a lo que el niño rápidamente dijo "No.....debe ser un pistilo"  
  
Acto seguido, la niña tomó el pistilo y dejándolo sobre sus labios, se acercó al niño y le besó, mezclando ambas salivas y el nectar de la flor.  
  
Era un beso suave, beso de niños, que en un segundo extraño, paso a algo más profundo.........profundo y a la vez tierno.  
  
Unos segundo y el grito del niño espantó a la chica. Sintió como el fuego de la flor corrió por cada uno de sus poros.....Era un Koori, y por lo tanto, el fuego de la flor, al sanarle, le provocaba el dolor más espantoso para una persona.  
  
La niña con los ojos abiertos de par en par observó al niño ante si, debatirse entre el dolor y la muerte.....había sido demasiado. Este niño ante si, era un Koori....solo los Koori sentían dolor cuando eran curados con la flor de fuego.....pero.....los Koori habían sido eliminados. Pobre niño, sintió en su interior pena.....de por si, curar a un Koori con un petalo de flor era doloroso......imaginaba cuanto debía ser el curarle con un pistilo.  
  
Pero poco a poco, los gritos y el sufrimiento del niño fue mermando y su respiración calmándose. La herida, como por arte de magia había dejado de sangrar y comenzaba a sanar.  
  
Vio a la chica traer agua desde el río, y le dio un poco en la boca, luego, arrancando un trozo de tela de su ropa, lo mojó y lo puso sobre la frente de su nuevo amigo.  
  
"Estas mejor?" pregunto posando sus hermosos ojos violeta sobre la mirada cobalto.  
  
"si, gracias......pequeña" dijo sentándose y apretando aquel trozo de tena sobre su frente. "Está algo cálida el agua."  
  
"¿Pequeña?" dijo algo extrañada y luego rió "no soy niña.....aunque no eres el primero en equivocarse"  
  
"Eres un niño?" preguntó asombrado, a lo que el otro asintió sin borrar la hermosa sonrisa sobre sus labios. "pe....pe...pero..."  
  
"y si el agua esta cálida, deberías congelarla......¿ne?....¿Koori?"  
  
"¡Cómo sabes que soy un Koori!" gritó con algo de ira y nervios.  
  
"por que si fueras de mi raza, no habrías gritado con la flor de fuego."  
  
"Eres un Hono?" dijo con rabia.  
  
"Sip, soy el Hono que te salvó la vida, niño...." dijo levantándose y caminando de nuevo al río, llenando el tiesto con agua, levantó la mano en despedida "Nos vemos mañana, si te quedas aquí, te traeré algo de comer" acto seguido, corrió en dirección a perderse en el bosquel  
  
Heero no supo que hacer, quedarse y confiar, podría significar su muerte, ya que si aquel niño le comentaba algo a los de su aldea, el estaría muerto, pero también, el moverse e irse, significaría morir también, ya que debía descanzar y recuperar la sangre perdida, y si caminaba, su herida se abriría otra vez.....que hacer.....  
  
¿cómo actuar?............No lo sabía.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
"Treize" dijo la chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio ante él, "veo que tus gustos no han cambiado para nada" dijo con algo de repudio "...o debería llamarte....Lucifer...."  
  
"Middi" dijo el hombre dejando ir por fin a Wufei. Sus ojos centrados en la figura pequeña de su amante mientras este abandonaba la habitación "...qué quieren ahora ustedes, malditos ángeles"  
  
"Solo una pequeña colaboración.......mi estimado.....Angel" dijo la chica arrastrando la última palabra...."Es sobre nuestro querido soberano...y su amor por...."  
  
"¡¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA.....YA NO ME INTERESA, ENTIENDES ESO MIDDI!!!"  
  
"su amor a sido puesto sobre otro ángel, sobre uno que es aún más importante que su dulce creación........y necesitamos destruirlo......Nirvana dijo que le ayudarías..." Terminó la ángel sentándose sobre el escritorio que minutos antes hubiera estado ocupado por Treize y Wufei.  
  
"¿Nirvana esta al mando?" preguntó algo interesado...."Así que el soberano ama a otro ángel......y a mi me despreció...." dijo más para si que para que la chica oyera....  
  
Si, la chica había tocado su fibra sencible.....era momento de vengarse......aún cuando en el camino dejara solo destrucción, mas un pensamiento le hizo titubear antes de aceptar la propuesta......  
  
"Wufei...."  
  
El sol dio en sus ojos, haciéndole salir de sus sueños o quizás pesadillas....Observó a su alrededor, aún no entendía ni recordaba donde se hallaba, hasta que vio a su amigo Trowa apoyado en un árbol sosteniendo entre sus brazos a aquel ángel rubio que dormía placidamente con el calor desprendido del cuerpo del más alto.  
  
Aún no entendía por qué, pero Trowa se empeñaba en sobreproteger a aquella pequeña criatura. Primero, cuando habían salido del establo en el pueblo, no había permitido que el niño se fuera con él en su caballo, simplemente lo había tomado por la cintura, y subiéndose en su caballo, lo había sentado delante de él y había comenzado con el viaje. Y después, a la hora de acampar, lo había llevado con él a dormir.....  
  
En verdad estaba actuando extraño ese loco.....pero el tenía demasiado en que pensar, para estar perdiendo el tiempo, poniéndose a explicar o tratar de encotrarle sentido a las acciones de su amigo.  
  
Observó el sol que se levantaba encumbrándose en medio del cielo, una mancha al costado comenzaba a asomarse, algo negro trataba de cubrirlo....mientras el cielo, en una tonalidad extraña, se volvía incierto.  
  
Al parecer, todas las palabras del niño, habían sido ciertas.......había comenzado la cuenta regresiva hasta el fin de la humanidad......acaso, serían ellos capaces de detenerla.....y sobre todo, sería capaces armados solo con 5 perlas.  
  
Un suspiro se arrancó de sus labios cuando algo frío y filoso apuntó su garganta, alzando el rostro, se vio totalmente rodeado por criaturas que el conocía bastante bien....  
  
Esas alas negras de murciélago, esos ojos llenos de maldad.....si, era verdad, el conocía perfectamente a los seres que le tenían rodeado..........  
  
"Honos" dijo vencido por una sonrisa macabra, mientras Trowa y Quatre eran arrancados de sus sueños, volviéndolos a una realidad que al parecer, sería más que peligrosa.  
  
Una figura alta, de cabellos largos atados en una trenza que caía sobre sus caderas se dibujo ante ellos.........algo golpeó duro contra los recuerdos de Heero......y viendo una sonrisa victoriosa en aquellos labios delgados y rosas, el chico de ojos cobaltos vio por fin, el rostro de razgos delicados del Hono delante de el.....un Hono que al parecer, no poseía alas negras, un Hono que parecía más un simple Koori.......como él.  
  
Continúa......  
  
N/A : Lamento la demora de este capítulo, pero como todos saben, cuando la musa le da por desaparecer (entiéndase "inspiración") no hay modo de encontrarla, solo hasta que ella elija volver. Con algo de pesadez, y 1000% de duda sobre el capítulo, creo que esto es hasta la próxima.  
  
Preguntas, ya saben, solo háganlas.  
  
¿por que Treize y Wufei?, pues por que me gusta Wufei, lo adoro y puesto que me gusta como uke, el único seme disponible era Treize. aunque la idea no me molesta para nada.  
  
¿son hermanos o no?......jejeje eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, por lo menos ya apareció en el fic.  
  
¿por que Treize es lucifer?......por que me gustó la idea y punto.....jajajaja.  
  
No me hagan caso. esto es solo una idea loca que llevé al papel.  
  
cualquier comentario o ayuda que puedan dar a esta mente algo zafada....será bienvendia. 


	5. Capitulo 4

PERLAS DEL ALMA  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Contenido : Shonen ai, Yaoi y Yuri lemon, angust, OOC y mucho  
Angust, y no sé que más.  
Parejas : 3x4 + 1x2 + 5x13 + RxMxD (supongo que esta vez usaré  
a Middi)  
Disclamer Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo  
soy una fan escribiendo una historia, para otras fans.  
  
ADVERTENCIA......Capítulo con contenido Yuri....solo un poquito, para no  
perder la costumbre de escribir bobadas......si te molesta este tipo de tema, no leas el capítulo...ya que ni me acuerdo en que parte va esto como  
para avisar donde saltarla.....snif  
  
Capítulo 4°  
El Hono con sangre de Koori  
  
"...correré el peligro de buscar a ciegas, entre tanta luz...  
es tu sangre.....tu sangre,  
evitar el daño años desengaños, todo es tabú  
es tu sangre....tu sangre  
tu olvidas todo....."  
("Tu sangre"....Lucybell)  
  
¡Corre!, ¡Deprisa!........no hay donde esconderse........no hay donde huir.....no hay lugar para ti aquí......no hay lugar para un sucio engendro, un mestizo, un simple mestizo......  
  
No tienes derecho ni siquiera a respirar entre nosotros......tu, que no eres ni la mitad de lo que nuestra raza es......estas vencido......tú, hijo de un Koori......aún peor......solo eres un mestizo.....mestizo.....mestizo......mestizo....  
  
"¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!" gritaba el pequeño niño, mientras sollozaba con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol donde había sido atado. Sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas, sus ojos dilatados por las lágrimas y el dolor, su cuerpo tembloroso a consecuencia de los golpes, la piel razgada sin compasión por los latigazos....  
  
Solo había robado algo de comida, por qué no podían comprender que él era el heredero al liderazgo del clan......¿acaso tendría que derrotarlos a todos para poder tener el honor de ser un Hono?  
  
Maldecía a su madre por haberle abandonado y haberle dejado como un pequeño ternero ante las fauces de un lobo.....¿por qué no le había llevado con ella?.....  
  
Después de casi medio día atado a ese tronco y después de haber sangrado su culpa sobre el cesped verde bajo sus pies, una figura alta, un hombre fuerte, de ojos negros le desató........y le dejó libre, tan solo para volver a recibir golpes, por ser la deshonra de él......  
  
"Padre....yo no pude defenderme....padre ¡¡POR FAVOR!!" pero solo eran palabras de un niño, un niño que estaba casi seguro que no era suyo.....un bastardo como ese....si tan solo se le pareciera a él, pero no, todo, absolutamente todo, tanto física como espiritualmente, se parecía a la maldita de su mujer.....aquella que se atrevió a defender a los Koori, aquella que se atrevió a engañarle con esas basuras capaces de controlar el Hielo.....  
  
Saciado ya de su ira, dejó al niño casi inconsciente tirado en el suelo de su cabaña, abandonándole para que su enojo no llegara al extremo de asesinarle......después de todo, aquel niño sería en un futuro, el líder de la casta Hono......aún cuando no fuera uno de ellos.  
  
Como pudo, el niño se levantó del piso, y limpiando su rostro, secó las lágrimas y la línea de sangre que resvalaba por la comisura de sus labios, manchando su ropa. Con paso inseguro, tomó la comida que había robado del vergel custodiado por los guerreros más fuertes del clan y escondiéndola dentro de sus ropas, corrió hasta la orilla del río para ayudar a su nuevo amigo......  
  
.....Un Koori.... ....Un enemigo de su casta.... .....Un hijo de una raza que gracias a las manos de su padre, había desaparecido....  
  
Pobre niño, solo, triste, asustado.....abandonado.....tal cual, como él se encontraba desde que su madre había partido.  
  
Su corazón se estrujó cuando llegó al claro del río y siguiendo hasta donde debía hallarse el niño, solo encontró el trozo de tela que había puesto en la frente del niño y nada más.  
  
¿Se habría marchado?.....eso era casí imposible, por que si lo hubiera hecho, era seguro que aquel pequeño niño terminaría muerto a solo unos metros de ese lugar.  
  
Se apresuró a buscarle, pero no halló nada, ni un rastro, absolutamente nada que le dijera que esa aparición a la cual ayudó, hubiera sido existido en realidad.  
  
Abatido por el alejamiento de aquel al que sin razón alguna comenzó a considerar como su amigo, se sentó bajó aquel árbol, esperando que el dolor de su propio cuerpo, producto de las golpizas, mermara.....  
  
En eso, sobre su cabeza cayó un trozo de rama....tan delgado que no provocó dolor alguno, mas si le aviso sobre peligro. Alzando sus grandes ojos violeta, centró su vista en la figura pequeña dormida sobre una de las ramas bajas del árbol. Tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad en aquel semblante, como si todo lo hubiera sufrido, su mente, mientras dormía, lo alejara de subconsciente para darle el descanzo que necesitaba.....  
  
Eso o bien, estaba demasiado debilitado por su herida, lo cual le provocaba dormir sin importar las imágenes que se aparecieran ante sus ojos.  
  
Siendo más grande que su amigo, el niño subió sobre las ramas y cargándole suavemente, le trajo junto a él hasta la falda del árbol, donde apoyándolo contra el tronco, le permitió seguir durmiendo mientras él se bañaba, tratando de borrar las marcas y sangre de su cuerpo delgado.  
  
Era solo un niño, le vio desde las aguas del río.....de unos 7 u 8 años, más no, y aún así....las marcas de la vida dura, le hacía ver como alguien de más edad.  
  
Un Koori, volvió a repetirse en su mente, cuando la idea de que le enseñara a usar el poder del hielo vino a su mente......si, por qué no. A penas despertara el niño, le pediría que le enseñara a usar ese poder.....así, delante de los demás, él sería superior...ya que podría usar el poder del Fuego, tanto como el poder extinto utilizado solo por los Koori......el hielo.  
  
Con una sonrisa traviesa, como niño que era, se vistió y acercó al dormido sentándose a un costado de éste y cerrando sus ojos, decidió dormir también.......llevándose así, de su mente, todo mal sentir.......al lado de aquel niño se sentía tan bien.....era como si estubiera, en verdad, con su verdadera familia.  
  
Las horas pasaron desaprecividas por los niños, solo cuando el sol se posó en lo alto del cielo, anunciando así el medio día, lograron despegar sus pestañas dando el buenos días a lo que sería el principio de la verdad.  
  
Cuando Heero abrió sus ojos, unos de color violeta hermosos estaban sobre los suyos, escudriñándole, cual doctor, revisa a su paciente.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el niño de larga trenza con una sonrisa digna  
de un ángel, a lo que el otro solo asintió.... - te traje algo de comer,  
supongo que tienes hambre.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? - dijo el chico de ojos coblato  
con desconfianza.  
- Por que mi madre me enseñó que debo ser gentil con niños menores que  
yo y con todos aquellas personas desvalidas.... - sonrió, mas esa  
sonrisa se borro al ver el rostro con enojo del otro chico.  
- No estoy desvalido.....solo estaba herido....además, no veo que seas  
tan mayor que yo - dijo molesto desviando la vista hacia un rincón.  
- Oy!!, creo que comenzamos mal.......que dices si empezamos todo esto  
de nuevo.  
- y ¿Cómo?  
- ¡Hola! - dijo el trenzado con un sonrisa poniéndose en pie y  
estirando su mano hasta el otro chico - mi nombre es Duo, Duo Maxwel,  
tengo 10 años y soy un Hono......¿y tu?  
- Soy Heero Yuy, tengo 7 años ...........soy el último Koori. - dijo  
con dolor cambiando de pronto su semblante a la ira para decir - y odio  
a los Honos.  
- Pues a mi no debes odiarme!!! - dijo molesto el chico mayor. - yo no  
le hice nada a tu Clan y además, no siendo suficiente eso, ¡te salvé la  
vida!  
- Y qué quieres que haga con respecto a eso, que te venere como a un  
dios y sea tu fiel esclavo - dijo con sarcásmo el pequeño.  
- No, quiero que hagas algo más sencillo que eso.. - dijo con una  
enorme sonrisa - sabes.......me gustaría que me enseñaras a  
usar........el poder de los Koori.  
- Imposible - dijo Heero de forma enérgica - para usar ese poder debes  
tener sangre Koori en tus venas.  
- Eso no es problema.........por mis venas corré la sangre de los  
Koori...  
  
Volviéndo a la actualidad, observó ese rostro fiero ante él, esos ojos cobaltos que se le hacían tan familiar, y sobre todo, aquella mirada cargada de ira......todo por que ellos eran unos Honos.....  
  
Pero no podía ser verdad, aquel ante él no podía ser ese niño de su infancia....ya que ese niño, había sido muerto por su padre al hecharlo por el acantilado del río, una noche cuando lo descubrió junto a él........  
  
- ¡NO!...¡no es así! - dijo Heero gritando al ver la posición estúpida  
que adoptaba su amigo al invocar la fuerza Koori - debes  
relajarte.....no es algo como el fuego que ustedes usan.....el fuego  
proviene del fervor, de la ira.......el hielo proviene de aquí - dijo el  
niño apuntando el corazón del otro..... - siente el control de tus  
emosiones y el frío de la indolencia.....  
  
Duo tomó su mano derecha por la muñeca, y sosteniéndola con fuerza, ésta comenzó a brillar, y dar destellos plateados como los rayos de luz de luna. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, trato de controlar lo que por su cuerpo ocurría y cayendo de rodillas sobre el pasto verde, golpeó su puño contra la tierra haciendo volar por los aires las hojas y ramas secas en el suelo, las cuales al elevarse, se convirtieron el cristal frío......  
  
Todo a su alrededor se volvió de hielo, dejando una neblina espesa entre ellos. El rostro de Heero sonrió con satisfacción.....al fin el tonto de su amigo había logrado crear hielo, al fin confirmaba las palabras de éste......si, por sus venas también corría sangre Koori......al fin no se sentía solo......al fin sabía que él, no era el último.  
  
De pronto el grito de Duo le sacó de sus cabilaciones, y prestando atención a su amigo, le vio con horror........Duo, al parecer, había perdido control sobre el hielo, y ahora mismo, le estaba rodeando por completo, formando su propio cuerpo como una escultura de hielo.....  
  
"NO!!!" gritó, pero aún así, el hielo seguía cubriendo el cuerpo pequeño del niño.....estaba perdido, ya nada podía hacer.....ni siquiera sabía como decirle que hiciera para controlar aquel poder que parecía escapar a toda dimensión.  
  
Un momento, escapar.....escapar.....sí, había que dejar escapar el frío, y lo único que debía hacer para que eso ocurriera era......  
  
"¡RECUERDA EL CALOR!" gritó con desespero, pero Duo estaba tan asustado olvidando todo a su alrededor, que las palabras de Heero parecían escapar a su realidad.  
  
Con paso seguro, caminó hasta Duo, debía ayudarle a conseguir calor en su cuerpo, y solo conocía una forma para que un Hono cobrara calor.....Su padre se lo había enseñado....y era hora de usar ese método.  
  
Cuando se acercó, el hielo había cubierto el cuerpo de Duo y parte de su cuello llegando hasta la base de su rostro. Sus manos frías acunaron el rostro del más alto y empinanándose en la punta de sus pies, acercó sus labios y cazó los del otro chico.  
  
De ahí todo se volvió borroso, un sentimiento cálido se adueño del cuerpo de Duo emitiendo pequeños toques eléctricos que hacían hervir su piel, aquella lengua cálida y húmenda que se paseaba como serpiente rozando la suya, y aquel vapor que parecía envolverlos en una nube etérea.....el cabello de Heero semi mojado, y sus ojos cobaltos brillando en intensidad......¿Qué era aquel sentimiento?  
  
Al volver a la realidad, Heero tenía un hermoso tono carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos con verguenza dibujada en sus labios rojos por el beso....... observó a su alrededor y vio que todo el hielo se había evaporado y esa era la nube blanca en la que se había visto inmerso, su corazón rebosó en felicidad, todo era perfecto, todo era casi un sueño, pero de pronto, el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla al fijar su vista en una mirada negra que le observaba con odio.  
  
Lo demás ocurrió tan rápido ante sus ojos jóvenes que aún su cabeza no lograba procesar....solo recordaba a su padre tomando al pequeño Koori por el cuello y azotándolo contra la base del árbol donde le vio por primera vez, para luego sin soltarle, y pese a que el estaba sujetando sus piernas con desespero y rogando, le dejara caer por el barranco, por aquel acantilado donde convergía la catarata del río.  
  
Luego solo vio como el cuerpo pequeño caía inconsciente y se perdía entre las aguas de la cascada.  
  
En ese momento sintió como su corazón se quebraba y parecía llorar, volteó para ver a su padre con sus ojos violeta cubiertos de ira, cubiertos de vacío, pero su padre tenía nuevos planes para él, y en ese preciso momento estaba desvainando su espada, cosa que provocó el terror más grande de todos los que había vivido hasta ese día.  
  
"¡Tu no eres mi hijo!" dijo el hombre empuñando su espada con intención de clavarla en el cuerpo delgado del niño, "jamás debiste nacer, sucio engendro!" terminó alzando la espada para dar la estocada final y el niño cerró sus ojos con horror.  
  
Pero cuando el lanze fue hecho, la espada chocó contra otra que centelleó con fino eco en el silencio del bosque que se había formado de un momento a otro.  
  
Cuando Duo abrió los ojos, ante su mirada brilló una hermosa perla en forma de lágrima que había caído en la hierba, rodeada de incontables plumas blancas como la nieve que se esparcían a lo largo de un par de alas del mismo color.  
  
"Un ángel" se escapó de sus labios al ver al niño con máscara de porcelana y cabello rubio frente a él, protegiéndole.  
  
Fue entonces que recordó las enseñanzas de su amigo, y concentrándose a más no poder, mientras el ángel seguía peleando con su espada contra su padre, tratando de protegerle, su puño volvió a brillar y el hielo comenzó a formarse a su alrededor.  
  
"Te odio......No sabes cuanto he sido capaz de odiarte!" gritó el niño golpeando su puño contra el piso haciendo que una columna de hielo se formara y cubriera por completo el cuerpo de su padre, atravesando con sus espinas su cuerpo, que vertió hasta la última gota de sangre formando un hermoso camino rojo bajo la figura de hielo.  
  
El ángel se acercó al niño enfundando su espada y arrodillándose ante él, secó las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos violeta.  
  
"no guardes rencor en tu corazón para nadie.....por que nadie es merecedor del odio de un pequeño niño.....menos, de un alma pura" terminó poniéndose en pie para marchanrse.  
  
"Tu no entiendes.....él se llevó lo que había aprendido a querer" dijo con voz desgarrada casi lastimera.  
  
"el que no entiende eres tu, mi niño.....él no te ha quitado nada.....pronto, le volverás a ver" fue lo último que dijo el ángel rubio antes de desaparecer.  
  
Pero las palabras y las promesas se las lleva el viento, y él no había vuelto a confiar en nadie desde aquel día, ni siquiera en los dichos del ángel.....cómo creer ahora, que aquel que se hallaba frente a él, pudiera ser ese niño, que él estaba más que seguro, e había muerto en ese acantilado......cuando su debilidad de infante, le había impedido salvarle....  
  
////////////////////  
  
- Aún no me das una razón certera de por qué debo ir a enfrentarme  
a él. - decía el joven Yuuen con cara de pocos amigos ante el  
comandante Kushrenada.  
- Es una orden Wufei, no te lo estoy pidiendo.  
- No importa que sea una orden.....le estoy pidiendo una  
razón....no pelearé sin una - dijo con voz segura, a lo que el más alto  
reaccionó de forma violenta.  
- No quieras pasarte de listo, niño - dijo tomando a Wufei por la  
solapa de su traje y alzándolo hasta su altura - Yo soy el  
comandante....debes obedecerme!!!  
- Me dijiste que solo era un pequeño niño rubio, que viajaba con  
otro un tanto más alto que él.....para que envíar entonces un grupo de  
más de 20 soldados para acabar con ellos.....además, ni siquiera nos  
das una razón, no arriesgaré a mis hombres por nada....¿entiendes?...  
- Estas sublebándote Wufei - dijo el hombre sintiendo que su  
cuerpo cobraba calor con la cercanía del muchacho.  
- Es por aquella mujer, ¿verdad? - dijo de forma sería, clavando  
sus ojos negros en los azules del hombre - ella te pidió esto.....acaso  
me estás haciendo salir en su busqueda solo para estar con ella......  
- Y si es eso cierto.....por qué debería yo darte explicaciones -  
dijo con molestia el más alto soltando del agarre al Yuuen.  
- Porque si es eso cierto, saldría de inmediato.......no me gusta  
ver como te paseas ante todos con tus amantes de ocasión - dijo el  
muchacho con repudio.  
- Entonces es cierto....todo lo que piensas es verdad - dijo con  
algo de alegría al saber que el joven guerrero daba por primera vez,  
señales de celos.  
- Bien, entonces haré que mis hombres le traigan la cabeza del  
niño....puesto que yo no pienso volver. - dijo dando comienzo a su  
marcha para salir de la pequeña oficina, pero fue detenido rápidamente  
por el otro hombre.  
- Qué tonterías dices....No puedes hacer eso, Wufei,  
recuerda......tu me perteneces.... - dijo acorralándolo contra la pared  
de piedra.  
- Puede que mi cuerpo le pertenesca - dijo el Yuuen sintiendo las  
manos del otro hombre sobre su cuerpo, acariciándole de forma tentativa  
- pero mi alma, es libre como la perla más preciada sobre la tierra...y  
aquel que sepa tomarla entre sus manos, será el único dueño....no  
alguien como usted, señor. - dijo con enojo  
  
Treize no pudo objetar a nada de lo dicho por el joven, y alejándose de su cuerpo, volvió a sentarse junto al escritorio y mirando de forma cansada a su antiguo aprendiz, solo terminó rindiéndose ante lo evidente......"Haz lo que desees, Wufei....luego, no digas que no te lo advertí".  
  
Dicho esto, Wufei salió de la oficina del comandante, para luego armar la comitiva que daría muerte a ese individuo que su comandante le había encargado asesinar.....incluso aún, sin siquiera darle una razón justa......  
  
////////////////////  
  
El cielo pareció volverse de sangre ante los ojos incrédulos del Rey de los Silfils, el agua que les separaba del mundo humano, acaso ¿podría ser suficiente, como para protegerles de la devastación, que a pesar de vivir bajo la capa gruesa de mar, él podía oler con facilidad?.........No lo sabía.  
  
Incluso no sabía cuanto más podría seguir soportando su cancerígena enfermedad que parecía arrebatarle la vida. Sus ojos cansados por los años de reinado, sus manos marchitas al igual que la piel de su cuerpo, le decía y premoniciaba su próxima muerte.....pero era demasiado pronto.  
  
Tan pronto que no sabía que hacer.....No tenía heredero al trono de su reino, ya que su descendencia solo constaba de su pequeña Hija de solo 16 años, la cual, nació desgarrando a su madre y provocándole la muerte, además él no tenía esperanzas de que su hija fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar las presiones de un reinado.  
  
La única solución que logró hallar, fue el hacerla presa de un matrimonio forzado, con el consejero más fiel y integro de su corte, así, conseguiría un descendiente, y podría entregarle los mandos de su reinado.....confiando siempre que sería la única opción sensata, en su mundo ahora "de cabeza".  
  
La reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar, y casi sumergida en un mar de llanto, se negó ante tal propuesta y juró mil veces preferir estar muerta que casarse a la fuerza con alguien a quien no amaba.  
  
Fue castigada a no ver el sol durante mil días, y a sufrir de la soledad hasta que decidiera aceptar la propuesta.....Fue encerrada en la torre más alta del castillo, donde solo una persona podía ir y alimentarla.....ella escogió a su nodriza......sin saber el rey, el por qué de esta desición.  
  
- Mi niña - llamó la mujer en la puerta de la torre, la cual  
estaba encadenada, pero aún así, después de abrir las cadenas cada  
tarde para entregar los alimentos, debían llamar a la puerta, ya que la  
niña, cerraba con seguro desde adentro de la habitación.  
- Eres tu ¿Sally? - dijo la niña con un tono quebrado de voz y  
asomando por la ventana de la puerta sus ojos llorosos, como rogando  
consuelo.  
- Tranquila, mi niña......ya estoy aquí....no tienes por qué  
temer.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, con ese sonido casi oxidado que hiela la sangre en la osucridad. La mujer de largos cabellos castaños dorados y ojos azules hermosos, entró en la habitación, donde la princesa se colgó de su cuerllo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Sally la tomó entre sus brazos como en antaño y la cargó hasta la cama, donde la dejó sentarse a su lado, sin separarse de su cuerpo  
  
- ¿no cambiará de idea, princesa? - dijo la mujer acariciando  
suavemente el cabello ahora corto de la niña.  
- ¡NO! - dijo con determinación - no puedo llegar y aceptar a  
quien escoja mi padre....yo.....yo jamás podría amar a alguien así....  
- Esto ya lo hablamos antes, Hilde......tu no puedes imponer  
normas sobre el rey, tu solo eres su hija, y como tal, debes obedecer  
su orden.  
- Pero....pero - decía levantando su rostro mirando fijamento los  
ovalos celestes de la mujer - tu sabes lo que siento!! - para luego  
bajar de nuevo la vista y apretar los ojos con dolor.  
- Y aunque yo sienta lo mismo......solo soy una nodriza....y jamás  
podermos estar juntas....  
  
Hilde comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, sus hombros se estremecían con cada respiración y doloroso suspiro.amaba a Sally, desde siempre y por siempre.....pero algo de razón tenía la mujer que fue su nodriza durante sus 16 años.......  
  
Ellas jamás podrían estar juntas.........jamás....y eso provocó aún más fuerte el llanto.de la muchacha, que parecía hundirse en su pena, cada vez más.  
  
Unas manos blancas acunaron su rostro con dulzura, y unos labios carmesí, cálidos y dulces, atraparon los suyos con amor.....con amor puro y desmedido, provocando el estremecimiento de cada poro de la piel del cuerpo más pequeño.  
  
Las manos cobraron vida, dentro del fulgor de amor y deseo que las rodeaba.....Los labios humedecidos se movían al compás de los dedos que acariciaban la fina piel de la princesa, mientras, sus propias manos, comenzaban a abrir la parte de arriba del traje de la mujer.  
  
El pecho redondo y firme con un pezón duro y erecto de color rosa se dejó ver ante los ojos de la princesa. Guiando su vista hasta los ojos celestes de la mujer, como pidiendo autorización para su accionar, Hilde se acercacó para lamer suavemente aquel botón rosa, que después sorbió y mordisqueó a gusto, liberando así su secreta perversión ante las paredes silenciosas de su cautiverio.........dando comienzo así, a un sin fin de caricias y gemidos, que en esa soledad y nada de la torre, no era más que otro sonido a lo lejos....  
  
////////////////////  
  
Heero observaba la situación con ojos fríos y calculadores, eran casi 7 Honos, sin contar a aquel que no tenía alas, su poder ahora era más fuerte que cuando era niño, así que podría vencer al menos a 4 de ellos, los otros tres, conociendo las habilidades de su amigo Trowa, sería sencillo....pero ese Hono sin alas, ese de ojos violeta....por qué no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella figura.....era como si algo en su cabeza le dijera que debía recordar.....pero.......recordar ¿qué?.  
  
Trowa había puesto al pequeño ángel tras su cuerpo....aún estaba débil por la herida anterior, y si esta vez era alcanzado por algun tipo de lanze o era herido de alguna forma, no quería pensar en como resultarían las cosas......  
  
El Hono de ojos violeta, vio como el chico alto protegía de sobremanera al pequeño niño de ojos hermosos y cabello rubio.....  
  
Por largo tiempo le observó dudoso....era como si le conociera, pero era la primera vez que veía unos ojos como los de ese niño, tan puros, tan transparentes....y sobre todo, de aquel color tan extraño, tanto o más que los propios.  
  
Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se apoderó de sus labios delgados......necesitaba saber más de aquel niño.....saber....por que provocaba esa extraña sensación en su interior....y guiando su vista hacia la de sus hombres, sonrió aún más pronunciadamente....  
  
"....traiganme al rubio......a los demás, pueden matarlos...."  
  
Diciendo eso, solo volteó para irse, pero una espesa neblina comenzó a rodear todo el lugra. Era frío, tan frío como...........Trozos de hielo comenzaron a formarse alrededor de los árboles, el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por el costado de unos roqueríos se cristalizó totalmente......No tubo tiempo para reaccionar, solo alcanzó a voltear una vez más hacia donde se hallaba ese chico de ojos color cobalto, para ver como su manos empuñada brillaba cual si fuera una esfera plateada de energía. Como reconociendo lo que ocurría, cerró sus ojos, y sus labios dejaron escapar una especie de plegaria a......¿Selene?.....eso era imposible viniendo de un Hono.  
  
Pero Heero no se detuvo, su cuerpo parecía que se volvía el mismo de Hielo, su cuerpo lleno de energía, casi sin poder controlarla........  
  
Su rodilla se dobló ante la magnitud de su poder, y callendo sobre la hierva fresca, su puño se enterró en el cesped, provocando una ventisca sumamente fuerte que hizo volar hojas, ramas y piedras que se encontraban a sus alrededores.......Trowa por institno, cubrió con su cuerpo la figura frágil del ángel y tratndo de ocultarse tras un árbol, vieron como enormes columnas de energía se levantaban desde el suelo y comenzaban a moverse hasta crear una especie de barrera blanca entre Heero y todo lo demás.  
  
En ese momento el Koori, se levantó orgulloso, y abriendo sus ojos, mostró sus pupilas brillantes con sed de venganza......  
  
Alzó los brazos y observando el cielo, expulsó su energía, la cual, se expandió a su alrededor, cual si fuera una gran bomba.  
  
Cuando por fin la neblina se discipó, en aquel sendero solo había por doquier, enormes figuras de Hielo, que brillaban con el sol de medio día, que se alzaba y colaba por entre los árboles dando de lleno en el hielo, creando un hermoso escenario de frío y muerte.  
  
Siete figuras, exactamente, ni más ni menos, pero..........por qué solo siete...  
  
Guió su vista, recorriendo cada rincón, intentando descubrir donde se hallaba la figura restante, la figura del Hono de ojos violeta que no poseía alas.  
  
"...aquí..." se oyó una voz divertida desde lo alto.  
  
Al alzar Heero la vista, se encontro con aquel Hono desprovisto de alas sobre una de las figuras de hielo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observándole de forma inquietante.  
  
No supo como reaccionar solo se quedó observando a aquella figura delgada y bella bajo el sol sin mover ni siquiera un músculo.  
  
"¿cómo sobreviviste?" preguntó Heero de pronto totalmente intrigado.  
  
Pero el otro chico solo sonrió aún más y sentándose sobre la figura de Hielo, solo dijo "por poco matas a tus amigos.......Heero Yuy"  
  
Sabía su nombre.......ese maldito Hono conocía su nombre y se daba el lujo de llamarle como si le conociera, su corazón tembló intentando no prestarle atención a aquella sensación que le hacía querer desistir de seguir peleando.....pero ......¿por qué?  
  
"......quién eres....." Dijo enfadado, mientras guiaba su vista para ver donde sus acompañantes de viaje, salían desde atrás de un árbol con algo de hielo en sus ropajes. Para luego volver a fijar su vista en la mirada violeta del Hono.  
  
"Tu sabes quien soy.......mi nombre es.....Duo....Duo Maxwel"  
  
El mundo pareció girar de pronto bajo sus pies y sin avisarle; había gastado demasiada energía venciendo a todos los Honos juntos....pero ese nombre, aquel nombre que parecía golpear duro contra sus recuerdos, era lo único que le hacía seguir luchando, contra su cuerpo cansado y ya casi dormido........una lucha inútil que terminó cuando, ya rendido, cerró sus furiosos ojos, para caer inconsciente.  
  
El cuerpo se desplomó casi inherte, pero antes de caer al suelo, el Hono sobreviviente, alcanzó a detenerle, acunándole en sus brazos, permitiendo que su cuerpo cansado, pudiera apoyarse en el suyo........para luego, terminar diciendo, casi en un susurro....  
  
".....bienvenido a casa........hermano...."  
  
Continuará.......  
  
N/A.............Me van a matar.....me van a matar.........snif snif snif......  
  
Supongo que las que estan leyendo esto, creen que estos dos son hermanos......Y ES CIERTO!!!!.......jejeje, no mentira, todavía no decido bien eso, así que no coman ancias, todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora, que esto quede aquí.  
  
Carmín, pensaba subir este capítulo el lunes, pero celebrando que estes de vuelta con nosotras y feliz como siempre....lo hago hoy, solo para ti!!!!  
  
Uru Gracias por tus comentarios, eres un sol  
  
Lei-Zhen : ves como todo tiene su porque, principio y final......por lo menos hasta ahora no he matado a nadie de los personajes principales......aunque a penas aparesca Relena, la mato......jejejeje (un mal necesario)  
  
Trowa : amigo lindo!!!!, este capítulo había prometido un besito entre Trowa y Quatre, pero no se dio, trataré en el próximo....pero no quiero forzar la historia...así que de una hago el lemon.......jejeje, mentira, tendrás que aguantarte!!!....y cuida mucho a Quatre, mira que él es ángel en verdad.  
  
Toda pregunta será respondida, si algo no se entendió, pues, háganmelo saber, y si tienen alguna idea de como seguir con este mentado fics......ayudaaaaaaaa!!!!, denme ideas que yo sabré como usarlas.....  
  
Gracias por leer hasta aquí Seiryu 


	6. Capitulo 5

"PERLAS DEL ALMA"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Todos los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta intento de escritora los tomó prestado solo para escribir un fic para fanáticos. Y aunque Trowa se como todo lo de mi alacena, él no es mío..... (Qué más quiciera yo...... snif)  
  
Advertencia : fic con contendio lemon suave, es que ya el yuri me estaba traumando..... si no te agrada este tema....mejor no leas el capítulo hasta el primero de estos símbolo (////////////)  
  
Parejas: 1x2 3x4 5x13 HxS RxMxD (si ya sé que hasta ahora no ha aparecido Relena, pero ya pronto)  
  
Capítulo 05  
"Te amaré en Silencio"  
  
"...las penas se van y vuelven a estar,  
anclandas en un mar que suele callar,  
tus lágrimas, tu devoción,  
un pez que vence todo su temor, para vivir,  
para existir y descubrirse cada día más...intenta amar..."  
  
("Intenta Amar"....La Ley)  
  
....perdido.....tu haz perdido......como siempre, como tu destino lo ha demandado desde el principio de los tiempos.....destinado al fracaso, destinado a no poder nunca.....nunca estar con la persona que deseas.....¿por qué?  
  
¿No lo recuerdas?.....tu odio, tu perdición, tu amor, tu venganza......¿lo recuerdas ahora?..... tu señor, tu soberano, tu gobernate....tu padre, tu amor.  
  
pero esto es distinto....¿verdad?.....tan diferente a aquella vez, donde solo tu orgullo de ángel fue herido....donde nada fue tan doloroso como esta vez....¿verdad?, ahora piensa....por qué duele tanto.....¿lo sabes?, o no lo quieres saber.  
  
Sus ojos, negros como la misteriosa noche, brillantes como el orgullo innato de su ser, su cabello, como el ala de un cuervo, con esos destellos blancos, provocados por la única con derecho suficiente como para acariciarlos.....la luna plateada, su rostro, blanco y lechoso como el homo del armiño más puro sobre esta estúpida tierra....su piel, suave y cálida como el fuego que te abrazaba cada noche en el infierno, que te hace desear más y más calor.. Su boca, tan dulce y húmeda, como el fruto más perfecto y maduro del árbol de la perdición, donde con tus palabras, hiciste pecar al hombre por primera vez......  
  
Pero que es el pecado en todo su definición?, no es más que un simple deleite humano, no es más que hacer realidad un deseo oculto en lo más profundo de la consciencia humana, o de cualquier raza......qué es pecar?, es desear algo con tanta fuerza, que a pesar de estar prohibido por las leyes humanas y divinas, no puedes dejar de cumplirlo?, eso es pecar?.....  
  
Entonces, Dios pecó cuando creo a su primer ángel, todo belleza, todo armonía....Dios pecó entonces al concederle un corazón lo suficientemente grande, como para ser poseedor de un amor perfecto.......  
  
Somos imagen y semejanza de él.......somos pecadores, corruptos, asesinos, depravados, imisericordes, todo absolutamente todo lo malo habita en nosotros......pero ¿qué más?.  
  
Wufei, si, es orgulloso, altanero, despota e insensible.....pero en el fondo.....ahí donde solo su dueño puede tocarle, es tan dócil y suave, tan apasionado y lujurioso, como el ser más perfecto de la creación......si, Wufei en realidad, es el verdadero ángel aquí....  
  
Recuerdo cuando todo esto comenzó...también recuerdo cuando me vi por primera vez mirándole de forma sexual......y también recuerdo, cuando fue la primera vez que osé tocar su piel y tomarle, robarle lo único que cuidó desde siempre, como el tesoro más valioso.....su orgullo....su pureza de espíritu.  
  
¿sabes cual es el precio a pagar por aquellos poseedores de la perla del alma?....¿sabes que es lo que pasa, cuando una perla se libera del cuerpo que la ha guardado por años?....  
  
No, pero eso es imposible.....jamás dejaría que se me escapara de las manos algo tan valioso como una perla.....aunque tenga que arrancarle el alma del cuerpo con mis propias manos a cada ser sobre la tierra, lo haré.........todas ellas serán mias, y al final de toda esta historia.....podré crear mi propio cielo, mi propio paraiso, mi propio edén.....solo para estar con él.......siempre, siempre.....para siempre......  
  
¿haz pensado en la realidad?, ¿te haz dado cuenta, que le haz enviado a la misma muerte para conseguir lo que tanto deseas?  
  
Se ha ido de mi lado, para ya no volver, para ya no tocarle....todo por que no soy capaz de estar a su lado cada vez que me necesita.....  
  
"..no me toques, Treize!!!!" siempre recuerdo aquella frase.....aquella que tanto amé en ese instante....la frase que me dijo que el en si, no me necesitaba, pero que a la vez, fue el pie de inicio de esto que logramos tener..........  
  
Siempre orgulloso y fiero....como debe ser, como siempre me ha de gustar.....  
  
Aquella batalla contra la ahora extinta raza de los Alcinos....hijos de Alcione, seres alados y con gran poder....fue una batalla cruel y despiadada....sin tregua ni piedad....y al final nada pudimos hacer contra ellos, me vi rodeado y una vez más vencido....por seres inferiores, por simples monos con alma.....no pude resistirlo provocándome un arranque de locura que, sin importar siquiera que él estuviera a mi lado en la batalla, el deseo de sangre y muerte me cegó, y liberé mi poder de ángel, destruyendo a mi paso todo lo que, el soberano de los cielos, como creador, había construido......incluso, acabé de paso con mi ejército y el de los Alcinos....sin percatarme que Wufei, caía herido, al mismo tiempo, por el mismo poder que yo había liberado.  
  
No era justo, acaso, aparte de no poder amar a mi padre como yo deseaba....incluso arrancaría de mi lado, lo único que consideraba en esta vida, como razón para seguir viviendo.......  
  
Era mi castigo....mi castigo divino......solo para mi.  
  
Esa noche le mantuve caliente entre mis brazos, intentando buscar una flor de fuego para sanarle....pero fue inútil, esas flores se había extinguido en este sucio planeta hacía mucho tiempo..  
  
Me sentí perdido al verle morir entre mis brazos...y por primera vez, una lágrima resvaló de mis ojos, una hermosa lágrima que al tocar el rostro blanco y moribundo de mi niño, se volvió de inmediato una perla perfecta....tan blanca y pura, como la piel de mi hermoso niño.  
  
Fue entonces que una pluma inmaculada llegó hasta mis manos, y ante mi se dibujó un ángel el cual reconocí de inmediato como a la muerte, ya que en su mano derecha, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, se podían distinguir perfectamente los símbolos de la nefasta y fría cortadora de la vida.  
  
Le miré desafiante y apreté el cuerpo pequeño contra mi pecho......no se lo entregaría, ne le daría mi niño a nadie...aún cuando tuviera que enfrentarme al mismísmo señor de los cielos.  
  
El ángel de largos cabellos dorados y una fría máscara de procelana sobre su rostro, pareció entender, y cortando con una pequeña espada que tenía en su cintura, la palma de su mano, dejó colorse unas gotas de su divina sangre sobre la hierva seca, que como de la nada, surgió una bella mata de incontables capullos, que bajo la luz exquicita de la luna, germinaron dejando ante mis ojos, la maravillosa vista de una flor de fuego que acababa de florecer.........  
  
Ni siquiera le di las gracias, solo corté uno de los pistilos de la flor, la cual se marchito de inmediato, y colocándola sobre mi lengua, uní mis labios a los del pequeño niño a mi lado.......¿cuandos años tenía Wufei en ese entoces?....¿14...o 15 años?  
  
No lo recuerdo, solo sé que a penas sintió mi boca sobre la suya, con lo que le restaba de fuerzas, trató de empujarme lejos, solo logrando que me separara de sus labios, para luego decir... "..no me toques, Treize!!!!"  
  
Solo fue una vez, y casi no había provado bien sus labios, pero fue la droga exquicita de su calor, lo que con solo ese roce, me hizo adicto a su ser........esa noche recuerdo que a la fuerza le volvía a besar, y mientras él comenzaba a responder a mi beso, mis manos poseídas por el deseo de tener y provar más, se metieron bajo sus ropajes, liberándolo de ellos y dejándole desnudo bajo la luz de luna.....solo para mi.....infinitamente mío.....solo mío........  
  
Fue cuando recordé al hermoso ángel ante nosotros, pero al alzar mi rostro para buscarle, solo encontre incontables plumas meciéndose al viento.  
  
Fuo lo último que recuerdo antes de provar aquella piel con mis labios, antes de lamer cada centímetro de aquella piel, de provar aquellos rosados y endurecidos pezones, antes de escucharle gemir por primera vez, cuando con mi boca rodee su debilidad.  
  
"te lastimé?" fue lo primero que le pregunté cuando me sentí por completo dentro de él.....y qué respondió....un ¿si?....un ¿no?.....no, claro que no respondió nada......solo se alzó hasta mi rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos, para simplemente volver a besarme y susurrar a mi oído "...la flor de fuego tiene 3 pistilos más..."  
  
Tres pistilos más que jamás usamos, porque a pesar de que su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño ante mi fortaleza, como increible milagro de la naturaleza, su entrada caliente y húmeda, se amoldó perfectamente a mi.....como si en verdad, desde un principio, hubiésemos estado hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
.......y ahora.....  
  
Solo puedo ver como sobre su corcel negro de bellos detalles y moños rojos, se marcha ante mi figura, con su mirada dura, con su entrecejo fruncido, y yo solo puedo observarle, verle irse, sin siquiera entender como o cuando, fue que decidí ayudar a Nirvana para derrocar a mi padre........  
  
Pensándolo bien....esta batalla acarreará un sabor muy amargo a mi boca....  
  
¿está bien perder a lo que secretamente he amado durante años, solo por una simple venganza?......perder a Wufei, solo por un estúpido capricho......  
  
¿Es correcto eso?......  
  
Estoy comenzando a reaccionar que esto, cuando acabe, simplemente, no terminará en nada bueno para mi.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
El silencio rodeo a la luz y la volvió tinieblas, la luna se volvió de sangre a penas sus ojos miraron al ángel con devoción, el cielo se cubrió de oscuridad en la nada de su silencio y la tierra se secó en un mar de desolación.  
  
La sangre se coló desde la luna y borbotoneó dentro del mar, mientras sus manos temblorosas se fundieron en el bermellón del manantial de Dios. Los labios balbicearon lo prohibido y el nombre del que reconoció como su pasado, se dibujo en su boca, como cruel recuerdo de lo que deseaba olvidar.......aquel Hono de maravillosos ojos violeta, que le enseñó lo que era el amor.  
  
Su cuerpo tembló bajo el silencio de su alma, y su piel fue vencida bajo la caricia del abandono. Creyó en la inexistencia y su alma se evaporó cual cruz de plata en la luz de los rayos de luna  
  
".....mi nombre es Duo Maxwell.....tengo 10 años y soy un Hono"....pudo oír claro en lo que parecía ser un sueño".  
  
De un solo movimiento, quedó sentado sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, cubierto por gruesas cobijas que parecían ser de un material muy parecido a los que usaban en su antigua aldea....si, ahora estaba seguro, este material.......hilos de luna tejidos por manos de Koori.....  
  
Sus ojos cansados observaron el color gris del atardecer.....que era ese color......¿un ocaso?, pero si recordaba perfectamente que antes del ataque Hono, a penas era de madrugada......  
  
¡¡El ataque Hono!!  
  
Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y un gran mareo se adueño de sus sentidos, haciéndole trastabillar y caer.......pero unos brazos delgados y suaves le atraparon antes de caer al piso, mientras, un hermoso cabello castaño largo se meció al compas del viento que entraba por la ventana, dejándose ver caprichosamente por los ojos cobalto de Heero....  
  
- Tranquilo, pequeño - dijo el chico alto mientras le permitía  
volver a sentarse en la cama. - aún no recuperas todas tus fuerzas.  
- No soy un niño - dijo de pronto el otro chico, guiando sus ojos  
hacia el rostro delgado y de finas facciones del otro chico  
maravillándose y recordando aquellos ojos violeta que pícaros, se  
dejaron ver ante él - e ....eres.......tu....  
  
Ante tal afirmación, el chico de hermosos ojos violeta a su lado, sonrió como nunca y lanzando un suspiro al aire, solo asintió suavemente, confirmando las suposiciones del otro chico.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Trowa caminó con paso seguro hasta lo más alto de aquella colina, donde un pequeño muchacho, de hermoso y largo cabello rubio, observaba fascinado la puesta de sol, dibujándos en su rostro, aquel color anaranjado, que en sus hermosos ojos turquesa, parecía brillas el fuego calmo de la luz.  
  
Se detuvo cuando estuvo ya a su lado, y sin voltear aún a verle, susurró con dulzura....  
  
- Heero ya despertó -  
- Ya lo sé......desde aquí puedo sentir como su alma esta  
intranquila, como si su cabeza estubiera llena de confusión. -  
respondió el más pequeño.  
- ¿Quién crees que tenga la perla del alma?, es una aldea bastante  
grande....hay muchos Honos aquí... -  
- Según la leyenda, aquellos elegidos por la perla del alma,  
seguirán al ángel que los busca sin la necesidad de tratar de  
encontrarles....  
- ya veo... - dijo volteando a ver al niño mientras los últimos  
rayos de sol se iban. - por eso me dejaste venir contigo....crees que  
poseo una de las perlas..  
- No - se apresuró a responder el más pequeño.... - te dejé venir  
con nosotros, por que ese era tu deseo.....y por que, el tenerte  
cerca........me hace sentir más seguro - dijo bajando la vista con un  
pequeño sonrojo. - gracias.......  
- No - dijo Trowa buscando algo entre sus ropajes en su cuello -  
gracias a ti.  
  
Un lago colgante en forma de bolsa amarrada en la punta , el cual fue abierto por las manos canelas del chico mas alto, dejo ver ante los ojos turquesa una gran cantidad de hermosas perlas blancas, eran muchas.....y todas del mismo color y la misma pureza........qué era eso, esas perlas, relucían preciosas bajo la luz de luna.....solo una especie de perlas podían verse tan puras y perfectas bajo la luz de luna....  
  
- Lágrimas de ángel - dijo con asombro el pequeño niño, sus ojos  
abiertos de par en par y su corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho,  
acaso podrían ser aquellas......¿sus propias lágrimas?  
- Después de aquella vez cuando renuncié a todo lo que creía  
verdadero, y dejé de ver a aquel ángel que me protegía.......cada  
mañana al despertar, o cada vez que me sentía perdido, o cada vez que  
perdía la esperanza....estas perlas aparecían en los rincones de  
nuestra casa... - dijo con la mirada perdida en aquel saquito lleno de  
perlas - fueron tantas y tantas que Catherine recogió durante años que  
al final de cuentas, ella comenzó a venderlas para que lograramos  
sobrevivir y conseguir alimento para nosotros.....  
- ¿Las vendía? - dijo mientras un sentimiento extraño se  
posesionaba en su corazón.  
- Yo nada podía hacer, ¿sabes?, solo era un niño, y  
además.....algo extraño pasaba cada vez que yo las tocaba.... - dijo  
viendo como los ojos del más pequeño se llenaban de lágrimas....¿acaso  
el hecho de deshacerse de aquellas perlas le lastimaba?.  
- Qué ocurría - dijo intentando ocultar sus ojos llorosos...¿por  
qué dolía algo tan insignificante?, de pronto vio como la mano de  
Trowa se acercaba a su rostro para secar sus lágrimas, y retrocediendo  
unos pasos le advirtió - ¡No!...los humanos no pueden tocar las  
lágrimas de los ángeles....si las tocan, de inmediato se transforman  
en perlas y.....es posible....que ya no fluyan más...  
- A eso me refería - dejo mientras dejaba caer una de las perlas  
de aquel colgante sobre su mano - jamás he podido tocarlas....  
  
Quatre vio claramente, como a penas la perla hacía contacto con su piel, se volvía una lágrima, tan transparente, tan brillante....era increible, pero, aún siendo humano, su piel parecía volver agua las perlas.....  
  
- ¿Co....cómo es posible? - dijo el niño acercándose a tocar la  
perla convertida en lágrima sobre la mano de Trowa - es como si  
después de años volviera a ver una de mis penas hecha  
lágrima.....jamás lo creí posible - decía mientras acariciaba el agua  
y de paso la mano del más alto.  
- por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté si eras tu.... - dijo  
Trowa fijando sus ojos esmeralda en el rostro suave e inocente del  
rubio.  
- Era necesario - dijo ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo de su  
cabello.... - si te lo hubiera dicho....habrías insistido en venir.  
- Aún así, aquí estoy.....junto a ti. -  
  
Los dedos de Trowa se alzaron hasta tocar la suave piel de las mejillas del niño, tratando de que su piel absorviera todas aquellas lágrimas saladas que tanto odiaba ver en aquel rostro precioso.....  
  
- Pero de esta forma es mejor - dijo el niño enfrentando su mirada  
con la de Trowa mostrando un hermoso sonrojo sobre sus mejillas - por  
que ahora sé que estás a mi lado por tu propia desición......estas  
conmigo por que tu así lo deseaste.  
  
Recordó entonces la cantidad de veces que deseo poder tocar la suave piel de aquel pequeño ángel que le visitaba para resguardar su felicidad.... pero éste nunca se lo permitió.....aún así, aquellas lágrimas de pena en aquel bello rostro, le producían dolor, le producían aún más pena.....verlo llorar era como apuñalar su corazón.....en esa época no entendía la razón de su sentir, pero ahora, que era lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de verle y tenerle frente a él.......sabía exactamente, que era lo que su corazón le demandaba....amaba ver la sonrisa del más pequeño, su corazón rebosaba en felicidad cada vez que aquellos ojos increiblemente grandes, e increiblemente puros le miraban con dulzura.......si, para que negarlo, él amó esos ojos desde la primera vez que los vio.....pero no podía amar a un ángel, a algo puro.....estaba prohibido....pero nada podía hacer contra u corazón, solo....acallar sus sentimientos.....guardando aquel sentimiento, en lo más profundo del silencio.......  
  
No le gustaba verlo sufrir, y mucho menos por su culpa, pero el ángel siempre terminaba derramando perlas sobre el suelo, mientras él, impotente, nada podía hacer....pero ahora....  
  
- Lamento todo el dolor o sufrimiento que por mi tuviste que  
soportar - dijo el chico alto sonriendo por primera vez para el niño.  
- No tienes por que disculparte - dijo desviando la vista hacia un  
lada, tratando de que su corazón no se desbordara por la cercanía del  
otro chico.  
- Desde hoy, no más lágrimas....¿si? - dijo acercándose a abrazar  
al más pequeño, recibiendo en respuesta, un suave movimiento contra su  
pecho, que por primera vez desde su infancia, lograba sentirse en  
paz.....en total tranquilidad....  
  
El sol se ocultó por fin tras el horizonte, y mientras los últimos rayos solares se extinguían a lo lejos, unos ojos azules llenos de maldad y rencor, observaban al pequeño rubio demasiado cerca del chico que ella había escogido desde pequeño para si e intentó llevarse con ella durante años guiándole a la luz....pero siempre fracaso....aquel chico de ojos verdes, nunca entro en la luz de la gloria y así nunca logró atrapado y no dejarle ir jamás......pero.....¿por qué jamás entró en la luz?.  
  
La respuesta correcta era y siempre fue.....Quatre....si, por aquel ángel rubio que custodiaba en su forma de niño, las puertas del edén....  
  
"No debes entrar en la luz......si lo hacer....ya jamás podrás volver...."  
  
Siempre la misma advertencia.....siempre protegiéndole......siempre....  
  
Pero ya no más.....ahora tenía a Lucifer y a la misma perla de la justicia de su lado.....el pequeño rubio no podría vencerle esta vez....nadie podría vencerle esta vez......la misma Nirvana y el cielo entero la respaldaba.....  
  
Ese insignificante ángel y su tropa de idiotas, nada podrían hacer en contra de la liberación de Nirvana...y cuando esto ocurriera....haría que aquella mujer le diera como esclavo el alma del chico de ojos verdes....esa sería su venganza.....  
  
Después de la toma del cielo por parte de los seguidores de Nirvana, Middi se proclamó a si misma, como el ángel de la venganza.....y viéndola tan precisa para aquel papel, Nirvana la hizo una de sus aliadas más cercanas....  
  
Solo esperaba que Lucifer no se enterara de que Wufei poseía una de las perlas....ni tampoco, se enterara del precio a pagar por los poseedores de la perla para su liberación....  
  
El precio infinito que debían pagar los dueños de las perlas para liberarlas de su cuerpo......  
  
Continúa....  
  
N/A: Capítulo reescrito en tiempo record.....jeejeje, no pregunten.  
solo diré ¡¡¡MALDITA CHATARRA DE PC!!!  
  
Solo espero que el reescribir este capítulo no afecte los que ya  
tengo escrito....snif.  
Y también espero que les guste este capítulo....lo hice con algo de  
angustia en el corazón, por que estaba 100% consciente que no me  
saldría como el primero y que a pesar de que lo intenté, el anterior  
era 1000% mejor.....  
  
Pero es lo que hay.....así que, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas de  
como unir a Duo con Heero, las acepto....lo juro.....no sé que hacer  
con esos dos.....  
  
Respuestas:  
  
¿por qué Duo no tiene alas?  
  
jejeje, jamás dije eso, solo dije que parecía que no tenía alas, y en el próximo capítulo harán su aparición, cuando el loco de Wufei ataque la aldea Hono.  
  
¿por que me demoro?  
  
Pues por que soy floja y qué!!!, no escribo más de dos páginas al día por que me da lata....  
  
¿que si Heero recordará todo referente a Duo?  
  
Sip, y ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo donde.....jejeje mejor no cuento más.  
  
Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer. Seiryu  
  



	7. Capitulo 6

PERLAS DEL ALMA  
BASADO EN EL ANIME DE GUNDAM WING  
By Seiryu  
  
Todos los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, en este fic solo fueron tomados para crear ficción para fanáticos, sin fines  
lucretivos.  
  
Parejas: 1x2 3x4 5x13 RXDXM (jejeje, aún no pienso hacer aparecer a la  
pastel de Relena, me niego!!)  
  
Contenido: yaoi, lemon, yuri, angust, AU, e insunuación de Insesto.  
  
Capítulo 6°  
La Flor de Fuego de 3 Pistilos.  
  
"...déjame ver más allá de mi odio e ilumina mi camino con tus ojos,  
déjame amarte aún siendo de mi sangre y muéstrame que sabes sentir,  
déjame huir junto a ti y recordar lo que una vez fuímos,  
déjame tomar tu mano y confiar  
es lo único que pido..."  
  
Cuando el cielo se volvió un sitio tenebroso por el pronto resurgimiento de la "Nada", cuando el Gobernante de los cielos comprendió el avenimiento de la destrucción de las razas por mano de Nirvana, convocó ante su presencia a todos los ángeles fieles, viendo con sumo amor a aquellos que se sacrificarían por él para volver a encerrar a la "Nada"  
  
El primero en ofrecerse, fue un hermoso ángel de pupilas tan verdes como las esmeraldas y de cabello castaño tan rebelde como su corazón......  
  
El se sacrificaría, el cargaría, bajo una figura humana, la perla de la esperanza en su pecho.....él se sacrificaría por la felicidad de su padre....y por la vida de todos aquellos a quienes él amaba.  
  
El Gran Soberano sonrió con amabilidad y amor infinito, y tomando al valiente ángel en sus manos, lo volvió un alma humana y la guardó dentro del cofre de las almas para cuando debiera renacer....  
  
Mas el tiempo pasó, y el resurgimiento de Nirvana nunca vino.  
  
En una época oscura, cuando Lucifer tomó el reinado de los infiernos, muchos ángeles cayeron para seguirle, y en medio de todos ellos, el ángel juez se rindió ante las promesas del primer ángel.  
  
Vio entonces el soberano la falta de su ángel juez y con profundo dolor, lloró su partida.  
  
Los nuevos vientos de cambio anunciaron nuevamente el avenimiento de Nirvana y el soberano convocó a las perlas del alma y las resguardó en su pecho para protegerlas de cualquier fiel de aquel ángel negro por venir, más sin darse cuenta, una de las perlas se desprendió de su mano y cayo al suelo siendo olvidada.  
  
Entonces el amo y señor de los cielos, con su infinito poder y amor, usando toda la misericordia que era capaz de manar, creo entre sus manos, viendo con asombro que un alma se posecionaba en su interior, a un pequeño ángel, un bello y frágil niño, de larga cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azul verdoso que se aperlaban bajo el aura omnipotente de su padre; con bellas alas blancas y puras, tan inmaculadas como la nieve jamás tocada en las montañas más altas del cielo.  
  
El pequeño ángel sonrió con ternura al verse tan pequeño e insignificante sentado en el regazo de su padre, sin entender aún, por qué de los ojos santos de su creador manaban lágrimas de dolor y tristeza bañando y bendiciendo con un futuro lleno de dolor su recién iniciada vida.  
  
La responsabilidad de ser el ángel juez....el ángel Juez, aquel que debe decidir si un alma debe vivir para siempre o ser destruida de la forma más dolorosa para pagar sus pecados en vida.......  
  
Cómo entregarle esa responsabilidad a un ángel tan pequeño y frágil como el que veía ahora ante sus ojos.......pero....  
  
Debía hacerlo...  
  
La espada del juicio resplandeció en la pequeña cintura y en sus manos aparecieron los símbolos con los cuales sería reconocido......  
  
El símbolo de la vida resplandeció en letras doradas y bellas líneas, mientras que el de la muerte, se marcó sombrío bajo el halo de sangre desprendida.  
  
El sollozo del pequeño al notar su destino le quebró el alma....tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan puro...y con una carga tan grande.....¡qué hacer para darle un poco de felicidad en su eterna tortura!.  
  
Con suma suavidad tomó un cabello dorado del pequeño niño, y tomando entre sus manos el cofre de las almas, lo abrió mostrando el hermoso resplandor de las auras puras por nacer.  
  
El niño sonrió al ver como el cabello que le pertenecía era hundido en aquella luminosidad y varias almas se prendían de él.  
  
"...5 almas" dijo el soberano " qué conveniente..."  
  
El Amo y Señor de los cielos le dijo al pequeño ángel que aquellas almas serían a las cuales, como ángel, debía proteger.....cosa que agrado de sobremanera al niño. Y vio el pequeño cuando su padre a cada alma le entregaba una pequeña perla que se fundía con suma facilidad al alma.  
  
Los ojos del soberano se abrieron de par en par al notar que su mano se había vaciado y aún le restaba un alma.....  
  
Si bien lo recordaba, había entregado la perla del amor, la justicia, la verdad y el valor.....entonces....¡FALTABA LA PERLA DEL ALMA MAS IMPORTANTE! ¡¡¡LA ESPERANZA!!!........ acaso había sido olvidada o quizás robada?  
  
No lo sabía, pero la verdad era que, ya nada podía hacer.....así que el última alma, se la entregó al pequeño ángel para que la bendiciera con su amor.  
  
El niño rió al sentir aquel calor hermoso, digno solo de un ángel en sus manos.....era un alma hermosa y suave de la cual, su corazón se prendó de inmediato.  
  
Con sus delgado y rosados labios, bendijo con un beso suave el alma entre sus dedos, oyendo la risa juguetona del alma en respuesta.....era hermosa...tanto o más que un ángel......  
  
"...Dame un nombre..." dijo el ángel al alma, pidiendo ser bautizado por algo tanpuro y hermoso como aquello.  
  
"¿un nombre?" dijo el alma "..soy lo suficientemente bueno como para aquello?" le preguntó.  
  
"...nómbrame......dame el nombre por el que me reconocerás en la tierra...." volvió a decir el niño.  
  
"....en el dialecto usado por los primeros hombres.......me gustaría que te llamaras Quatre..." respondió el alma.  
  
"...qué significa.." preguntó curioso el niño.  
  
" es arameo........significa...."  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir aquella calides en su pecho. Aquel niño hermoso como lo que era, un ángel.....un ángel hermoso y puro que con sus manos manchadas con inmundicia, no podía tocar.....pero.....era tan difícil....  
  
"Quatre..." volvió Trowa a repetir en su mente...  
  
///////////////  
  
"¡Debes huir!"  
  
"¡Hazlo ahora que tienes la oportunidad!......¡Maldita sea!, ¡solo hazlo!"  
  
Se oía la voz desesperada de una mujer, mientras el castillo era tomado por las fuerzas opositoras al reinado...  
  
"¡pero Sally!.....¡no puedo abandonarte!" respondía la voz pequeña de la princesa, no la abandonaría....no la dejaría......sabía lo que ocurriría con ella después de ser capturada....de seguro la quemaría viva....  
  
Los de su raza eran débiles, frágiles figuras marinas.....y sobre todo, las mujeres no podían resistir mucho el fuego sobre su piel.....  
  
"¡Debes huir, princesa!.....¡Debes irte, ahora!"...Gritó nuevamente la mujer, mientras sus ojos llorosos se enfrentaba a la idea de su propia muerte.....pero lo haría, en su cabeza, no importaba para nada el hecho de morir, si su adorada princesa estaba a salvo....si su pequeña niña amada se salvaba de esta revelión.  
  
Hilde era su vida, y no importaba si le arrancaban el alma aquel día, por que al menos, sería dando su vida por la persona que amaba.....pero, como obligar a la niña a huir, sabiendo que su amor era correspondido.......Hilde no se iría a menos que....  
  
"¡Princesa!....¡Ve hasta la superficie y espérame ahí.....yo iré a penas se me de la oportunidad!....por favor, princesa......espérame en la superficie!"  
  
La niña observó fijamente los óvalos celestes de la mujer, y viendo la determinación de esta, aceptó la orden....  
  
Ella conocía muy bien a Sally, ella no le mentiría, jamás le mentiría, así que, con la firme certeza de que lo que le decía era verdad....la pequeña sirena de raza Silfil, huyó de palacio y con gran esfuerzo, atravezando el portal de agua de Exchalón, nadó hasta la superficie, buscando así, la libertad, donde esperaría a su amor, para, por fin después de mucho, tener la libertad de amarse, sin reparos ni secretos.....  
  
////////////////////  
  
"han encontrado ya la espada de Luz?" preguntó Nirvana sentada sobre el regazo del Soberano de los Cielos, mientras acariciaba suavemente, con sus manos manchadas de sangre, la piel sagrada del su Gobernante.  
  
"No, mi señora.....Pero van camino a Zanck, de seguro, allá la hallarán" dijo Middi arrodillada ante la mujer, posando sus ojos azules fijos sobre la figura delgada de Nirvana.  
  
Nirvana era hermosa....toda un ángel, perfecta en cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio dorado que se deslizaba con gracia hasta su espalda, sus ojos azul celeste que denotaban su arrogancia y orgullo. Su cuerpo delgado y fino, su piel blanca...no como la del pequeño ángel Hasckariel, pero en ella, era perfecta.....y pensar que no era más que una ángel Caída renacida entre los humanos.....  
  
"No te preocupes.....la espada no está en ese reino....la verdad, es que me aseguré de ocultarla demasiado bien, que el hecho de encontrarla, será más difícil que encontrar la perla de la Esperanza...." Rió con maldad....para luego depositar un beso en los labios de su Padre dormido.  
  
" y dónde la ocultó, mi señora" preguntó Dorothy a su costado.  
  
"Donde nunca la hallarán...." volvió a reír "está en la corona de la princesa de los Silfils, y esa chica esta condenada a pasar el resto de su insignificante vida encerrada en la torre más alta de su castillo.....Hasckariel jamás la podrá hallar."  
  
"es cierto......los Silfils jamás salen a la superficie." terminó Middi aún con su mirada fija en la figura de su nueva dueña.  
  
Por un segundo, Dorothy guió su vista hacia el horizonte del cielo.....sus ojos denotaron la preocupación al ver el sol medio cubierto por la sombra de la luna, y en su mente de ángel, rogó por qeu todo esto terminara pronto....."Quatre......por favor....termina con esto...."  
  
////////////////////  
  
- A qué te refieres con ese "eres tu" - preguntó el chico de ojos  
amatista mientras volvía a su posición original, sentado frente a  
Heero.  
- Eres tu el que logró, no sé cómo, resistir mi frío....¡No  
entiendo! - dijo con enojo - el Hielo es el arma más poderosa contra  
los malditos Honos!  
- Odias demasiado a mi gente, como para hacerte comprender, que  
después de mucho tiempo, mi pueblo ha cambiado......¿verdad?  
- ¡Cómo confiar!, ustedes, ¡BASTARDOS MAL NACIDOS! ¡ACABARON CON  
TODA MI GENTE!  
- No nos metas a todos en algo que solo unos pocos hicieron - dijo  
con enfado el chico de cabello trenzado. - En ese tiempo, yo solo  
tenía 10 años....  
- ¡odio a los malditos Honos! - dijo fijando su vista en las  
amatistas de Duo.  
- ¡a mi no puedes odiarme! - dijo ocupando el mismo tono déspota  
que utilizaba el Koori -...yo te salvé la vida...... - terminó con  
desespero, tratando de hacer que Heero recordara al menos algo de lo  
que él recordaba....  
- ¡ni siquiera te conosco, mucho menos puedo deberte la vida! -  
gritó ofuscado, levantándose de nuevo y tomando a Duo por el cuello.  
  
En ese momento, un pequeño cristal que pendía del cuello de Duo con una cadenilla delgada, se rompió y cayó al piso. Las mejillas de Duo rompieron en un sonrojo profundo al ver descubierto su más profundo secreto que desde la infancia había guardado.  
  
Aquel cristal era de hielo sólido y en su interior, tenía una flor de fuego, que en esa época ya, estaba tan extinta como los dinosaurios, pero aquella flor era especial para Duo. Aquella flor significaba para él más que una simple forma de curación o amuleto, ya que aquella flor, tenía solamente 5 pétalos de los 6 que debería tener, así como 3 pisitlos de los 4 que eran lo normal.......  
  
Para Duo, aquella flor tenía un significado tan profundo, como su alma soñadora, aquella flor significaba para Duo, un amor tan grande y puro, que fue capaz de atesorar por más de 10 años. Aquella flor significaba su primer amor, su primera ilusión, su primera amistad, su primer beso......  
  
Con desespero empujo a Heero para safarse del agarre y recoger aquel cristal antes de que el chico de ojos cobalto, viera el contenido resguardado en aquel pedazo de hielo......pero Heero fue más rápido, y tomando en sus manos el cristal, lo único que consiguió coger Duo, fue la fría mano del chico más bajo.  
  
Heero alzó el cristal ante sus ojos para comprobar, con gran asombro, que se trataba de un cristal de hielo sólido con una extinta flor de fuego en su interior......  
  
Como si algo en su cabeza detonara un sin fin de inseguridades, su memoria le mostró ante sus ojos los recuerdos que, gracias a una caída por el barranco de una catarata, había perdido en lo profundo de su mente.  
  
Una imagen hermosa se mostró ante sus ojos....una niña, no, un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y largo trenzado, que con un pequeño cántaro, recogía agua del río cercano.  
  
No podía moverse, su cuerpo dolía tanto......no comprendía, su recuerdo le mostraba algo en su cabeza que no entendía!!!  
  
Un quejido fuerte escapó de sus labios, y sin poderlo creer aún, aquel pequeño niño fijó unos increibles ojos azul violeta en su figura......  
  
Unos ojos rodeados de pobladas y largas pestañas castaño oscuras que constrastaban perfectas contra la piel blanca y tersa......¿era un sueño? ¿otro ángel se presentaba ante él?......¿acaso era ya tiempo de morir y habían enviado a un hermoso ángel como este a buscarle?.....  
  
Vio como le hablaba y también se dio cuenta que él respondía, pero en su cabeza no lograba escuchar lo que se decían, solo hasta que vio como el pequeño niño ante él tomaba de sus manos una flor que tenía, reconociéndola perfectamente, como la flor de fuego.......  
  
Otra vez no logró oír lo que le dijo, pero el niño cambió el pétalo en su boca por un pistilo....un pistilo......dejando a la flor de 6 hojas con solo 5, y a la vez, con solo 3 pistilos de 4.....como......como la flor que ahora tenía entre sus manos.....  
  
De improviso sintió los labios cálidos del niño sobre los suyos, y un estremecimiento recorrió su espina haciendo que su corazón comenzara a saltar rápidamente, pero luego algo húmedo y caliente entro en su boca, provocando que se quedara casi paralizado, para luego perderse en una sensación totalmente extraña, y a la vez, placentera......  
  
El calor subió en su cuerpo casi haciéndole arder mientras el beso, que al principio solo era para curarle, ahora casi le calcinaba la consciencia.....estaba ardiendo....ardiendo en deseo, pero aún cuando sentía que sus entrañas se estaban quemando, le gustaba tanto aquel beso, que aún soportando el dolor inimaginable en su cuerpo, no lo apartó de su lado.  
  
Junto a Duo, en aquella habitación, mientras su mente recordaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando el grito que aquella vez, por aquella caricia húmeda en su boca, resistió.......  
  
Dolía, ¡diablos!, ¡cómo dolía!.....pero no deseaba apartarlo....no quería que aquella sensación de calor y protección, aquella sensación que le provocaba no separarse nunca de aquella llama infernal, se desvaneciera para nunca más volver a sentirla......  
  
"Heero..."oyó claramente la voz calma del chico a su lado, que evitando que cayera de golpe sobre el suelo, le sostenía contra su pecho.  
  
"por....por qué....por qué no me dijiste que aquel de mis recuerdos perdidos....eras tu..." dijo con un tono casi indecifrable  
  
"me habrías creído..." dijo Duo tomando el cristal desde las manos de Heero.  
  
" jamás me confiaría de nada dicho por un Hono.......aún cuando lo digas tu..." dijo volviendo a la cama.....algo andaba mal. En su cabeza, como si nunca hubiera existido, la idea de odiar a Duo había desaparecido......¿por qué?...se regañó a si mismo, obligándose, aún sin entender, a odiar a ese chico ante él, que viéndole detenidamente.....no podía juntar la suficiente energía como para odiarle.....  
  
Mientras tanto, después de aquella conversación, Duo se sentía un tanto más tranquilo.....no 100%, pero al menos, después de todo esto, se sentía feliz, ya que había logrado que su amigo de la infancia, recordara quién era él y que gracias a eso, había logrado, por lo menos, que dejara de llamar a su raza....."malditos Honos...." sonrió ante aquello mientras abandonaba la habitación.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Renuentemente, Trowa se apartó del pequeño niño, y sin poder siquiera creerlo, una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios, la cual el ángel secundó mostrando la dulce y tierna suya.  
  
Algo confundido y apenado, Trowa solo dio vuelta sobre sus talones, aún sin poder creer que minutos antes, había estado tan cerca del niño, e incluso, siendo correspondido en un abrazo tan caluroso que su mente divagó mostrando su deseo en su mente.  
  
Se despidió con una mano en alto, tratando de ocultar su rostro turvado e inseguro, y se fue de aquella colina lo más rápido posible, dejando al pequeño ángel totalmente solo.  
  
"...verdad que es hermosa su alma?..." se oyó de pronto la voz de una mujer.  
  
"...qué es lo que deseas......Itshiel" preguntó el niño volteando hacia la arboleda de donde provenía la voz aquella.  
  
"por qué no me llamas por mi nombre terrenal" dijo con burla la mujer  
  
"qué es lo que deseas........Middi"  
  
"...nada.....solo......tu cabeza....y el alma de Trowa para mi por toda la eternidad...." dijo saltando de donde se encontraba y caminando alrededor del pequeño ángel con altanería.  
  
"...Siempre haz deseado su alma para ti.....aún haciendo lo incorrecto al guiarlo hacia la luz de la gloria..." dijo el niño, bajando la cabeza perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
"...y tu....siempre protegiéndole....¿verdad?" dijo con voz acusadora la mujer de ojos azules.  
  
"...era mi deber.....el Soberano me lo había encomendado..." respondió con convencimiento.  
  
"...sabes que no podrás protegerlo siempre y por siempre...." dijo Middi con burla.  
  
"...pero puedo intentarlo.....es mi deber."  
  
"¡Tonto!" gritó con enojo la mujer "Te demostraré que no puedes!!"  
  
"tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, Itshiel" dijo el niño marchándose "...pronto llegarán las fuerzas Yuuen a estas tierras....tenemos que marchar pronto de esta aldea...."  
  
"Eso ya lo veremos, Hasckariel......pronto verás que tu protegido me prefiere a mi ante que a un ángel como tu...." terminó la mujer riendo y desplegando sus ahoras oscuras alas....  
  
"...el que Trowa sea tus ojos....no quiere decir que el sienta lo mismo" rió mientras alzaba el vuelo.  
  
Continúa....  
  
N/A aaaaaaaahhhh!!! que capítulo más enredado!!!  
Espero que no se haga eterno.......mis disculpas por la demora.....es  
que la inspiración esta de malas conmigo y no me visita......snif  
cualquier comentario ya saben, y si no se entiende......pues avísenme  
y me daré un caldo de cabeza tratando de hacerlo más sencillo.  
Ideas......si, por favor....estoy escasa de ellas.  
  
Respuestas..  
  
¡NO TROWA! no pienso hacer un trio entre Quatre, Duo y tu.....me  
niego. este fic no esta para esas cosas.  
  
Arameo: lenguaje que se supone hablaban los primeros fieles al  
cristianismo. es decir, era el dialecto usado por los discipulos de  
Jesús........etoooo, eso no quiere decir que Quatre signifique algo en  
ese dialecto....esto es solo ficción.  
  
Si, Lei-zhen, ya pronto haré un Lemon entre los personajes  
principales......no sé cuando, pero pronto.  
  
Gracias a todas por leer....y cualquier cosa....pues avisen.  
  
Seiryu 2004.- 


	8. capitulo 7

PERLAS DEL ALMA (R)  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
1° Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, en este fic solo fueron tomados para crear una historia para fanáticas sin ningún tipo de lucro. 2° Fic con contenido para mayores de 15 años o 18 en otros países....creo.  
  
3° Tipo : Angust, OOC, Drama, Yaoi, Yuri, lemon, Shonen ai, y no sé que más....ya no me acuerdo. 4° 1x2 3x4 5x13 RxDxM (demasiados personajes, me voy a morir!!!) HxS...aaaaaahhhhh!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 7°  
EL ANGEL DE MIS SUEÑOS.  
  
"...y las campanadas a lo lejos repicaron en mis sueños,  
mientras el ángel hermoso, dueño de mis ojos  
me abrazaba para poder dormir  
con paz infinita....."  
  
"...Duo...¿me mostrarías tu alas?" preguntaba un pequeño niño, de 8 años, con sus ojos cobalto fijos en unos color amatista..."nunca las he visto, acaso ¿no tienes?"  
  
"...si tengo...solo es que...no puedo mostrarlas....no puedo" repondía el chiquillo aquel de larga trenza ocultando su rostro tras sus manos, avergonzado de sus alas..  
  
"...acaso estan muy feas?....vamos Duo, solo una vez y ya no volveré a pedirlo..."  
  
"..de verdad?.....nunca más lo pedirás?" preguntaba el pequeño con ojos cristalinos.  
  
"...de verdad....nunca más."  
  
En ese instante, Heero paseó su mano por el tronco de aquel enorme árbol.....aquel árbol tatuado con sus iniciales y las de Duo.....  
  
Jamás pensó que aquellos recuerdos felices, en medio de tanta tristeza, fuesen verdad....pero ahora...  
  
Suavemente se dejó caer sobre la hierba fresca y apoyó la espalda en aquel viejo tronco, fijando su vista, en aquel cristalino lago donde su mente voló y le llevó allá lejos, donde su memoria, aún conocía, y diluía algo de felicidad de infancia.  
  
El recuerdo de aquella risa contagiosa y dulce, aquellos ojos amatistas viéndole con adoración, aquella voz melodiosa que le hablaba y contaba sobre sueños a futuro, aquella cascada hermosa de cabello sedoso y castaño.....todo envuelto en un halo brillante del reflejo de los rayos dorados del sol sobre el agua cristalina.  
  
Tanta hermosura....tanta paz....aquel chico mayor que él, cuidándole, protegiéndole, hasta el grado de hacerle sentir, nuevamente, después de tantas penas y tristezas, querido, necesitado.....hasta amado.  
  
Una risa coqueta le hizo salir de entre sus sueños, una imagen preciosa de ensueño se dibujó ante sus ojos incrédulos, una ilusión que parecía querer ser real, y la realidad pegando de llenos en sus sentidos.  
  
Ahí, frente al lago, el hermoso ser, aquel había jurado odiar, se hallaba lavando sus cabellos con gracia divina, mientras el reflejo de los rayos del sol, alumbraban su rostro, dándole a sus ojos, una tonalidad digna solo de los dioses.......¿acaso era un sueño más?.....o quizás un deseo oculto que hasta ahora se negaba a aceptar....  
  
Sus labios se separaron y solo el aire salió de ellos en un suspiro, un suspiro con sabor a nombre, un nombre que conocía demasiado bien, como para que, a pesar de los años, hubiese olvidado......  
  
"....Duo...", pero al mismo tiempo, que su nombre abandonaba sus labios, a lo lejos se escuchaba el mismo nombre, pronunciado con cansancio, con letanía....  
  
Una anciana, una Hono con alas desgastadas y cabello cano, una mujer, cuyo cuerpo solo se movía por que su alma aún no se fatigaba demasiado de cargar un cuerpo, había pronunciado aquel nombre, como un ruego y una petición.  
  
Observó como el Hono aquel, se levantaba del río y con una sonrisa divina, abandonaba la orilla y caminaba hacia la mujer, con el cabello estilando y con su belleza imposible de opacar....sus ojos le siguieron fielmente, como encantados bajo un hechizo imposible de romper.  
  
"Duito..."dijo la mujer con cansancio.  
  
" mi señora preferida.."dijo el muchacho con suave voz "por que ha venido hasta estos rincones del mundo....déjeme ayudarla..." terminó de manera graciosa, levantando el pesado cantaro de las manos de la anciana y llevándolo hasta el río para llenarlo de agua y luego devolverlo a la carreta de la anciana.  
  
Qué tan malo podía ser un ser que era capaz de comportarse tan gentilmente con una anciana....  
  
¿qué es eso, Heero Yui? se repremía a si mismo con enojo, acaso ya estas pensando en perdonar a la maldita raza de los Honos?  
  
Pero, en su corazón, sabía perfectamente, que aunque odiara a la raza de los Honos, en su loca cabeza, la idea de odiar a Duo, le era imposible......¿por qué?........ porque el muchacho aquel, se mostraba tan gentil y amable que, su conciencia le prohibía odiarle.....o simplemente sus recuerdos ahora le traicionaban haciendo a su ideal flaquear......¿qué ocurría con la fuerza de convicción que tenía?  
  
No lo sabía, pero tampoco deseaba comprenderlo......ya que el solo hecho de recordar a Duo, sobre sus labios, y aquel calor incontenible, le hacía desear no parar de observar a aquel ser etéreo que su mente le prohibía odiar.  
  
...y en su cabeza resonó aquella pregunta que le golpeó casi físicamente....."...¿qué tan malo podía ser un ser tan bello y a la vez tan puro?..."  
  
¿bello?, se repitió una vez más.....acaso ¿se estaba sintiendo atraído por ese sucio Hono?......Imposible!!!! se gritó mentalmente cuando la voz queda de Duo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
  
"...muy bien, señora Jacinta" dijo el trenzado poniendo sus manos en su cadera y observando de forma sospechosa a la anciana "ahora, usted sabe......debe pagarme" terminó con una sonrisa forjada en sus labios delgados y rosas.  
  
Y hasta ahí llegó el pensamiento de bondad de Heero por Duo, y hasta se sintió tonto, el chico de ojos cobalto, al pensar por un segundo, en que aquel chico de belleza inimaginable, proveniente de la raza Hono, fuera en algún aspecto, gentil.  
  
Era casi imposible, y regañándose a si mismo, se dijo que si, era cierto, era imposible.  
  
pero lo que vino después de su regaño, fue lo que le hizo considerarse un ser, aún más tonto.  
  
De pronto la anciana mujer se carcajeó de forma suave, y acercándose a Duo comentó de forma agraciada.  
  
"no haz cambiado nada, ¿verdad? pequeño Duo" dijo mientras el trenzado se agachaba un poco y la mujer plantaba un sonoro beso en su frente. "ahí está tu pago" terminó riendo, para luego erguirse y sin más, Duo le besó también la frente, con dulzura....  
  
"..no olvide su cambio" dijo el trenzado con una sonrisa tierna.  
  
"Si es una buena persona" se dijo a sí mismo el Koori, que sonriendo para si, había aceptado que en el mundo de locura, dolor y perversiones en el que había vivido, aún existían seres puros de alma......y lo que más le costó aceptar, fue que uno de esos seres puros de alma, era nada más, ni nada menos, que un Hono.....el mismo, que le salvó la vida, cuando a penas era un niño.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Los caballos galopaban a toda marcha, dejando grandes nubes de polvo a su paso, mientras el líder del pequeño bando, cubierto por una capa gruesa de gamusa y negra como la misma muerte, con sus ojos inyectados en odio, fijos en el horizonte, pensaba en la forma más dolorosa de vengarse de aquel rubio de ojos azulinos que se había atrevido a tocarlo, sobre todo, a restregarle en la cara que, mientras estuviera fuera, buscando a aquella amenaza, él se estaría revolcando de lo lindo, con su comandante.....con su señor, con su amo......con su amante.  
  
Amante, pensó en su cabeza, mientras con ira, espoleaba aún más a su caballo, para intentar, de alguna forma, que el viento que golpeaba con gentileza en su rostro, le limpiara algo de ese odio infinito, de esa ira, de esos celos que lo estaban carcomiendo.  
  
"maldito humano" dijo el Yuuen, con colera contenida..."maldito e insignificante Miliardo" canturreo en su mente, cuando a lo lejos, la villa Hono, se marcó en el horizonte, tras las innumerables arboledas, como oculto tras el bosque.....refugio eterno para seres místicos de los enfermos humanos.  
  
LLegaría, le cortaría la cabeza a aquel ser apocalíptico, y regresaría al castillo, con la sola determinación de enfrentarse, en un duelo justo, a aquel humano sucio que se había atrevido a conquistar a.......no....Treize no era su amante.....ni siquiera, podía considerarse su juguete.......  
  
Treize, simplemente, le consideraba un pequeño niño, con el cual se divertía cuando le era escaso un buen amante......él era como el premio de consuelo, en un concurso barato de 4ta categoría.....  
  
Eso le hacía odiar más....y repulsarse a si mismo, en mayor cantidad......  
  
¡QUE BASURA DE VIDA!  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
En completa armonía, el almuerzo fue silencioso y calmado, tanta tranquilidad que se hacía comparable, con aquella apasible condición climática, antes de una gran tormenta....  
  
Pero en los corazones de nuestros protagonistas, nada comparado con calma o tranquilidad había.....  
  
En sus mentes y corazones había un incesante mar de reproches y sentimientos mezclados, temores y penas que no les dejaban en paz.  
  
Por su parte, aquel ángel de ojos turquesa y cabellos rubios, era capaz de sentir cada pesar de los corazones ligados a él, como un sentimiento propio....tan propio como el amor infinito que les tenía a cada una de las almas ligadas a él.  
  
Por una parte, estaba el odio de la perla de la justicia, que segundo a segundo se acercaba amenazante, como preludio del ocaso del reino de los cielos, donde un sol medio cubierto por la luna, se dejaba ver encumbrado en medio de la casi llorosa mañana....  
  
Después, el sentimiento de rechazo y tristeza en el corazón de la perla de la verdad....estaba tan dolido por no ser aceptado que su alma lloraba y teñía a la perla verdadera con lágrimas de desesperanza.  
  
También el sentimiento de razgado, de desolación, de inmensa amargura en el corazón de la perla del amor......era como si su alma se estubiera fracturando en mil pedazos al ver morir el amor que emblemaba su perla.  
  
Por otro lado, la perla del valor, estaba tan confundida que parecía estarse perdiendo en el mar de la oscura letanía, donde no se sabe si la luna brilla, o si el señor ama. Su valor se estaba viendo opacado, por el sentimiento de temor en su perla, donde el aceptar un sentimiento, le estaba haciendo vacilar.  
  
y por último, los ojos de Trowa, que desde que le abrazara el día anterior, en aquella colina, no había vuelto a ver, ya que el más alto, rehuía su mirada, como temiendo el hecho de ver más alla de lo que su corazón era capaz de sentir....  
  
Y vino entoces a su acongojado corazón de ángel, aquella frase dicha por la mujer caída esa noche....  
  
"...que él sea tus ojos.....no quiere decir que él sienta lo mismo..."  
  
De pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados, cuando la voz de una mujer que huía desesperada les hizo comprender la situación en la que se encontraban.  
  
Las tropas Yuuen habían llegado a la aldea mostrando la furia y la gran trayectoria de guerrero que ostentaban.  
  
Duo, como líder de la raza Hono, ayudado por los hombres más fuertes, hicieron un campo de fuerza de fuego, para que las mujeres, ancianos y niños, lograran huir a la amenaza reinante.  
  
Pero fue inútil, ya que los Yuuen, eran guerreros expertos, y sin ningún problema, lograron atravesar tal barrera. El líder de la delegación, cuando ya había desmontado su caballo, alzó una mano, y de inmediato, los demás soldados, detuvieron su ataque....  
  
"...Hagámos un trato.....líder Hono" dijo la voz fuerte del líder, mientras bajaba la capucha de su capa (¬.¬' no sabía como ponerlo) y dejaba a la vista de todos, su blanquecino rostro rodeado de un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos fieros.  
  
Duo solo asintió haciendo que sus guerreros hicieran desaparecer la barrera, mientras con paso lento se acercaba al líder Yuuen.  
  
"...habla y que sea rápido, ya que haz invadido mi territorio de forma agresiva, eso constituye para mi raza una violación y por lo tanto, sin piedad deberíamos matarlos..." dijo con voz firme y segura.  
  
"para qué derramar sangre sin sentido" dijo el Yuuen con tranquilidad "si me entregan lo que he venido a buscar, nos iremos sin hacer ningún alboroto"  
  
"qué es lo que quieres" preguntó Duo con desconfianza.  
  
"lo quiero a él" dijo señalando al pequeño rubio que Trowa sin medir consecuencia, había ocultado tras su cuerpo.  
  
"y si digo que no?" dijo tratando de sonar amenazante-  
  
"tendré que llevármelo a la fuerza" terminó  
  
El ángel solo salió de atrás de Trowa, sin que este pudiera evitarlo, y en el trayecto hacia el Yuuen, el pequeño, como muestra de su pureza y divinidad, desplegó sus blancas alas, mientras plumas suaves se esparcían por todo el lugar.  
  
Después de ello, el pequeño rubio se detuvo a unos pasos del Yuuen.  
  
"nos volvemos a ver.....pequeño Chang" dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma dulce.  
  
"quién eres...y cómo sabes mi nombre!!" preguntó con desconfianza el Yuuen.  
  
"sabes muy bien quien soy....Wufei....y sabes que no puedes ni debes matarme..." terminó el joven ángel mientras a lo lejos Duo decía de forma graciosa.  
  
"además.....estás solo, amigo"  
  
En ese momento, Wufei observó a su alrededor, donde se encontró con la sorpresa de que su pequeño ejercito estaba totalmente dormido, sobre aquel manto de plumas que les había hecho caer en ensoñación.  
  
La espada de Wufei fue blandida con determinación, y amenazante, se posecionó en el cuello del pequeño ángel.  
  
"debo irme..."dijo el ángel alejándose un poco del guerrero.  
  
"trata de que no nos volvamos a encontrar, pequeño.....o tendré que matarte" dijo el Yuuen bajando la espada y dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar.  
  
"lo siento, en verdad, Wufei, pero tu destino esta tan ligado al mío, como el tuyo a tu señor...." Terminó el ángel, viendo a lo lejos, como un ejercito de soldados Yuuen, quizás un refuerzo al que llevaba Wufei, aparecía en el horizonte.  
  
"¡DEBES HUIR!" dijo de forma urgente el Líder Yuuen "¡ELLOS NO TE PERDONARAN LA VIDA!"  
  
El pequeño rubio se acercó a Duo y sonriéndole, le pidió de forma calma.  
  
"Duo....tendrás que desplegar tus alas" dijo el ángel haciendo que el Hono temblara. "es necesario, volando es la única forma de salir del pueblo a tiempo en dirección a Zanck"  
  
"esta bien....no pensaba acompañarlos, pero veo que tu no podrás con los dos..." terminó, mientras se alejaba de el ángel y se paraba a unos pasos de ellos.  
  
De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar de sobremanera, y los ojos de Duo se tornaron de un color violacio rojizo, mientras el viento hacía que su cabello se alborotara y volara a su compás.  
  
Seguido, un par de alas como las del ángel comenzaron a emerger de la espalda del trenzado, pero con una notable diferencia....las alas de Duo eran totalmente negras....  
  
El viento dejó de soplar cuando las alas habían emergido por completo, dándole a Duo un aura de total misticismo y tenebrosidad.  
  
De pronto, de los labios de Heero escapó una frase que dejó helado a casi todos los presentes....  
  
"las alas de un alcino..." dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
"No seas tonto Heero" dijo el trenzado "...los alcinos son solo una leyenda entre los de nuestras razas.....son solo leyenda entiendes....yo solo tengo estas alas al ser poseedor de sangre Hono y de Koori"  
  
"vamos, no hay tiempo para estupideces y leyendas" dijo Trowa "ellos vienen por Quatre, si lo atrapan lo matarán....debemos irnos"  
  
Como si el llamado de Trowa fuese lo que necesitaban para salir de su mutismo, Duo se acercó a Heero y con algo de temor le rodeó la cintura.  
  
"Qué hacer!!" dijo el chico estoico tratando de safarse del agarre suave.  
  
"tu vienes conmigo...ya que Quatre llevará a Trowa" repondió tratando de que su sonrojo ante la cercanía del Koori no fuera demasiado notorio.  
  
"sabes volar bien, ¿verdad? no terminaremos estrellados en un árbol?" preguntó Heero con desconfianza.  
  
"volar si sé" dijo riendo y alzando el vuelo llevando consigo a Heero para luego terminar diciendo "el aterrizaje.....jejeje, ese es otro tema."  
  
"¡Baka!" fue lo único que salió de los labios de Heero, el cual había apartado el rostro de la vista de Duo, tratando de ocultar un suave sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, al sentir el calor del Hono cerca de su piel.  
  
Trowa se abrazó suavemente a Quatre que correspondió el abrazo de forma dulce, tratando de que el corazón en su pecho, no se le desvocara aún más.......  
  
Estando ya lejos de la superficie terrestre, ambos alados y sus acompañantes iniciaron el viaje para llegar más alla del bosque del silencio, aquel bosque que se encontraba a las afueras del reino de Zanck y que custodiaba el palacio, donde la legendaria espada de la luz de Nirvana, estaba oculta.  
  
De pronto, como de la nada, una flecha voló hacia el cielo, incrustándose y atravezando el ala blanquecina del pequeño ángel rubio, mas no se detuvo, no, el seguiría volando hasta que, si era necesario, se le escapara la vida, ya que si caían dentro de los límites del bosque del silencio, todo estría perdido...por que aquel bosque, tenía también como nombre....la tumba del silencio, donde tanto ángeles como demonios, habían sido rendidos por la extraña magia de ese maldito lugar.  
  
Pero no todo es como uno lo desea, y la sangre que manchó las manos y ropa de Trowa, le dieron el aviso necesario para darse cuenta, que su ángel, su pequeño ángel, estaba muy lastimado, ya que el vuelo desigual comenzaba a decaer, mientras se acercaban cada vez más.......a la tumba del silencio.  
  
En la lejanía, entre las ramas de un árbol, una mujer de rubios cabellos y azules ojos, sonreía de forma abierta, mientras veía cómo el maldito ladrón de su escogido, caía poco a poco a lo que sería, su fin.......  
  
continurá......  
  
N/A: aaaaaaaahhhh!!!, no sé ni que me fumé para escribir este capítulo......algo de lo que estaban quemando por ahí debe haberme afectado.....snif.  
  
Un capítulo bastante indeciso.....aún no estoy conforme con él, pero la historia continúa y espero estarlo haciendo bien....si algo no se entiende, o esta demasiado tedioso esto, solo díganlo, espero que les guste....por que en verdad no sabía como continuarlo.....snif.  
  
Uru, bien, aqui esta el capitulo siguiente, para que no digas que no actualizo nunca....jjajaj, es broma, amiga, gracias a ti, me senté a escribir.....^.^'  
  
Trowa, olvídalo, ya dije que no.....quizas en mi otro fic, pero en este , leelo bien ¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
Leizhen ya, aquí está, y si, ya viste que viendo cosas acarameladas puedo continuar esta historia......¡Dios!, ya tengo canas verdes......snif.  
  
Bien, creo que eso era......todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final....asi que ya viene todo el final....no sé cuando, pero espero no alargarme mucho....  
  
Seiryu 


	9. Capítulo 8

PERLAS DEL ALMA (R)  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
1° Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, en este fic solo fueron tomados para crear una historia para fanáticas sin ningún tipo de lucro. 2° Fic con contenido para mayores de 15 años o 18 en otros países....creo.  
  
3° Tipo : Angust, OOC, Drama, Yaoi, Yuri, lemon, Shonen ai, y no sé que más....ya no me acuerdo. 4° 1x2 3x4 5x13 RxDxM (demasiados personajes, me voy a morir!!!) HxS...aaaaaahhhhh!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 8°  
LA TUMBA DEL SILENCIO  
  
"yo sé no nazco culpable, no, no me convensas, el sitio donde estaré queda  
cruzando el miedo, al rededor todo hay que abrir, dejarse ir; yo sé no nazco inocente, no, no te convensas, la piedra donde caerá queda  
cruzando el miedo, al rededor, todo hay que abrir, dejarse ir...."  
  
("Esperanza"....Lucybell)  
  
Los ojos azulinos de Treize miraban con desconcierto el rostro risueño y burlesco de la mujer ante él, aquella a la que había ayudado, aquella en la que confió, incluso, al ser más preciado para él......le había traicionado de la peor forma.  
  
Sintió como su corazón se paralizaba poco a poco, después de haber oído aquella confesión tan inesperada para él......su alma se cristalizó en pedazos y su corazón se volvió agua, derramándose, por primera vez desde su existencia, por sus ojos, dolorosas cual sangre, punznates cual dagas.  
  
Si estaba procesando la información recibida bien, el ángel al que Wufei había ido a enfrentar, era el ángel juez, capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se le enfrentara si usaba su poder, pero eso no fue lo que le dejó en ese estado casi catatónico, no, claro que no, lo que le petrificó la piel, fue lo que había dicho aquella mujer poco después de aquella primera confesión.  
  
"...sé que esto no te molestará del todo, en fin, sé que debí habértelo dicho antes, mi primer ángel, pero es que no me dio la regalada gana..."rió "...desde los comienzos se habló de las perlas del alma ¿verdad?, tu debes de conocerlas bien, ya que eras el encargado de vigilarlas.  
  
Bien, entoces sabrás cual es el precio a pagar para poder liberar la preciada perla de un cuerpo humano ¿cierto?..........te preguntarás ¿por qué esta mujer me dice esto?, pues te lo diré......según hemos sabido, aquel chiquillo al que enviaste a buscar al ángel, posee una de las perlas en su cuerpo.....si el ángel desea obtener esa perla.....pues.....tu sabes ya, cual será el precio a pagar por ese chiquillo que tanto proteges para poder sacarla de su...cuerpo"  
  
No podía ser cierto....no, claro que no.....Wufei no podía tener aquel objeto dentro de su cuerpo, no podía estar aquella perla fusionada con su alma.....pero.....¿y si lo estaba?.  
  
¡NOoo! se gritó a si mismo, no dejaría que ese ángel obtuviera la perla de su niño, no dejaría que le tocara ni siquiera un cabello.......primero le cortaría la cabeza al ángel antes de dejar que Wufei hiciera el sacrificio para entregar la perla.....  
  
Cómo odiaba a su creador por esto, como detestaba a ese susodicho Dios que se empeñaba en darle cosas para luego arrebatárselas de la forma más cruel.....pero no, esta vez no le dejaría hacer eso con lo que era suyo.....por que, ahora, Wufei si era suyo, y no dejaría de serlo jamás.......de eso se encargaría él, si era necesario, iría hasta los confines del universo solo para llevarse consigo al pequeño Yuuen.....  
  
Una vez más, su lengua blasfemó en contra de su padre, y erigió contra su creador, una vez más odió al que debió amar, y una vez más, actuando bajo sus instintos, salió del castillo del reino de los Yuuen, junto a un ejercito, en busca del que sería esta vez, su presa, ya que, había decidido asesinar por su propia mano, a aquel pequeño ángel que, amenazaba con arrebatarle lo que en este tiempo, había aprendido amar aún más que a sus alas.....más aún que su propia sucia y corrupta alma, por que, sin quererlo entender, ese niño, ese pequeño orgulloso y arrogante niño, había sido la luz, que en el momento más oscuro de su vida, había iluminado su alma perversa.  
  
Y no estaba dispuesto a perder al ser que le daba esa luz......  
  
Su vida se cuajó en pequeños cristales que borbotonearon sin ningún reparo, fuera de su cuerpo, por aquella abertura en su ala provocada por la flecha que le atravesó. El líquido escarlata manó cual vertiente y fluyo como río manchando de Carmín a su paso la blanquecina piel de porcelana, llegando hasta la mano de su acompañante, aquella mano fuerte y grande que se azía posesivamente de su cintura, manchando la piel canela, de calor y sangre.  
  
Pero no podía detenerse, no ahora que sobrevolaba aquel bosque mítico, donde ángeles y demonios habían sucumbido ante embrujo de los árboles ladrones de sueños de aquel lugar. No podía arriesgarse a perder a sus acompañantes por bajar a detener la emorragia de su herida, y menos, podía darse el lujo de perder al valiente que encontraría a la desaparecida perla de la Esperanza......no podía, no, no podía.....pero todo se estaba volviendo negrusco, todo estaba perdiendo color, todo se volvía nubloso y sus ojos pesaban tanto que ya no podía tenerlos abierto.......  
  
Entonces el ruego de Trowa llegó a sus oídos, donde un grito que salía de los labios del moreno llegaba como murmullo a sus cansados oídos, le hizo por fin caer en la inconciencia, precipitándose sin control alguno al centro del bosque maldito, donde las arboledas detuvieron en algo su descenso en picada.  
  
El viento volvió a soplar, y en la cumbre del cielo, el sol se opacó un poco más, los animales comenzaron a morir, y la tierra rasgada en sequedad, erosionó en la nada negando a la naturaleza crecer y alimentar. Los ríos por fin comenzaron a secarse y el edor a muerte se expandió por los alrededores, era el principio, el principio de lo que sería el verdadero final de la vida en la tierra.  
  
YUI HEERO  
(KOORI)  
  
Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron encontrándose atado a un tronco de árbol, su cabeza dolía de sobremanera y en su cuerpo, pequeñas astillas de madera se incrustaban en su piel cual dagas filosas haciendo manar la sangre, la cual, era absorbida por pequeñas flores color carmín en la base del tronco. Su cuerpo parecía dormido, y por más que trataba de mover su cuerpo, este se negaba a reaccionar.  
  
De pronto una luz potente centelleó frente a su rostro, y de la nada apareció un hombre, que al solo verle a los ojos y recordar su rostro, le hizo estremecer hasta lo más profuendo de su corazón. Sus labios temblaron y se vio a si mismo, de tan solo 7 años frente a un hombre que media casi el triple de su contextura.......  
  
Los ojos negros como la noche, la fortaleza de su cuerpo, las alas de murciélago del color de la muerte, la espada en su cintura que reconoció de inmediato haciendo doler nuevamente la cicatriz aquella cerca de su corazón.....le dijo certeramente la identidad de aquel que se irguió desafiante ante él.....  
  
".....aquél maldito Hono....." Susurró, ya que su voz se quedó temerosa en la base de su garganta, escondida del que le provocaba temblar como papel con solo mirarle a los ojos.  
  
"...mira donde te vuelvo a ver, pequeño engendro" dijo el hombre ante él "pensé que había terminado contigo aquella noche....pero no.....pero aquella vez en la cascada, estaba seguro de haber terminado con tu vida.....Ustedes los Koori son una raza tan débil y sucia....los odio a todos, incluso, al bastardo de mi hijo....."mi hijo" dijo con burla "una estúpida imitación de Hono....no es más que el hijo de la puta de mi mujer y el líder de los Koori.....no voy a saber eso yo." dijo encimismado en sus pensamientos.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¿mi padre?!!!!" dijo Heero asombrado "entonces Duo es.......¿mi hermano?"  
  
" así que al final de cuentas, el sucio engendro Koori era ni más ni menos que el hijo del Líder de los bastardos aquellos........asombroso......" dijo acercándose a Heero y tomando su barbilla de niño pequeño con sus manos manchadas de sangre. "pero déjame ver.......recuerdo claramente que a ustedes los encontré aquel día...............es cierto!, si mal no lo recuerdo...tu estabas enamorado del mocoso de mi hijo..." dijo con vanidad el hombre "que te parece si ahora que estas atado, me divierto un poco con ese bastardo trenzado ante tus ojos......¿te gustaría ver como me lo cojo y grita sin que tu puedas hacer nada?....¿he?"  
  
"...deja a Duo fuera de esto...." dijo con rencor el Koori sin importarle que mientras mas se movía y trataba de liberarse, las espinas más y más se clavaban en su piel haciéndole sangrar.  
  
" así que el pequeño Koori esta protegiendo a su hermanito" respondió en tono burlón "o será acaso, que a pesar de que sabes que es tu hermano, estas celoso......¿celoso de que sea yo el que lo tomará?" terminó riendo cruelmente.  
  
pero en el acto, aquel hombre grande se volteó, dejando a al vista de Heero, el cuerpo desfallecido e inherte del trenzado, que permanecía en el suelo, atado de pies y manos por las mismas ramas.  
  
Estaba indefenzo ante aque hombretón, que amenazante, se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Duo.  
  
Si bien, el reconocía ya aquel sentimientos extraño que el trenzado hacia aparecer en su cuerpo cada vez que se le acercaba, o le hablaba, el saber que era su hermano, lo había dejado frío.........  
  
¡Diablos!, se gritó a si mismo con fuerza, si, Duo era su hermano, era su maldito hermano, pero eso no dejaba de quitarle el enfermo sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho, el quería a Duo.....no como a su hermano, no como a un amigo, el quería a Duo, solo para él, solo para que él pudiera tocarlo, besarlo, amarlo, poseerlo.....no le importaba la relación sanguiniea que tubieran, eso....ya no le importaba.....lo único que importaba ahora,era que Duo, iba a ser poseído por otra persona, por una persona que no era él y que ¡DIABLOS!, necesitaba que el cielo lo escuchara ahora, no le importaba que fueran hermanos, el solo hecho de sentir aquel malestar provocado por los celos en su estómago, le hacía desear matar a aquel hombre que se atrevía a tocar a Duo, de esa forma, y sobre todo, frente a sus narices......  
  
"...si lo tocas, lo pagarás!!!" gritó con odio en su voz, pero el hombre no se detuvo.  
  
y Heero, tuvo que oír segundo tras segundo, como el pequeño Duo lloraba, gritaba y rogaba por que su padre se detuviera. Las lágrimas más dolorosas aparecieron en ese momento en los ojos de Heero, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía creer lo cruel que podía llegar a ser ese hombre, y sobre todo, no podía creer que él, a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar, a pesar de los ruegos del niño para que le ayudara, el no pudiera hacer nada más que, observar, como ese bastardo que se hacía llamar "Líder de los Honos" violaba a su propio hijo.....aún cuando sabía, que en verdad, no era su hijo, sino, que él y Duo.....a pesar de su incestuoso amor, eran hermanos.  
  
BARTON TROWA  
(HUMANO)  
  
Un pequeño niño, si, solo un niño estaba frente a él, con sus ojos verdes llenos de desesperanza y sus cabellos castaños manchados de sangre. Su rostro golpeado sin ningún tipo de consciencia y sus ropas rasgadas y sucias con su propia sangre.  
  
Trowa intentó moverse, pero las ramas y lianas del árbol le mantenían cautivo e inmóvil. Su voz acallada susurró un nombre, el nombre que a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, era lo único que su preocupación llevaba a su mente.  
  
"...Quatre..."  
  
Y el niño una vez más ignorado vertió sus lágrimas a tierra, mientras en su pecho, una perla plateada brillo cual esperanza, opacándose poco a poco hasta dejar de brillar. y Trowa comprendió.  
  
Era él, era él de niño, justo después de salir del pueblo, donde pidió ayuda para que salvaran a los de la carabana del circo. Era él, después de haber recibido aquella brutal paliza que le dejó inconciente por mucho tiempo y que después, caminando con dificultad, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana violada, y su madre casi muerta......  
  
Pero a penas se dio cuenta, el pequeño desapareció, y con él, la perla aquella que brillo hermosa en un principio en su pecho........aquella perla, que reapareció en su alma cuando volvió a ver al pequeño ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos Truquesa....  
  
Y el silencio rodeó el lugar, haciendo que el frío viento con olor a muerte, helara hasta lo más profundo de su alma, e hiciera temblar su cuerpo.  
  
De pronto, el sonido de unas ramas al romperse resonó cerca de donde se hallaba alertándole de que no se encontraba solo.  
  
"¡quién anda ahí!" preguntó con voz fuerte sin recibir ninguna respuesta.  
  
De nuevo una rama seca se rompió, ahora un poco más cerca de él....  
  
"...Quatre ¿eres tu?" preguntó tratando de recibir alguna respuesta, pero de nuevo, solo el viento soplo haciendo que el eco de su voz se lo llevara el vacío.  
  
" ¡quién eres, sal de donde estés!" dijo esta vez de forma demandante tratando de ver de quien se trataba, pero nada dio resultado, hasta que una voz familiar para él le hizo voltear su rostro hacia la dirección contraria de donde veía, encontrándose cara a cara con unos ojos fríos y desafiantes de un extraño color esmeralda, que se le hacían conocidos.  
  
"...sabes?.....nosotros los ángeles no tenemos alma" dijo un ángel de contextura delgada y muy alto; con cabello castaño que caía delicadamente sobre uno de sus ojos que eran tan verdes como la esmeralda más perfecta en el universo, con bellas alas blancas con pequeñas plumas intercaladas del color de la plata.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" dijo Trowa casi sin creer como la figura ante él, era la copia exacta de su persona.  
  
"...acaso no recuerdas quien soy?" respondió con una pregunta el ángel y Trowa tembló.  
  
"No sé quién eres, solo sé que te pareces a mi...."  
  
"hace mucho tiempo, mi señor creador, me pidió que me transformara en un alma, para ser el que lucharía contra Nirvana, cuando la "Nada" amenazara con destruir el mundo..." respondió con calma el ángel parándose a unos pasos de Trowa que permanecía cautivo por las ramas del árbol. "Sé que en tu mente humana, a pesar de tu nacimiento, tienes algunos recuerdos de aquel tiempo........lo sé"  
  
"....¿por qué me dices esas cosas, en vez de ayudarme a salir de aquí...."  
  
"...tu no eres ya un ángel, y lo sabes......lo sabes muy bien..."  
  
".....y eso.....para que lo dices.....no entiendo...."  
  
El ángel extendió sus alas mientras Trowa no daba crédito a lo que veía, aquel ángel que millones de veces había soñado ser, en sus pesadillas más locas, ahora estaba delante de él, diciéndole, asegurándole, que todo lo que alguna vez creyó irracional, era cierto.....pero.......aún no entendía, el por qué de su presencia ahí.  
  
"...nosotros los ángeles, solo somos simples marionetas en las manos de nuestro creador...." dijo de pronto el ángel de ojos esmeralda "todo, absolutamente todo lo que él no se atreve a hacer.....nosotros lo hacemos, por orden y gracia divina. ......vivimos siempre con un ala manchada de sangre inocente, mientras, él es el bueno y misericordioso padre....al menos, algo bueno hizo para que nosotros no sufrieramos con todo esto...." terminó mirando con sus ojos fríos e imperturbables al chico.  
  
" y eso fue...." preguntó el humano sintiendo las ramas puntiagudas clavarse poco a poco en su cuerpo, robando su sangre.  
  
"no nos dio alma..." respondió el ángel mostrando una sonrisa triunfal que Trowa no terminó de entender....."nosotros, lo ángeles, no tenemos alma como ustedes los humanos.....nosotros no sentimos, no sufrimos, no deseamos, no amamos.......lo entiendes?"  
  
"y eso en qué me afecta ahora a mi...." dijo Trowa sin entender.  
  
Pero al parecer el ángel ante él había dicho todo eso con algún tipo de idea final.....la cual, se manifestó ante sus ojos, cuando de detrás de las alas extendidas del ángel de ojos esmeralda, apareció el pequeño rubio, con su imagen inmaculada, su piel de porcelana y sus ojos de ese extraño color truquesa........  
  
".....lo digo por que.....lo amas ¿verdad?" dijo acercándose al pequeño rubio y acariciando su blanca mejilla, el cual, en respuesta, guió sus hermosos ojos al chico mayor y le sonrió.  
  
"Quatre!!......Estas bien?!!" dijo Trowa, olvidando de inmediato su sufrimiento provocado por las espinas del árbol y lo dicho por el otro ángel....pero de nuevo la voz del ángel alto le hizo guiar su atención hacia él.  
  
"....¿Cómo puedes amarle, si ni siquiera le conoces, cómo puedes asegurar tal idea si ....si sabes de antemano que él no puede amarte!!!" dijo ofuscado el ángel "él es incapaz de sentir!!, él jamás podrá amarte!!!" terminó colocando sus manos en el rostro del pequeño rubio y mirando desafiante a Trowa, le hizo alzar el rostro y le besó haciendo que el corazón del moreno se cuajara en cristales e hiciera doler su pecho......Mas cuando el ángel de ojos esmeralda pensó haber triunfado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Trowa que seguía viéndole, con dolor, pero aún así, sin rendirse.....  
  
"ahora lo veo con claridad....." dijo el moreno con voz suave y lastimera " eres tú el que no entiende..."  
  
"Qué es lo que no entiendo..." preguntó con arrogancia el ángel más alto.  
  
"Sé que mis manos manchadas de Humano no son lo suficientemente buena como para tener ni siquiera la esperanza de tocar a un ángel.......también sé que los ángeles no tienen alma y por lo tanto, un humano estúpido como yo, jamás podrá, siquiera soñar, con que un ángel le ame, menos un ángel tan puro e inocente como Quatre....."  
  
"¡¡entonces!!" preguntó con ira el otro ángel...  
  
"pues, que no te haz dado cuenta?.....soy un sucio humano, y ya he tenido la felicidad de tocar a un ángel y cobijarlo bajo mi abrazo, soy un ser pusilánime y aún así, poseo el cariño de un guardián como Quatre.......yo...yo no pido amor, no pido que él me ame como yo aprendí hacerlo desde niño......yo lo único que pido, es poder seguir viendo por el resto de mi vida....simplemente.....su sonrisa."  
  
"...en verdad lo amas"  
  
"No sé si lo que siento es amor.....pero si el amor es tan fuerte como esto que hay en mi alma.....sí, si lo amo."  
  
Entonces el ángel de ojos esmeraldas sonrió en signo de victoria.  
  
"entonces sufrirás muchísmimo cuando tu preciado ángel haga el sacrificio necesario para vencer a la "Nada" sonrió aún más al ver como Trowa cambiaba su rostro impasible por algo de incertidumbre. "Sabías que tu ángel es el portador de una de las perlas del alma?.........¿no?....pues, si, él posee una de las perlas."  
  
"...¿cu...cuál es el sacrificio?"  
  
En el silencio del bosque un grito enorme de dolor y desgarro se oyó, cuando Trowa conoció el precio a pagar por los portadores de las perlas.....mientras de sus ojos vencidos, gruesas lágrimas de desolación caían llevando su dolor afuera, mientras su sangre, seguía alimentando a las flores en la base del árbol que le mantenía indefenso.  
  
MAXWEL DUO  
(HONO)  
  
Los labios de Duo temblaron con temor y dolor al ver la figura ante sus ojos, que blandía desafiante una espada contra su cuerpo y lo cercenaba, haciendo pequeñas laceraciones en su piel, de donde manaba la sangre y caía hacia la base del árbol al que estaba sujeto.  
  
La sonrisa del chico ante él, el cual reía y murmuraba la misma frase cada vez que le hería le hacía dolor no solo su piel, o su corazón, sino también su alma.  
  
Los ojos cobalto brillaban llenos de odio y sed de venganza, sus labios delgados y rosados murmurando aquella frase que le tenía los sentidos carcomidos, mientras el cabello castaño oscuro volaba en conjunto al frío viento que helaba hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, mientras en su mente, la pregunta dolorosa se formulaba una y otra vez......."¿Por qué?"  
  
Una vez más los labios repitieron aquella frase y la espada hizo una herida más....  
  
"ni siquiera muerto sabras cuanto soy capaz de odiarte, bastardo Hono..."  
  
y por fin, reunió el valor y la capacidad necesaria como para decir aquel nombre que hacia su corazón temblar de tristeza....  
  
"...Heero......"  
  
"...¿qué ocurre, maldito Hono?....¿Acaso ahora vas a rogar por tu miserable vida?"  
  
"...Heero...."  
  
"Los malditos engendros de tu clan no dejaron siquiera que rogaramos, los asesinaron sin piedad, sin remordimiento, sin ..........¡¡Maldita sea!!, en esa aldea habían ancianos, mujeres y hasta niños!!!, criaturas indefenzas que ni siquiera pudieron huir, pro que no sabían caminar!!!" gritó con ira el joven Koori.  
  
"...lo siento..." repondió Duo ensimismado en el sufrimiento, pero no solo en el suyo, sino en el sufrimiento también de Heero.....cuanto dolor podía albergar un corazón como para gritar y odiar de esa forma....  
  
Ni siquiera él era capaz de odiar de esa forma, ni siquiera él que había sido torturado y violado, ni siquera él que había sido aborrecido y lastimado de las formas más crueles por su padre, era capaz de odiar de esa forma.......o quizás, su odio no era tan fuerte como el de Heero, quizás su dolor no era tan hiriente como el Heero, quizás su pena no era tan grande como la de Heero.....  
  
Entonces, lo único que le quedaba decir, o que lograba salir de sus labios temblorosos de dolor tanto físico como mental, era un "lo siento", una pequeña frase, un par de palabras que a pesar de ser tan pequeñas, eran tan significativas para él........  
  
"¿lo sientes?....¿Qué es lo que sientes?, sientes el haber sido hijo del monstruo que asesinó a mi clan, sientes ser un bastardo Hono, o quizás solo sientes que halla sido capaz de atraparte y no darte posibilidad de huir de mis manos!!"  
  
"...Heero....yo....yo...."  
  
"...tendrás que pagar de alguna forma..." dijo el Koori acercándose a Duo mientras de sus dedos, filosas navajas salían y amenazaban con seguir torturándole.  
  
Duo por inersia, cerró sus ojos, tratando de que así, el temor a seguir siendo torturado por el ser al cual había llegado a querer, siguiera, pero a pesar de estar esperando dolor sobre su cuerpo, solo sintió algo cálido sobre su rostros, algo húmedo y cálido que poco a poco se deslizó hacia sus labios, llenándole de calor....  
  
De inmediato abrió los ojos encontrándose de lleno con unos ojos color cobalto que le miraban fijamente. Un rubor fuerte apareció en sus mejillas al sentir como los labios de Heero le urgían para separar los suyos y darle cabida para entrar en su boca, pero sin importar lo que sucediera, o que, con qué finalidad Heero le estaba besando, abrió los labios y dejó entrar a aquella cálida lengua que recorrió cada centímetro de su boca, provocándole las sensaciones más exquicitas que hubiese sentido en su vida alguna vez......  
  
No por el solo hecho de estar siendo besado por Heero, sino que, por que estaba siendo besado por la persona a la cual, había esperado por más de diez años.  
  
Un quejido con sabor a placer se escapó de su garganta al sentir las manos del Koori en su pecho, en una suave caricia, que comenzaba a despertar su líbido y a hacerle perder algo de su control...  
  
Los labios de Heero acariciaban con dulzura y gran maestría la piel suave del cuello de Duo, haciendo que este diera pequeños suspiros y quejidos, mientras las manos inquietas ya estaban desatando las lienzas que ataban el pantalón fuertemente a la cintura del Hono.  
  
Un gemido fuerte se arrancó de la garganta de Duo, al sentir como los dedos delgados del Koori habían llegado hasta su intimidad, rozándola con suavidad y deleite, para luego apretarla con fuerza y comenzar a masajearla....  
  
"...Heero....de...detente..." gimió el Hono casi fuera de control.  
  
"¿En verdad?" preguntó con gracia a flor de labios el Koori.  
  
"...oohh Heero, si no lo haces....si no..."  
  
Pero Heero no se detubo, sino que al contrario, guió la hombría de Duo fuera de sus pantalones y dejándose caer de rodillas ante él, comenzó a lamer la punta del enrojedo miembro haciéndole gritar con fuerza.  
  
Los labios, la lengua de Heero, eran demasiado para sus sentidos y sin remedio, cuando este engullo por completo el hinchado falo, se vino con fuerza en su boca, en vertidas fuertes y gimiendo en total descontrol.  
  
"Heero....yo....yo..." decía tratando de controlar su respiración para hablarle al Koori, cuando sin previo aviso sus miedos más intensos y ocultos, se hicieron realidad, cuando el chico poco a poco se irguió ante él, quedando frente a frente y mostrándele para su peor pesadilla, el rostro de su padre que le observaba con esa mirada asquerosa y los labios llenos de los residuos de su placer......  
  
"¡¡¡NNNOOOOOooooooooo!!!" fue el último grito que se oyó en medio del bosque, antes de que todo volviera a quedar en silencio....  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
N/A: aaaaaaaaaahhhh, no me maten!!!, no pensaba dejar el capitulo hasta ahí, pero me dije, jejeje, será más interesante así!!, ñaca ñaca.....muejejeje.  
  
Es broma, La tumba del silencio tiene sus razones para provar a mis niños lindos, y todo será explicado en el próximo capítulo.  
  
AAAAAahhh antes que me olvide, gracias por estar leyendo este intento de escrito....creo que me estoy volviendo loca y por ello esto está quedando como está...  
  
Sei: Hey! Hiei, como vamos con los barriles de Sangre Hiei: llevas gastados 250 barriles... Sei: entoces estamos bien Hiei: si claro, y el presupuesto era de 20.....¬¬'  
  
jajaj, en fin, necesito preguntar, es que me estoy complicando la vida, necesito saber, de todas las que leen este fic, que sé, no son muchas, me podría responder lo siguiente..... ¿cual de los protagonistas del fic creen ustedes que tiene la perla de la esperanza?, es decir, por que uno la tiene, pero necesito saber si he hacho lo necesario como para que crean que la tiene uno en especial.....jajaj, por qué pregunto esto, pues.....jejej. ya verán más adelante.  
  
bien aquí vamos...  
  
Shinta : gracias por leer, sé que me demoro mucho en actualizar y que son cortitos los capitulos, pero es que entiendanme, solo para eso me da el tiempo....si no, juro que los haría más largos.....(Sei se queda sin imaginación)  
  
Trowa : como debo decirtelo para que lo entiendas.....¡NOOOOO!! olvidalo.....ni siquiera lo preguntes de nuevo o te golpearé, Trios aqui no!!!  
  
Leizhen : Hermana del alma, aqui toy de nuevo, gracias por tus animos, espero que te guste el capitulo.  
  
Carmín : corazón, no me mates por donde deje el capitulo mira que ya bastante tengo con la loca de mi mejor amiga aqui, como para que alguien más me la recuerde.....sorry, aaaah ademas estoy enfermita asi que tengo excusa....jajaja.  
  
Shaby: gracias por las ideas, eres un sol amigo.....ojala te guste el fic como esta quedando ......bexos.  
  
bien, creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer....  
  
Seiryu (aún algo resfriada) 


	10. Capitulo 9

PERLAS DEL ALMA Basado en Gundam Wing By Seiryu  
  
1° contenido FIC Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen ai,  
Angust. violencia, OOC, AU (Alter Universe.  
2° parejas 1x2 3x4 5x13 HxS RxMxD  
3° Derechos Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me  
pertenecen, solo fueron tomados por esta fan,  
para crear fanficcion sin fines de lucro.  
4° Clasificación: mayores de 13 años, o con  
criterio formado o tan deformado como el mío.  
5° Advertencia fic con contenido yaoi lemon,  
si no te gusta este tema, mejor no leas en si  
este fic, ya que no pienso reprimir mis ideas  
solo por que a ti no te guste este tema, asi que  
media vuelta y nos vemos en otro fic.  
  
CAPITULO 9 SUEÑOS Y TEMORES.  
  
"...debo tomar el odio como a un rival, debe temblar mi rostro hasta gritar como huracán, debo silvar y creer que ahuyenta el mal y no confesa, que el viento siempre vuelve en mi rostro pasos, mis pasos...."  
  
(Lucybell)  
  
"¿Te gusta?" preguntó el hombre mayor mientras lamía el cuello blanco como la nieve y la mejilla sonrosada por el golpe que le había dado temprano...  
  
"...más aprisa" rogó el muchacho de negra cabellera que bajo la luz de la luna, brillaba cual rayo plateado. Su cuerpo sudado y el cabello suelto al viento frío, se movía al compás de las arremetidas furiosas que su señor le estaba dando. Arqueando la espalda y tomando con sus propias manos, las caderas de Treize, intenentaba buscar, en su loco frenesí, que aquel pedazo de carne dentro de él, llegara más profundo, que punzara dolorosamente más, que tocara con mayor fuerza aquel punto clave que le tenía en ese momento, al borde del orgasmo.  
  
Treize volvió a lamer la mejilla lastimada de su pequeño susurrando un suave /Lo siento/, cosa que arrancó una risa juguetona de lso labios agitados de Wufei.  
  
Un par de movimientos más y hombre alcanzó el doloroso orgasmo lanzando un rugido enorme de posesión digno solo de la gran bestia, para segundos después, sentir la calidez húmeda de Wufei en su mano que, aún apretaba con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza el ahora flacido miembro del Yuuen.  
  
Treize observó con regocijo la piel aperlada por el sudor del pequeño; el cuerpo fuerte y delgado aún respiraba con agitación, apresado todavía por su mano y su hombría. Wu era hermoso, tanto que Treize no sabía aún si, en realidad, él era asi de bello o si solo lo era ante sus ojos que, poco después de comprender el loco amor que le tenía, al saber que le perdería, aceptaba estaban locamente enamorados del joven guerrero.  
  
Aún sin salir de su cuerpo, intentó abrazarle con fuerza en su pecho, tratando con todo su corazón que, aquella insignificante acción, le demostrara cuanto le amaba.....por que Treize amaba a Wufei, más allá de lo carnal, más alla de lo vital, más allá de lo terrenal, incluso, más allá de lo espiritual.............  
  
"no es que me moleste estar así contigo.......pero .......ya tengo frío...." dijo Wu en su usual tono de /úsame-y-luego-vete.  
  
Y soltando un suspiro ya cansado, Treize rendido de todo, le dejó ir, aún sin poder saber de qué forma podía hacer entender al pequeño Yuuen, que él, en verdad, le amaba......pero al menos, sabía que tenía tiempo para hacerle saber a su pequeño amante, ya que después de este susto tan grande, no dejaría que Wufei se acercara de nuevo al ángel Juez.  
  
Y tomando sus ropajes, el comandante Kushrenada abandonó aquel claro bajo la luna, donde una vez más, había tomado al ser que amaba, sin lograr, de nuevo, que este creyera el gran amor que le profesaba....  
  
Al verle partir y desaparecer entre los árboles, Wufei se desmoronó sobre el follaje, sintiendo cómo la semilla de Treize abandonaba sus entrañas al igual que las lágrimas que se habían formado silenciosas y dolorosas en sus ojos negros como la noche...  
  
Se sentía usado, y de la peor forma......El había entregado su fe, su inocencia, su corazón y cuando necesitaba una simple muestra de amor, como el echo de que se quedara a su lado después de haber tenido sexo, ni siquiera eso había logrado obtener....  
  
¡Por que diablos no podía amarle!, no pedía un gran amor, claro que no, solo pedía que le amase una enésima parte de lo que él le amaba, ya que eso, en sí, será muchísimo.....pero no.  
  
Una risa burlona desde las arboledas le hizo salir de su autocompadecimiento, alzándose y poniéndose en guardia en su total desnudez.  
  
Una mujer alta, de bella figura, con hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio se hizo presente, saliendo de atrás de un árbol desde donde se había oído aquella risa.  
  
"vaya!!" dijo burlesca "ahora sé por que tienes al primer ángel vuelto loco....posees una belleza digna de un ángel" treminó recorriendo con ojos lujuriosos el cuerpo bien formado y fuerte del Yuuen.  
  
"quien eres Tu!!" preguntó amenazante a pesar de su posición.  
  
"Tranquilo" dijo la rubia de extrañas cejas acercándose peligrosamente al Yuuen "no te haré nada, ya que para mi, no representas atractivo sexual.....niño!"  
  
"Qué es lo que quieres, mujer" preguntó Wu sin bajar la guardia.  
  
"mi nombre es Dorothy" respondió desplegando sus blancas alas manchadas de sangre"soy parte de la revelión de Nirvana"  
  
"No sé qué tiene que ver lo que me dices conmigo..." dijo el joven guerrero, reconociendo el nombre de la "NADA" en la revelación de la rubia.  
  
"ni siquiera sabes en lo que te haz metido ¿verdad?" dijo bajando la mirada"ni siqueira sabes......por qué debías asesinar a aquel chiquillo "  
  
"quien es él......por qué Treize lo quería muerto......incluso me apartó de al misión y dijo que la concretaría él con sus propias manos......" preguntó comenzando a vestirse ante la mirada triste de la extraña mujer.  
  
"Hasckariel es el último fiel al soberano de los cielos, el encargado de reunir a las 5 puntas del arma más poderosa, capaz de acabar con la maldad de la /NADA/........Quatre es el encargado de buscar las 5 perlas del alma y al valiente que tomara en sus manos la espada de la Luz y gracias al sacrificio de los portadores, lanzará el rayo que destruirá a Nirvana......"  
  
"los portadores....." dijo el Yuuen llevándose una mano hacia su pecho"....las almas que aceptaron la responsabilidad de cuidar una perla y hacer el sacrificio supremo para liberarla!!" combó y cayó al suelo con l amano aún en su pecho.  
  
"lo quiere muerto por que se ha aliado a Nirvana, ya que no desea entregar su bien más preciado.......Tu conoces la verdadera personalidad de Treize" dijo la rubia agachándose frente al Yuuen observándole con ternura.  
  
"...Sí..." respondió mientras sus manos temblaban "Hasckariel es el ángel Juez....Treize supo que si yo me enfrentaba a él, terminaría derrotado y por ende, le entregaría mi....."  
  
Dorothy se levantó abriendo los ojos de par en par y sus labios temblaron al momento de formular aquella pregunta.....  
  
"conoces el secreto que guarda tu cuerpo?"  
  
Wufei se levantó amarrando al final el cinto de su vestimenta y observando de frente a la rubia, sus ojos colmaron en su firme determinación. El conocía su destino desde el mismo momento en que nació......siempre pensó que su encuentro con Treize indicaba que alguien en lo alto, estaba protegiendo su alma, al igual que la perla que portaba.....él lo sabía.......si, lo sabía.  
  
"soy el portador de una de las perlas del Alma, y desde que decidí portarla, acepté la responsabilidad de usarla y protegerla.......ahora comprendo por qué Treize me ha mantenido a su lado todo este tiempo........no deseaba que entregara la perla al bando enemigo" dijo con tristeza y amargura a flor de labios.  
  
"¡Sabes cuál es el sacrificio supremo?" preguntó Dorothy tratando de persuadir al joven guerrero.  
  
"ni la muerte se compara con el terrible sufrimiento del sacrificio...." dijo el joven Yuuen caminando hacia los establos para comenzar su viaje hacia donde suponía, iría el pequeño ángel.  
  
"¡Treize te ama!" gritó a lo lejos la rubia.  
  
Wufei solo sonrió ante la afirmación de Dorothy, para luego, subir a su corcel y salir a todo galope hacia el reino de Zanck  
  
Se detuvo en lo más alto de la colina para observar el campamento montado por los soldados Yuuen, mientras Treize daba la últimas indicaciones para la expedición del dia siguiente.  
  
Su corazón se contrajo al obsevar el rostro del hombre que amaba........y trató de recordar cada detalle de su rostro, ya que ésta, sería la última vez que vería a Treize como su aliado, como su señor, como su amante......y una lágrima solitaria surcó por sus mejillas......  
  
"¿Amor?.....no, él solo quería que la perla de mi cuerpo jamás fuera hallada por Hasckariel........la palabra amor no existe en el vocabulario del primer ángel....o mejor dicho....la malvada bestía..........yo solo fui un juguete más en su macabra forma de pensar y vivir."  
  
Apretó con fuerza sus ojos y espoleó con rabia a su corcel, dando rienda suelta a su carrera contra el tiempo.......y mientras cabalgaba, su mente traicionera trajo ante él, los recuerdos de aquel momento, cuando el ejercito de Treize había llegado a la aldea Hono.  
  
Aquella noche, se cumplió el 4° día de la profesía y la hermosa luna plateada se vistió de sangre, asesinando hasta la última flor de fuego en la corteza terrestre.......ya nada ni nadie podría salvarse de la muerte.......Nirvana estaba ganando la batalla.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Todo fue demasiado rápido, solo vio como el ejercito desde el horizonte se acercó a todo galope, mientras que sus hombres, vencidos fácilmente por aquel pequeño ángel, comenzaban a recobrar el conocimiento, había sido vencido, de la peor forma en la que se puede vencer a un guerrero..........lo había vencido con simple suavidad, con delicadesa y sin siquiera pelear.......pero no se sentía vencido, ni siquiera, había tomado el peso de lo que su encuentro con aquel rubio ángel había significado.  
  
Pero de pronto una voz conocidísima para él le sacó de sus cabilaciones, una voz enojada y llena de ira retumbó en el aire alzando su nombre con violencia.  
  
Era la voz de Treize, la voz cargada de enojo le pertenecía a ese calmo y siempre diplomático hombre, y eso mismo.....la irreverente y poco común conducta de Treize, hizo temblar a Wufei.......al parecer, estaba molesto por que había fallado en su misión.  
  
Con temor volteó lentamente para recibir el castigo propio, impuesto por los Yuuen cuando un guerrero fallaba su misión, mas los pasos de Treize se detuvieron a unos centímetros de él, y con voz autoritaria, hizo desmontar a su comitiva de sus caballos y de la misma forma, les ordenó ayudar a los soldados que sin siquiera ser lastimados habían sido vencidos.  
  
Cuando por fin quedaron solos en aquel lugar, ya que los Honos habían huído lejos, a sus guaridas cuando vieron que por fin era seguro huir, debido a la derrota del pequeño ejercito Yuuen; Treize alzó su mano y con vilencia abofeteó la mejilla izquierda del joven vicecomandante Yuuen.  
  
Wufei se lo esperaba, e incluso, esperaba un golpe aún más fuerte, incluso, esperaba una herida o quizas algo más doloroso......pero el solo golpe de su comandante, había no solo retumbado en su rostro....sino también en su corazón.  
  
Era la primera vez en su vida, en la que había jurado no fallar una misión, y a pesar de que nunca antes lo había hecho, precisamente esta, la había fallado.......no en si, sentía haber fallado la misión, sino que le dolía en el alma, haberle fallado a Treize.......  
  
Bajó la vista sintiéndose por primera vez, vencido, sintiéndose por primera vez, derrotado, tomando al fin el peso de su derrota tan estúpida ante aquel pequeño ángel.  
  
"lo siento...." susurró casi inaudiblemente, arrancando esas dolorosas palabras de su orgulloso y vencido corazón.  
  
Mas........grande fue su sorpresa, cuando un par de brazos fuertes y un pecho cálido le acunó su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, y un par de labios húmedos rosaron su oído, mientras sentía claramente como era estrechado con mayor fuerza.  
  
"...Wufei, no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera...." dijo el hombre con voz suave y ronca haciendo temblar hasta la última fibra del cuerpo de Wufei.  
  
Y el corazón de Wufei convergió en alegría, al saberse querido aún por Treize, y sus brazos torpes por la emosión se colgaron del cuella del hombre mayor y se apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Wufei se reprendió mentalmente por aquella escena........jamás pensó caer en un engaño tan fácilmente......pero pero aún, se odio a si mismo, por que reconociéndolo ya, él desde un principio supo que todo esto, no era más que un juego para su comandante.  
  
El bosque del Silencio, era un lugar legendario donde tanto Humanos, ángeles, demonios y todas las clases de seres habitantes de la tierra, habían sucumbido ante las ilusiones que creaban los árboles malditos apodados "ladrones de Sueños", pero en ese mismo momento, Quatre con su mano presionaba la herida profunda en su ala, mientras huía inútilmente de las ramas de los árboles ladrones de sueños.......  
  
"¿por qué?" se preguntó a si mismo, los árboles ladrones de sueño se acercaban cada vez más......  
  
y una figura conocida para él se apareció ante sus ojos, tan burlona y malvada como siempre, tan irreal y soberana como solo la reina puede serlo........la reina, si, el seudónimo que ella misma se había autoproclamado cuando había tomado el cielo..........  
  
"....por qué me miras tan sorprendido" murmuró la mujer jugando con las alicantro en sus manos, provocando a los árboles, pero sin que llegasen a tocarla...."aaaahh! te preguntas por qué no me han atacado?......sencillo, solo soy una ilusión..."  
  
"Dónde están mis amigos!!" desafió el pequeño ángel ante la cercanía cada vez más cerrada de la mujer "¡NIRVANA!"  
  
"Tranquilo pequeño......" rió con frialdad " tu sabes que esto no es mi culpa.....la tonta de Itshiel fue la que te lastimó y te hizo caer aqui junto con tus amigos......en tu pelea con ella, yo no tengo nada que ver..... ..................pero, por otra parte.......me alegra que esto terminara ya, te habías acercado demasiado a todas las perlas mi pequeño ángel, si hasta llegué a pensar que después de tantas centurias, tu eras el portador de la perla de la esperanza......por que fuiste capaz de reunir a casi todas.....pero veo que despues de todo.....mis pensamientos no eran 100% ciertos." terminó riendo.  
  
"yo no he reunido nada....solo viajo con mis amigos hacia Zanck, por tu espada....." terminó el niño, casi rindiéndose al juego de la hermosa mujer ante él.  
  
" entonces eres más despistado de lo que creí....." rió Nirvana haciendo que el pequeño ángel alzara el rostro lleno de incertidumbre. "tenías a 3 de las 5 perlas...y el valiente.....ni siquiera sabes quien es, ¿verdad?.....después de todo, y pensándolo seriamente, no sé ni para que me molesto en crear una ilusión para ti...." terminó riendo a más no poder.  
  
"libera a mis amigos, bosque, tenemos una misión importante....." dijo el niño como suplica.  
  
"claro que no........sino, por qué crees que los árboles, tratan de atraparte..... nececito tu sangre...es demasiado buena como para dejarla ir........los árboles son ladrones de sueños, sabes.....eso quiere decir, que si no te sintieron antes, fue por que no posees sueños, .....solo quieres que todo esto termine, que el mundo muera o que nosotros desaparescamos.....o ¿me equivoco?" terminó con su risita burlona.  
  
"te equivocas!!, yo solo trato de salvar al mundo, para que todos ustedes sigan con vida.......acaso no lo haz visto?, el mundo se está muriendo segundo a segundo!!" gritó el rubio.  
  
"esto es tu culpa!!! ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, si no te hubieras interpuesto entre Itshiel y el maldito humano que adora, ella no me habría despertado" dijo sonriendo de mala manera....."yo no deseaba despertar" dijo con amargura en su voz.  
  
"todo esto es por Trowa?.....no es cierto!!!, tratas de confundirme......solo quieres que...." y de pronto sentío como las ramas de los árboles atrapaban sus piernas y le inmovilizaban.  
  
"Eso ya nunca lo sabrás......por que aquí terminará todo....en verdad pensé que lo lograrías, pequeño.......pero ahora sé que no lo harás....." terminó observando como el rostro del pequeño ángel convergía en la fantasía que los árboles habían preparado para él "tus sueños son tan grandes, que me gustaría ver si los árboles ladrones podrán robarlos.....esta es la única forma que conosco para ayudarles a encontrar su fortaleza......dime pequeño ángel.....eres lo suficientemente valiente, como para derrotar tus miedos y liberarte de los árboles antes de que tus amigos desaparescan?......espero que sí"  
  
El rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Hilde, marcaba el camino hacia su corazón destrozado, sus labios temblorosos al saber su destino, trataban inútilemente de no soltar los gemidos de dolor de su pecho.  
  
Recordaba aún el rostro de Sally emergiendo desde las profundides del reino Silfil, con su figura lastimada y herida al momento de cruzar el portal marino.....  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Había cumplido su promesa, había logrado llegar hasta su dueña, los ojos aperlados de Sally brillaron en emoción al ver el rostro de Hilde, aún ahí, al borde del lago, esperándole, aguardando que llegara a su lado para besarla y acariciarla.....pero su cuerpo cansado y destrozado, herido y sangrante, era demasiado pesado, y a cada paso, sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban......  
  
Solo había logrado llegar hasta la orilla y sin más se había desplomado ante los llorosos ojos de su niña.....  
  
Hilde había corrido en su ayuda, para recibirle en su regazo y proporcionarle caricias y palabras de aliento....debía resistir, debía ser valiente una vez más, Sally lo sabía, debía decirle a Hilde lo que en realidad había pasado y entregarle la llave de su destino, hacia lo que sería, el sacrificio supremo, para salvar al mundo....  
  
"Hilde...." dijo con el aliento casi muerto, sacando fuerzas de su flaquesa para poder terminar con su misión "pequeña...."  
  
"Tranquila" respondió con el aliento etrecortado la muchacha "resiste un poco, te llevaré a un lugar donde curarán tus heridas.....por favor Sally....debes resistir....no sé qué hare si te rindes y me dejas" terminó ahogando un fuerte gemido de dolor, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer.  
  
"este es mi fin, pequeña..."  
  
"¡¡NO!!" interrumpió con firmeza la joven princesa.  
  
"si, Bebé....ya no creo poder resistir más....solo llegué hasta aquí para poder ver por última vez tu bello rostro..." sonrió "ahora debes oírme con atención"  
  
"No!!, ya me dirás lo que debes cuando estemos a salvo y hayan curado tus heridas" dijo la niña reacia a creer lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.  
  
"Hilde, tu corona.....tu corona es un objeto muy valioso....no dejes que nadie se quede con ella hasta que el ángel juez la tome entre sus manos....lo entiendes ¿verdad?" preguntó en un susurro a lo que la niña asintió "debes ser valiente mi niña, y ayudar en lo que sea que sea tu destino al ángel.....bebé, en tu pecho.....en tu hermoso pecho está escondida una perla del alma.....por eso atacaron nuestro reino....querían obtener la corona que es una extraña espada y tu alma....que es donde se oculta la perla....fueron los secuases de Nirvana....ellos lo destruyeron todo....todo...."  
  
"no quiero seguir oyendo" susurró la princesa llevando sus labios a la frente lastimada de la mujer para besarla.  
  
"La perla del alma será tu sacrificio....si logras que el ángel juez la obtenga....te volveré a ver en el cielo, mi amor" terminó Sally guiando sus ojos al cielo opaco de atardecer, donde las tinieblas ya corroían hasta lo más bello del majestuoso lugar.  
  
"¿Sally?" le llamó una vez más Hilde viendo como poco a poco, los hermosos ojos aperlados de Sally se volvían opacos.  
  
"en el cielo pequeña......en el cielo" volvió a repetir, exalando su ultimo soplo de vida, al susurrar su última frase......."Te amo..."  
  
"¿Sally?.....¡Sally!...¡¡¡SALLYYYYY!!!" fue el último grito que se oyó en aquella parte del bosque, donde se encontraba el estanque que guiaba hacia el mundo Silfil  
  
FIN DEL FASH BACK  
  
MAXWEL DUO  
  
Duo casi vomitaba al sentir la lengua caliente y ensalivada de su padre pasearse por su rostro, mientras no paraba de masajear su hombría, llevándolo varias veces al doloroso orgasmo, sintiéndose sucio, vacío, asqueado, tratando de cerrar con fuerza los ojos, para no ver el rostro del pequeño Heero que se había aparecido tras la figura de su padre......mirándole con asco.  
  
"maldito Hono" escuchó a lo lejos, "bastardos Honos, sobre todo tu, que te encanta joder con tu padre"  
  
"Heero..." fue lo único que escapó de los labios apretados de Duo, que evitaba desesperadamente que aquel asqueroso maníaco volviera a menter su lengua caliente en su boca......o si no, esta vez si vomitaría...  
  
"por que no lo aceptas, Duo, por que no aceptas que odias a tu padre tanto como yo....por que no aceptas que en ti existe ese sentimiento parecido al mío, donde serías capaz de matar y odiar tanto como yo.....por qué!!" dijo el pequeño Heero transformándose en su apariencia actual.  
  
"yo no soy capaz de odiar....." dijo Duo abriendo sus ojos observando fijamente a Heero.  
  
"Ni siquiera a tu padre, el culpable de separarnos, el que te lastimó tanto durante tanto tiempo, el que acabó con mi raza y que ahora, está lastimándote de nuevo?"  
  
"Heero, si pudiera odiar, te habría odiado a ti desde que te conocí...." dijo desviando la vista, sintiendo como su padre se alejaba de él "por que tu perteneces a la raza que acabó con la vida de mi madre...." terminó en un susurro...  
  
"me odias y me amas, no puedes negarlo......Duo, acepta que eres capaz de odiar....di que me odias a pesar de que me amas.....dilo, y libera tu alma de aquella pesada carga que ensucia a la perla que posees...."  
  
"te amo Heero.......te amo muchísimo.....yo no puedo odiarte...." terminó en un susurro liberando al fin el suplicio de su alma al mantener oculto ese sentimiento que le ataba al muchacho de ojos cobalto, durante tantos años.....  
  
"aún así, me odias......jamás he dicho que no me ames....solo digo que el odio hacia mi hace que tu perla pierda lo sagrado..." dijo acercándose a Duo y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad...."acepta tus debilidades, Duo, y así, tus sueños podrán ser realidad..."  
  
"te amo, Heero....." dijo en un susurro apoyando su frente en el hombro del Koori "y mi odio hacia ti, jamás podrá ser tan fuerte como mi sentimiento principal...." terminó, mientras el cielo ante él se despejaba......  
  
"cuál es tu sueño, Duo?" preguntó Heero abrazándole protectoramente.  
  
"es un secreto....mis sueños son solo mío....y cuando los cumpla, los compartiré contigo..."  
  
Fue entonces cuando sintió como las ramas de los árboles vencidas, le soltaron al no poder obtener sus sueños.....  
  
YUI HEERO  
  
"¡¡¡DEJALE EN PAZ!!!" gritó con ira el joven Koori agitando sus manos, mientras gruesas gotas de sangre caían hacia la base del tronco.  
  
"Que ocurre, pequeño bastardo.....estas celoso?.....o quieres proteger a tu hermano?" dijo el hombre mientras el pequeño Duo no paraba de llorar, con su cabello revuelto y cubierto de sangre, y los ojos violeta rodeados de un rojizo intenso producto del llanto.  
  
"Heero...." Rogó el pequeño...."ayúdame hermano" volvió a decir el pequeño Hono suplicante, en su voz entrecortada, mientras de sus labios escurría un delgado hilo de sangre.  
  
(Seiryu: ¡¡¡Hiei!!! se me acabó la sangre!!!, trae un barril más!! éste ya se acabó!! Hiei: ¡voy donde Terry a ver si me presta unos cuantos, aqui ya no quedan!!!)  
  
"no vuelvas a repetir eso!" dijo Heero de forma amarga desviando la vista.....  
  
"¿por qué?.....porque no soy digno de serlo?"  
  
"¡NO!, por que no deseo que lo seas!!" dijo mirando fríamente al hombre que en ese momento se levantaba del cuerpo lacerado del pequeño niño.  
  
Duo se levantó desde el suelo y caminando hacia Heero, secó sus labios de sangre y sonrió como nunca.......  
  
"cual es tu sueño, Heero....." dijo para luego abrazarse al pecho del Koori.  
  
"yo odio a los Hono..." repitió casi inaudible su incansable sigla, ya casi sin ningún tipo de emosión.  
  
" a pesar de que soy tu hermano....¿me amas, Heero?" preguntó apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el cálido del otro joven.  
  
"eres mi hermano.....¿verdad?"  
  
" ¿tienes miedo?......la perla del valor ¿tiene miedo?.....a qué le temes....a que diga que ¿si? o a que diga que no..." dijo riendo de forma suave contra el pecho de Heero.  
  
"yo no tengo miedo" respondió ofendido.  
  
"si, soy tu hermano" afirmó el Hono.  
  
"entonces no puedo amarte" dijo de forma casi lastimera, mientras gotas saladas se formaban en sus ojos cerrados, que evitaban inútilmente que el dolor fuera demasiado intenso.  
  
"pero......¿me amas, Heero?" volvió a preguntar el pequeño cambiando de pronto a su forma adulta.....  
  
"De qué sirve que ahora lo sepas......"  
  
"Dejarás de amarme ahora que sabes que soy tu hermano?"  
  
"¡Debo hacerlo!"  
  
"pero.......¿dejarás de hacerlo?"  
  
".......no....." repondió ya vencido ante la insistencia del Hono que ahora le abrazaba rodeando casi todo su cuerpo.  
  
En ese momento, las ramas de los árboles le dejaron libre, mientras sus heridas dejaban de sangrar.  
  
"cual es tu sueño, Heero....."  
  
"mi sueño es...." no alcanzó a treminar cuando una voz demasiado familiar para él le impidió hacerlo....  
  
"no se lo digas!!!" gritó el verdadero Duo saliendo desde las arboledas, deteniendo justo a tiempo a Heero, que sin saberlo, en ese momento iba a entregar sus sueños al árbol ladrón.  
  
"¿Duo?" preguntó casi incrédulo, soltando el agarre de los brazos del Duo ilusión.  
  
Caminó con paso lento hasta quedar casi a unos centímetros del trenzado, que de inmediato, al recordar a Heero haciéndole cositas, se sonrojó de tenerlo tan cerca. Por su parte Heero ignoró el sonrojo y con un tono suave de voz, solo formuló una pregunta, ya sin importarle sinceramente la respuesta....  
  
"....Duo.....¿eres mi hermano?" preguntó alzando su mano y secando con la yema de los dedos el hilillo de sangre que corría desde la frente hasta la mejilla del Hono.  
  
"cla....claro....que..no....digo...¡CLARO QUE NO!" respondió.  
  
Y casi sin siquiera dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Heero se lanzó a los brazos de Duo y colgando sus brazos alrededor cuello del Hono, el cual era más alto que él, en un movimiento rápido, unió sus labios a los de Duo, en un beso cargado de desespero y alegría.....  
  
Duo tardó en reaccionar a la rapidez con la que lo había asaltado Heero, mas el suave movimiento de los labios de Heero sobre los suyos, le hizo perder el sobresalto inicial y el calor recorriéndole el cuerpo, le hizo olvidar todo y entregarse al beso, de la persona que después de todo este lío, había aceptado amar.....  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
N/A : aaaaaaaaahh me pasé del límite esta vez....espero que de algo sirva y les haya gustado este tonto capitulo...... ¿está muy lenta la trama?......no se preocupen que saliendo del bosque, todo el desenlace comienza.....ñaca ñaca.  
MIAAAAAUUUUUUUu.....=°.°=  
  
Bien, se preguntarán por Trowa y Q-chan....bien, para ellos viene el proximo capítulo.....jajaja, poor Trowa, no sabrá qué hacer.....jejeje.  
  
Treize se las trae, me ha encantado esta pareja, es tan.........jajaja no sé, me encanta!!.  
  
Carmín: niña linda, como que te habías perdido.....eso no es bueno.....a mi no me gusta que genta tan linda como tu se desaparesca......amiga, sube esos animos, mira que por ti es que liberé primero a Duito y a Heero.....espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Lei, amigui.....ahí ta, ya no reclames mas......y no me digas qeu soy mala, que al menos ya esta libre tu queridisimo Heero......ggggrrrrrrhhh!!!  
  
Shinta, aqui ta, para que veas que ya no me estoy demorando tanto.....al menos ya no me demoro meses........ahora solo mes.....jajaja. gracias por el animo. al menos tener a alguien que me diga "¡actualiza pronto" sirve de algo.....espero que te guste este cap.  
  
Terry oi!! voy a tomar en serio eso del prestamo....es que ya estoy escasa de sangre y con Proyecto Q revange....jejeeje, creo que voy a necesitar el doble del presupuesto del año pasado.....uuuuuuuuhhh......miau.  
  
Trowa no comas ancias.......que ya viene tu parte...con quien quieres....con Duo con Heero o con Q-chan....jajaja, es broma....ya viene tu buen pedazo de carne.....uuuuuhhh eso sonó grocero...jajajaj. me encantó.  
  
Kany no fue mucho 1x2 pero al menos los dejé juntitos....jejeje. ojala no te hayas desilucionado este capitulo.....mira que ya me salen canas verdes por no asesinar a nadie........snif.  
  
Giannina gracias por leer este mentado fic...juro que jamás volveré a hacer algo como esto....el reprimir mis instintos maniaco psicópatas asesina me esta dando golpes graves de sensatez...y no deseo eso.......es broma, gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado esto....y puse otro lemon...jajaja, uno mas a mi haber....jejej.  
  
Aguila Fanel tu nombre me suena.....si, debo haber leido algo tuyo por ahi....o será que dibujas....no se, pero algo tuyo debo haber visto por ahi....espero que te divierta ver sufrir a mis niños.....es lo que mejor me sale....pero mas me gusta hacer sufrir a Trowa, sobre todo a manos de Q- chan....pero eso es otra historia. espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Uru!!: tai perdida amiga, que pasa, si me lees, al menos di hola......o que la flojera es mas fuerte...no creo. saludos muchacha y cuidate mucho.  
  
Perlas y mas perlas......creo que me volveré mona......si ahora soy una gata......snif  
  
Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, ya saben, avísenme.......incluso hasta los errores de tipeo.....jajaja, no eso no.  
  
en votación unánime, todos dijeron que Trowa tenía la perla de la esperanza......ya veremos...creo que he tirado demasiados voladores de luces.....será mejor que lleguemos a Zanck luego, alli esta el templo de la perla de la esperanza......pronto, muy pronto, todo acabara......  
  
¡¡HARE DESAPARECER HASTA EL ULTIMO GRANO DE ARENA.....JAJAJAJJA!!! (me sono familiar....no se de donde....¬¬'?)  
  
Seiryu (The sake's God) 


	11. capitulo 10

PERLAS DEL ALMA

Basado en Gundam Wing

By Seiryu

1° Tipo : Angust, OOC, AU (Alter Universe), Fantasía, Yaoi, Lemon, Shonen ai, Yuri, y no sé que más.

2° Parejas: 1x2 3x4 5x13 RxDxM HxS y si me olvido de otro pues.....

3° Clasificación : PG 13 aunque a veces me paso del margen....--U

4° Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen solo se ocupan para el bien común de la comunidad amante del yaoi, sin ningún fin monetario.......(ToT Sufro de Banca rota Crónica o )

Capítulo 10

LIBERTAD O RENDICION

_"Y el quinto sello fue abierto, y el cielo abrió sus puertas esparciendo la destrucción en cada recóndito lugar de la tierra. Las plantas, los animales, y sobre todo, la esperanza murió en algún lugar cercano a la oscuridad......"_

¿Escuchas?......es fuerte, el viento de destrucción se viene igual que un tornado sobre un campo de trigo......¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo que podrás salvarles?....

Mírate, pobre ángel, aún con las manos manchadas de sangre, ¿sigues creyendo que puedes salvarles?

Pobre niño perdido, sin sueños, sin alma, sin esperanza......en verdad ¿crees poder salvarles?

Las perlas siguen tan perdidas como al principio de tu travesía, la verdad sigue mintiendo sobre su procedencia, solo por que su corazón ha caído bajo el embrujo de su hermano; el valor sigue temiendo a luchar por lo que quiere, solo por que tiene miedo de volver a ser herido; el amor esta sufriendo el vacío de su corazón, solo por que ha perdido la habilidad de creer; la justicia se ha vuelto ciega y ha colgado una venda en sus ojos, solo por que jura que ama a lo que debe y odia a quien se supone debe odiar.......mientras la esperanza se ve perdida y atrapada en su sufrimiento de perder al dueño de sus ojos.....

Un ángel, el primero en sentir el gozo de sentir latir su corazón como humano mandado por Dios, el valiente que debía luchar, esta rendido ante mi, con sus ojos turquesa sin brillo y su cabello enredado en las espinas del árbol del silencio, mientras observa, como sigo acariciando al señor de su "humano" corazón.

¿Te rindes, ángel juez?......es lo único que resta que hagas.

¿Te rindes?, si lo haces, prometo destruir todo vestigio de tu conciencia, perdiéndote en la nada.....allá lejos, donde tu culpa no podrá tocarte....

¿Angel, te rindes?.....¿ángel?......¡Asckariel!.........¡QUATRE!

¡ENTREGAME LA MALDITA PERLA DE LA ESPERANZA!

¿Rerndirse?.....¿solo eso quedaba?......¿solo le restaba observar atrapado ahí, en medio de un bosque maldito como el mundo se acababa y aquel al que había aprendido a amar, morir poco a poco en las manos de aquella mujer, frente a sus propios ojos?..........¿solo eso restaba?......

"¡Quatre!" gritó Trowa que se hallaba frente a él, aún atrapado por las ramas de los árboles, mirándole con incontables gotas saladas en sus ojos verde esmeralda......¿lloraba?.....¿acaso Trowa podía ver venir el fin? ¿acaso Trowa lloraba por que él ya se estaba dando por vencido?.....

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios con sabor a amargura y depresión.....que podía decirle podía seguir viéndole a los ojos ahora que ya se sentía totalmente derrotado.....

Pero estaba tan cansado, tan lastimado y también, su misión, desde un principio vio, desesperanzado que estaba condenada al fracaso........entonces ¿por qué seguía engañandose a si mismo esperando que de alguna forma, todo esto se arreglara, y él por fin pudiera tener la posibilidad de ver luz y saber que tendría el bien preciado de amar a la persona que había escogido como el dueño de sus ojos, sin tener miedo ni preocupaciones?......¿por qué?

"Por que eres un tonto, Hasckariel!" dijo una alta mujer que en esos momentos mostraba su figura ante el pequeño rubio.

Sus alas manchadas de sangre, los ojos azules inpregnados en maldad y sed de venganza, su largo cabello rubio ondeado posaba sobre sus hombros con desdén, mientras sus labios rojizos sonreían con aire triunfal.

"Middi....." suspiro quedo el pequeño ángel, derramando gruesas lágrimas que iban a parar en sus hombros y pecho lacerados por las ramas de los árboles......

"veo que por fin te diste por vencido........ángel" bociferó la mujer haciendo que los ojos de Trowa obsevaran al pequeño tratando de buscar en esos hermosos ojos turquesa la respuesta a que lo que había dicho la mujer era mentira.....

Pero......nada halló.

Si, por fin, se había rendido.....por fin había decidido mandar todo al diablo y esperar el final de todo.

"Cuales son tus sueños, pequeño Quatre" dijo la figura de Nirvana a su lado, la cual se interpuso entre Middi y el pequeño.

"Tu sabes cual es mi sueño, Bosque del Silencio.....tu sabes lo que anhela mi alma"

"Mentira!!!" gritó la rubia "Tu eres un ángel, eres El Angel Juez!, los ángeles no poseen alma!!" La rubia había convencido a Trowa, momentos antes, que los ángeles no poseían alma y sobre todo el rubio, asi que jamás podría amarlo.....pero ahora, todo lo que había echo estaba siendo destruido.

"Mi alma, me fue entregada por Dios, Middi, no hay manera de que lo comprendas." respondió Quatre con suavidad.

"Quatre!!" volvió a gritar Trowa, moviéndose y tratando de liberarse, mientras las ramas continuaban lastimando su cuerpo.

"No! Trowa!" grito el niño tratando de que el muchacho de ojos verdes dejara de hacerse daño, tratando de que no se arriesgara más por él......"por favor....Dentente!"

"Quatre mirame!!" dijo el más alto intentando que el pequeño rubio fijara sus ojos en él, pero era en vano.

"Lo ves?" dijo la rubia con aire triunfal "el ángel de la esperanza, ya se ha rendido" terminó riendo de forma burlona.

"Tu eres real.....¿verdad?" preguntó de pronto el pequeño rubio, mientras plumas comenzaban a caer desde su espalda hacia el suelo....plumas manchadas de sangre.

"A qué te refieres?" dijo con voz nerviosa.

"eres tu en verdad......no es así ¿Middi?"

"Y si así fuese, que demonios te debe de importar!! tu ya te diste por vencido!!, Trowa ahora será "MÍO!!"

" Cual es tu sueño" preguntó una vez más la imagen creada por el bosque "solo dilo y termina por rendirte...."

"mi sueño?" pregunto el pequeño mientras sus ojos cansados se cerraban por la perdida de sangre, y a lo lejos, la voz de Trowa, rogándole no claudicar, le gritaba de forma desesperada.

La figura de Hilde se movía de forma lenta por entremedio de las ramas del bosque, al parecer, las ramas estaban tan ocupadas en ese momento bebiendo del ángel Juez que aún tenían cautivo, que el simple hecho de que sangre sucia, de humano, se paseara por entre su follaje, no le parecía en nada tentador haciendo una comparación objetiva.

Caminó con sus pies descalzos, dejando la huella de sus propios dolores en el camino que parecía interminable, ella debía hallar a Hasckariel, así se lo había pedido Sally con su último aliento, encontrar al ángel Juez y darle a él la perla del alma y la espada.....asi todo terminaría y por fin, más allá de la mismísma vida que les hizo sufrir, podrían estar juntas y amarse como siempre lo intentaron, cegadas y esclavas de leyes y costumbres sin sentido.

Sus lágrimas no terminaban de caer, era como si la lluvia de sus ojos jamás fuese a detenerse, su cuerpo parecía secarse y morir a cada segundo que una de las gotas saladas se desprendía de sus ojos.....si, al parecer, se estaba secando por dentro......

A lo lejos divisó un caballo que a todo galope se acercaba hacia el bosque, un muchacho, al parecer de la tribu Yuuen se acercaba a toda velocidad......acaso ¿él también estaba en busca de aquel ángel al que ella debía entregarle todo lo que alguna vez le ató a este mundo?.......entoces....también restaba la otra pregunta......

¿Lo buscaría con buenas intenciones....o.....?

Un grito desgarrado se oyó a lo lejos, uno tan fuerte y doloros, que hasta los pajaros fueron espantados del laberinto de ramas y hojas, haciendo notar, cuanta pena estaba sufriendo en ese momento......

Aquel nombre que el grito narró.....aquel grito que dejó fluir en el viento el dolor de aquel hombre, llevó consigo un nombre que reconoció de inmediato, y sin detenerse a pensar, corrió lo más aprisa que pudo para llegar al lugar de donde aquel doloroso bramado venía.

"¡¡¡Quatre!!!"

Quatre abrío sus ojos encandilado por la potente luz que entraba casi con maldad por la ventana dando directamente sobre sus ojos, intento cubrirse con sus manos, pero fue inútil, la luz parecía no querer dejarle seguir durmiendo. Fue entonces cuando trató de sentarse, pero un fuerte agarre que le mantenía cautivo pro la cintura, le impidió hacerlo.

El brazo fuerte y moreno tomaba con fuertre poseción la estrecha cintura del rubio, y un aliento suave movía lentamente los mechones dorados del chiquillo al compas de la respiración calma de su acompañante. Quatre giró su rostro hacia la derecha, con suma delicadesa para no despertar a aquel que le acompañaba, y con alegría en el corazón, vio aquellos cabellos castaños que caían desordenados sobre uno de los ojos del durmiente, mientras sus labios, levemente separados por la respiración, se veían alegres en una sonrisa suave, al parecer, por un buen sueño que estaba disfrutando.

Alegría.....¿hacía cuánto que no sentía aquella alegría en su corazón?......años?.....pero ¿por qué?....

¿por qué había dejado de sentirla.?.......no lo recordaba en ese segundo.

Quitó con suavidad el brazo del moreno que le sujetaba por la cintura, y acercándose, besó con ternura los labios de su compañero, para luego levantarse de aquella cama con cobijas cálidas y suaves.

Con paso lento se acercó hacia un gran espejo que se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación, y parándose frente a él, sus ojos convergieron en exceptisismo al verse reflejado en él.

Se vio a si mismo, con unos ropajes extraños, una tunica de suave tela que le llegaba hasta las caderas, demasiado grande para él, ya que el cuello en "V" hacía que se viera su pecho casi por completo; también tenía puesto unos pantalones que pendían suavemente, casi mágicamente, de sus caderas, amenazantes de que en cualquier momento, la magia se acabara y fuesen al fin a dar al suelo; mas, eso no fue lo que más le impacto, lo que más le llamó la atención de lo que veía, fueron sus manos, que a pesar de no estar haciendo nada, las marcas del ángel Juez no aparecían en ellas, a parte de su cabello, que permanecía tan corto que en su cuello, el frío viento, le hacía temblar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" escuchó de pronto la voz de aquel al que había abandonado en la cama.

"¡Trowa!" dijo con sorpresa el pequeño rubio girando su cuerpo de inmediato en la dirección hacia desde donde la voz había venido. "Despertaste" dijo con una sonrisa digna de un ángel.

"Me haces falta aquí" dijo el moreno señalando su costado donde minutos antes estuvo el rubio, y sonriéndole de forma suave.

Quatre sonrió y caminó hacia la ventana donde observó que fuera de aquel ventanal había un enorme monstruo con armas en los brazos y ojos sin iris, ¿que era?, algo enorme como 10 chozas apiladas, de un extraño color rojo bermellón.

"¿no vienes?" volvió a preguntar el moreno abriendo los cobertores exponiendo su pecho desnudo hasta sus caderas.

Las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio se hicieron notorias y con un leve asentimiento caminó hasta la cama donde se sumergió en un caluroso nido rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes, donde pudo apoyar su rostro en aquel suave pecho donde el sonido calmo de un corazón alegre le hizo sentir paz.

"parece un sueño" susurró Quatre casi adormilado por el suave vayven del pecho del moreno al respirar.

"¿Este es tu sueño?" preguntó Trowa sorprendido "estar solos tu yo yo....?"

Quatre rió para si, solo dejando escapar una leve risita contra el pecho desnudo, para luego, de un solo movimiento, quedar sobre el cuerpo de Trowa sentado a orcajadas en sus caderas.

"No tonto!" dijo riendo aún más, para luego acercarse y acariciar con su nariz, la mejilla del moreno."este es mi sueño" dijo mostrándole sus manos a Trowa.

"no entiendo" dijo guiando sus manos hasta atrapar las más pequeñas y llevarlas hasta su rostro, pasándola sobre su mejilla en una extraña caricia.

Quatre se deshizo del agarre y volvió a observar sus manos, para luego responder.

"Libertad" respondió el rubio tocando de forma suave, con las yemas de los dedos, el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante."de tocarte y no temer el dañarte....libertad de vivir una vida sin tener el peso del juicio sobre mis hombros....y sobre todo" dijo acercando sus labios a los del moreno "libertad de amarte, como siempre ha debido ser....."

Un beso, uno cálido y suave, lento y anhelado, lleno de amor, lleno de ilusión.....lleno de paz.

"Entonces.......por qué en un principio no deseabas que te acompañara en esta travesía." preguntó el moreno al cortar el beso.

"porque sabía que yo sería capaz de encontrar las 5 perlas del Alma.....pero no deseaba el darte la responsabilidad de tomarlas........"respondió el rubio apartándose un poco, volviendo a quedar sentado sobre el cuerpo de Trowa. "la profesía no debía cumplirse...." dijo en tono triste casi, en un susurro.

"tu, ángel.......desde un principio, ¿deseabas que la misión fracasara?.....¡POR QUE!" preguntó Trowa con desespero sentándose en la cama también, dejando a Quatre entre sus piernas.

"¡Por esto!" respondió el rubio mostrando sus manos nuevamente y abrazando de forma desesperada al moreno "si Nirvana vencía, todo terminaría ahí, no tendría que ver morir a las personas que he protegido por toda una eternidad..." decía el rubio aferrado al cuello de Trowa, en medio de un sollozo marcado por la desesperanza. "...y que he aprendido a amar, y sobre todo........."dijo tratando de calmarse un poco "...no tendría que seguir sufriendo por una eternidad el peso del juicio, y el amarte y no tenerte......Trowa..."

"y dime entonces, ángel..." oyó la voz de Nirvana a sus espaldas "¿Te rindes?.....por fin te rindes y me entregas tus sueños?"

El silencio bramó con rudeza en ese segundo y la noche oscura llegó de lleno, cuando un grito de dolor profundo llenó sus sentidos y le hizo reaccionar de un sueño del cual, había comprendido una cosa.......

Desde un principio.......el se había rendido ante la desesperanza.......

Sus ojos pesaron más que si esto fuese la realidad, y sus irices turquesa quedaron mudos al ver con horror como el ángel femenino, llamado Middi, buscaba de forma frenética, la perla del Alma, dentro del cuerpo de Trowa.

Esa voz, aquella voz le había sacado del profundo sueño que las ramas de los árboles le habían proporcionado......la voz de Trowa, que a pesar de estar sufriendo, que a pesar de estar llorando del dolor, que a pesar de estas siendo poco menos diseccionado vivo, solo repetía una y otra vez.....

"Quatre!!.....por favor.....despierta!!"

"Rindete!" gritó la rubia mientras seguía buscando la perla "tu pequeño angelito ya no despertará....¿sabes por qué?....por que no le importas...nada de este sucio mundo le importa, ya se rindió................¿cómo puedes seguir amándole?"

"Por que él es mis ojos....." gritó de pronto el moreno sintiéndo como la rubia había llegado hasta su corazón y lo desgarraba con sus uñas.

"¡¡¡Tus ojos!!!" gritó Middi con horror " eso quiere decir que......es posible que Hasckariel tenga...."

Las alas del pequeño rubio en ese momento se desplegaron con fuerza, casi rotas y desgarradas por las ramas, rompiendo entonces las espinas que el mantenían inmovilizado, haciendo que el cuerpo de Quatre cayera de golpe contra el suelo.

"Quatre!!!" gritó Trowa con temor, ya que la sangre que fluyó en ese momento fue demasiada para soportarla, y menos una criatura tan frágil como el rubio.

"¡Imposible, Despertó!" dijo con sorpresa e incredulidad la rubia.

Una risa suave se escuchó desde donde se hallaba el rubio.

"La perla que buscas.....no está ahí..."

Fue entonces cuando el rubio alzó el rostro y mostró sus ojos turquesa, para luego, con dificultad, comenzar a arrastrarse hacia donde Trowa se hallaba cautivo.

De pronto, un brillo con tonalidad rosa, proveniente de uno de los rincones del bosque desvió la atención, para que después, un rayo del mismo color diera de lleno en el pecho de la rubia destrozando parte de su pecho, mostrando su negro corazón, manchado con envidia y maldad.

Middi se desplomó segundos después sobre un charco de sangre que parecía ser una pequeña laguna que incluso, siendo de su propio cuerpo, se rehusó a limpiar su pecado, escurriéndose por entre el follaje hacia bajo de la tierra.

En ese mismo momento, desde entre las ramas de los árboles, apareció Duo junto a Heero, los cuales eran seguidos de dos personas que Trowa no había visto antes.

Uno era de aspecto oriental, con ropajes de guerrero, con cabellos y ojos negros como la noche que se avecinaba. La otra era una chica, de cabellos cortos y ojos azules, una hermosa sirena, si es que aquellas criaturas existieran en realidad.

Duo corrió de forma desesperada hasta donde estaba Quatre para ayudarle, mientras Heero ayudaba a Trowa, pero éste, al momento de verse libre, corrió con desespero hasta donde estaba el rubio y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

"Déjame...." pidió el rubio, tambaleándose al intentar levantarse por su propia cuenta.

"Quatre....por qué!" dijo en un susurro el moreno, mirando con desespero en sus verdes ojos al ángel.

"Porque ya no seguiré con esto!!!" gritó el rubio sacando fuerza de no sé dónde y mostando sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas "ya lo había decidido.......desde un principio!!!"

"Quatre..." llamó Duo, pero el rubio no escuchó, o bien, no quiso escuchar.

"¡No lo haré!, no me enfrentaré a Nirvana ni liberaré las perlas!!!"

"por qué?" preguntó en ese momento Hilde que no lograba comprender nada.

"¿Acaso saben cual es el sacrificio que deben cumplir para liberar la perla!!!"

El silencio se hizo presente como daga hélida en los corazones de todos....Qué responder a eso....un sacrificio?, nadie había hablado de un sacrificio antes..........¿acaso el ángel había guardado esa información para que, llegado el momento, nadie pudiera escapar o retractarse?......

Fue entoces cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, y los pocos pajaros aún vivos, volaron despavoridos en todas direcciones. El sol por fin se ocultó y la luna manchada de sangre bañó las colinas de rojo carmín, mientras los ríos se secaron por fin y las grietas formadas por el temblor se incrementaban.

Un grito iracundo, el grito más horroroso escuchado en la tierra, se dejó oír en aquel segundo, mientras el nombre de uno de los presentes acompañaba al lamento en conjunto.

Era el grito de la bestía, era el grito de odio y repulsión por Dios, era el grito de enojo por ser traicionado y era el grito de tristeza y amargura por haber sido abandonado por la única persona que había logrado amar en su vida tanto de ángel como de demonio.....Era el grito desgarrado de Treize.

"¡¡¡WUFEEEEIIIII!!!"

CONTINUARA...

N/A : No digan nada....ni que muy corto, ni que mucho tiempo, ni que nada......o bueno ya, mentenme todo lo que quieran, lo sé, me lo meresco.

Gracias a todas que esperaron este capítulo, y lamento no poder ser mejor escritora para que no me odien por no escribir más.

Les agradesco a todas las que me dijeron que debía seguir con esto.....

Cariños a todas. Shinta, Uru, Carmín, Alma, Fatima, incluso a Dark Mousy, ese ¡cobarde! que me dijiste, me hizo pensar....pero como les dije, soy malísima escribiendo, asi que, me demoraré en actualizar.......creo.

Si no nombre a alguien, disculpen. pero el tiempo apremia y debo terminar.

Seiryu

(Este fic va dedicado a ti amiga.....sé que ya no estarás más conmigo, pero yo aún te valoro y guradaré esta amistad en mi corazón como mi bien más preciado. Gracias por darme el placer de conocerte. Y perdón por todo el daño que alguna vez te cause....sabes de sobra que nunca quise hacerte daño.)


	12. Capítulo 11

PERLAS DEL ALMA

Basado en Gundam Wing

By Seiryu

1° Tipo : Angust, OOC, AU (Alter Universe), Fantasía, Yaoi, Lemon, Shonen ai, Yuri, y no sé que más.

2° Parejas: 1x2 3x4 5x13 RxDxM HxS y si me olvido de otro pues.....

3° Clasificación : PG 13 aunque a veces me paso del margen....--U

4° Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen solo se ocupan para el bien común de la comunidad amante del yaoi, sin ningún fin monetario.......(ToT Sufro de Banca rota Crónica o )

Capítulo 11

NO ME ABANDONES

"_no puedo seguir en soledad_

_los vientos del tiempo son demasiado fuertes_

_aaah ser herido, ya debiera estar_

_acostumbrado, pero ahora_

_sigo abrazando a mi corazón_

_a través de los tiempos,_

_si tu amor eterno, abrazarías, si?_

_mi corazón....dolido?"_

Todos en silencio observaron al joven Yueen, que, mientras aún oía el grito ensordecedor de su amo y señor, cerraba los ojos con profundo dolor, sabiendo de antemano, que, a pesar de haberse autoconvencidio de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, su corazón parecía decirle todo lo contrario....

Wufei, ese es tu nombre, Yueen...........cuídalo, guárdalo, susurralo antes de morir, y el señor en las alturas lo guardará para que cuando vuelvas a nacer.....la persona que amas, te reconosca fácilmente.......

"_Wufei" _susurró el Yueen dando por echo su muerte antes de que el 7mo día de esa semana terminara.......

Las grietas en la tierra cada vez más grandes derramaron el último aliento de vida, mientras los ojos del ángel juez, observaron con impotencia, como las 5 perlas del alma, aún sin quererlo, se habían reunido ante el valiente como si nada, a pesar de que él había decido proteger a aquella alma, incluso entregando su vida eterna.

La corona de la princesa Silfil brillo con emoción al reconocer a su portador, mientras la perla de la justicia, por fin renunció a su soberano y optó por entregarse al sacrificio supremo, para liberar su cuerpo en un ritual casi sádico, de la perla que gobernaba su alma.

Quatre se alejó de Trowa e intento con todo lo que le restaba de fuerza y caminó hasta estar frente a Hilde que le observaba con recelo después de haber oído, segundos antes, lo que el angel había bociferado.

"_Cuál es el sacrificio?" _preguntó Duo bajo la mirada de todos, que expectantes esperaban una respuesta.

"_Por qué he de confesar la verdad cuando, ni tu, portador de la perla de la Verdad, haz sido capaz de decirla!!!" _respondió hiriente, con enojo, el pequeño rubio, viéndose atrapado.

Heero intentó no comprender las palabras de Quatre que entraron como navajas en su cabeza, no quiso comprenderlas, no arriesgaría nuevamente su felicidad prestándole atención a una par de palabras que fueron dichas con ira......no, no lo haría, no ahora que en verdad, necesitaba a Duo a su lado como algo más que el simple fantasma de un casi hermano.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, pero en definitiva, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Tambaleó casi sin fuerzas al caminar hacia la salida del bosque, dejando atras a todos a quienes había jurado proteger.....estaba cansado, y ya rendido, se dejó guiar por la desesperanza.

"_Quien es el valiente, Hasckariel_" preguntó la princesa Silfil, pero el pequeño rubio ni siquiera le prestó atención _"maldita sea!, dime quien es el valiente al que debo entregarle la espada!" _volvió a preguntar, pero el ángel siguió el camino hacia la salida del bosque nuevamente sin responder, hasta que en el límite de la tumba del silencio y con sus ojos vacíos observó a los 5 chicos frente a él y sonriéndoles con pesades y amargura susurró.

_"Vamos hacia el templo del reino de Zanck, ahí debemos presentar las perlas ante la sacerdotisa del templo.....la princesa Relena"_

Trowa bajo la cabeza con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y suspirando un "_no puede ser_" comenzó a caminar también hacia la salida seguido de los demás, que con recelo, siguieron al moreno, sin comprender que era lo tan grande que se suponía debían sacrificar para liberar la perla.

Al llegar al vortice del bosque, el pequeño ángel se detuvo de improviso, mientras los demás pasaron por su costado para salir de ahí, que de inmediato, al crusar el humbral, vieron como sus cuerpos y cada una de sus heridas sanaron como por arte de magia.

_"¡Increible!" _vitoreo Duo con su usual voz alegre mientras Heero le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, haciendo que el chico de ojos violeta, se sonrojara y bajara la mirada aún recordando lo cálido que habían sido los labios del Koori sobre los suyos......

El caballo del Yueen estaba en las afueras del vortice y ya estando ahí, Wufei montó en él para luego preguntar.

_"Qué dirección debemos tomar?"_ pero no hubo respuesta.

Todos voltearon hacia el humbral del bosque donde vieron al con asombro que el pequeño ángel no había cruzado aún.....

De pronto, las imagenes de Middie, del padre de Duo, de Nirvana y del mismísimo ángel escogido como valiente aparecieron detrás del rubio casándolo con sus brazos e impidiéndole seguir adelante.

Trowa junto con Duo corrieron desesperados hacia el portarl para ayudar al pequeño ángel, pero sin poderlo creer, a pesar de que habían salido muy fácilmente por aquel campo, el entrar nuevamente no lo fue, al parecer, se había convertido en una fuerte pared transparente que impedía eficazmente su paso.

"_Quatre!!!"_ gritó con fuerza el chico de ojos esmeralda, desesperado, viendo como el pequeño rubio era llevado de nuevo dentro de los confines del bosque.

_"hacia el noroeste, a tres horas, el portal del templo de Zanck estará ahí"_ respondió el rubio, mientras una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en sus cansados y delgados labios rosa.

Heero trato con todo su poder crear una estaca de hielo para atravezar el portal, pero fue inútil, aún con la ayuda de Duo, ni siquiera lograron hacerle un rasguño.

Fue cuando Wufei sacó su espada de la dinastía Yueen y con un rápido movimiento intentó cortar la barrera, pero a la fisura hecha por la espada fue rápidamente sanada por una luz potente, y la dejó como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

La desesperación ya llegaba a sus límites cuando la voz del bosque les dijo fuertemente.

_"Todo aquel que haya sobrevivido a la tumba del silencio, jamás podrá volver a entrar. También, todo aquel que haya entregado sus sueños a un árbol ladrón, jamás podrá abandonar este bosque.......esas fueron las órdenes del Amo y Señor."_

Todos comprendieron en ese instante, que sería imposible salvar al pequeño rubio.

_"busquen a la princesa Relena, la sacerdotiza del templo del reino de Zanck....Trowa, debes guiarlos!!!"_ gritó ocupando las últimas fuerzas que tenía el pequeño ángel para luego verse casi exausto cayendo sobre la hierva.

"_Quatre!!!"_ gritó Trowa totalmente desesperado, mientras con sus manos golpeaba con fuerza la barrera arañándola, casi destrozando sus dedos en el intento inútil "_Por favor!!!, Quatre, no te rindas, no puedes abandonarnos ahora, no ahora que falta tan poco!!!......Quatre!!!, no nos abandones.......no nos dejes!!!"_ terminó apoyando su frente en la barrera, escondiendo su mirada que parecía llenarse de lágrimas en ese segundo, para luego susurrar _"....no me dejes...que no lo entiendes......no puedo vivir sin ti..."_

En ese instante la corona de la princesa Silfil comenzó a brillar, alertando a todos. Hilde la tomó entre sus manos y alzandola hacia lo que parecía ser el úlitmo rayo de sol sobre la infertil tierra, y con voz firme dijo _"aquel el cual, la espada escoja como el valiente, será el único capaz de transformar la corona en la legendaria espada de la luz......"_

_"esa espada, ¿puede cortar esta barrera?"_ preguntó Heero observando con compasión la figura rendida de Trowa sobre la barrera.

_"esta espada puede cortar hasta al mismísimo sol"_

_"dásela" _ordenó Duo a la chica _"Hasckariel escogió a Heero como el valiente"_ a lo que la chica rió suavemente y negó.

_"Dime, Heero......acaso aquel pequeño ángel, es tan querido por ti que entregarías tus ojos por él?"_ Heero abrió sus ojos de par en par, para luego guiar su vista nuevamente hacia donde estaba Trowa.

_"el verdadero valiente?"_ dijo convencido el Koori para luego tomar la corona y caminar hacia el humano.

_"Si Trowa es el valiente.....eso quiere decir que.....Quatre es el portador de...."_ dijo el Hono observando la escena.

_"así es..."_ dijo el Yuuen _"nuestro ángel guardián ha sido siempre el portador de la última esperanza humana.....la perla perdida"_

_"toma esto, Trowa"_ dijo el Koori haciendo que el humano alzara la vista _"con esto podrás salvar a nuetro ángel"_

Con las manos temblorosas, Trowa tocó aquella corona de finas hebras y hermosas incrustaciones de cristales que parecían joyas únicas en el úniverso. A penas su dedo rosó la superficie de la corona, una luz potente rodeó la pequeña estructura que aún envuelta en la potente luz comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en una detallada empuñadura de espada......solo eso.

Trowa aún sin entender, observó la empuñadura intentando comprender por que solo era eso, una empuñadura y no una espada.

De pronto un temblor se hizo sentir dentro del bosque y las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a emerger atrapando e hiriendo aún más el cuerpo del pequeño rubio que sin poder controlar el dolor, gritó con fuerza alertando a todos, mientras hilos de sangre comenzaban a correro hacia la tierra, creando una pequeña posa.

_"Quatre!!!"_ gritó con fuerza el humano para que en ese preciso momento, una potente luz saliera de la espada convirtiéndose en la hoja de la empuñadura, cosa que Trowa aporvechó y alzándola, cortó como mantequilla caliente al barrera, destruyéndola por completo.

_**...debes marcar con sangre tu prisión.... **_

Al momento en que la barrera de energía fue destruída, la neblina del bosque se discipó y como si sirmpre hubiesen sido de cenisas, con el viento, cada rama, cada tronco de árbol, absolutamente todo, se desintegró ante los ojos de todos.

Al haber sido alzado por las ramas de los árboles, el cuerpo del pequeño ángel, viéndose inherte y sin apoyo, se precipitó a tierra, junto a las innumerables heridas que en su cuerpo, al no haber traspasado la barrera del bosque, no habían sanado y se había incrementado al haber sido nuevamente cautivo por los árboles ladrones de sueños.

_"¡NOoo!"_ gritó Trowa, que corriendo casi frenético, intentaba alcanzar al rubio antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo de roca.

Hilde, princesa de los Silfil trató de crear con su poder un remolino para retrazar la caída del rubio, pero fue inútil, pues las plumas del ángel, al ser tan afiladas, cortaron el viento, y Quatre sin remedio siguió cayendo sin control.

Gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Trowa alcanzó a llegar hasta Quatre antes de que cayera y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, amortiguando la caída con su propio cuerpo, mientras una nuve de polvo les rodeó por la caída, dejando todo en completo silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&----------

El ejercito de los Yueen, comandado por el mismísmo Treize Kushrenada, con rapidez, antes de su desaparición, rodeó el bosque del silencio y a galope rápido, llegó hasta el portal del Reino de Zanck.

Miliardo, siendo el heredero al reino, les guió por el sendero más corto y en menos de 2 horas, estuvieron allí, sin problemas.

Treize sabía de antemano a donde se dirigía el grupo guiado por el Angel Juez. Sabía perfectamente a que lugar se dirigían los portadores de las perlas, y también, conocía a fondo, el ritual casi diabólico que extraía la perla del alma de un cuerpo humano.....y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Wufei.....su pequeño niño, era el guardián de la perla de la justicia..........

Con ese tipo de información, y más su preocupación no pudo con la presión en su pecho y ordenó furioso a Miliardo que le guiara, pese a su negativa inicial, viendo la furia en Treize, el principe del Reino Zanck no vio otra opción más que guiarle.

No dejaría, no le permitiría a ese maldito ángel, no dejaría que el último idiota fiel al dios que aborrecía le arrebatara de sus manos al único ser que, a pesar de no conocer lso sentimientos, aprendió a amar más que a su existencia.

Las enormes puertas del Reino se abrieron de par en par al reconocer al futuro heredero al trono, y a pesar de la negativa casi unánime de la gente del pueblo, Miliardo aún temblando por las amenazas de Treize, le guió hasta las puertas del Templo Sagrado del sacrificio, donde el ejército Yueen se desplegó tomando posiciones en espera de la llegada del grupo del Angel Hasckariel.

El comandante Yueen sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para lograr los portadores de las perlas se retractaran de ayudar a Hasckariel y así tener la seguridad de que Wufei no lo llevaría a cabo y lo podría tener nuevamente bajo su protección y posesión, por siempre y para siempre, aún, sin importar que el mundo acabara por ello.

Una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha se dibujó en los labios del comandante Yueen cuando supo a ciencia cierta, que su plan maligno, resultaría en un 100

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&------------

Silncio......oscuridad......¿te rindes?

Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron en medio de las tinieblas; estaba tan cansado, tan agotado y adolorido que podía sentir claramento como cada uno de sus huesos, en su cuerpo mortal, estaba hecho polvo en su delicada y frágil figura.

_"Ayúdame"_ rogó con sus ojos atestados de lágrimas observando hacia el cielo enegrecido. "_dame algo que me ayude a seguir, algo que me ilumine y me de la sufieciente esperanza de no rendirme...."_

Y su llanto resonó en el eco del silencio cuando la respuesta a su súplica nunca llegó....

_"¡¡ACASO ME HAZ ABANDONADO!!!"_

**"_no me dejes.....acaso no entiendes.....no puedo vivir sin ti."_**

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, algo que hacía doler su corazón y le hacía nacer una fuerza indescriptible en su pecho que le obligaba a despertar.....

**"**_Lo escuchas?" _preguntó una voz femenina hacia su cabeza _"él aún cree en ti, el aún sigue luchando por ti.....por alguien que decidió rendirse y abandonarle....."_

_"pero de qué sirve!!"_ renegó el rubio "_aún cuando luche y logremos salvar al preciado mundo de mi señor.....de que servirá.....él jamás podrá estar conmigo."_

El silencio volvió a inhundar la oscuridad y el sollozo del pequeño ángel se incrementó con eco en el vacío que se había formado.

_**"Quatre!....me escuchas?, Quatre!, no te rindas, no me dejes!!" **_

Volvió a oír la voz a lo lejos, tan llena de desesperación, de miedo, de inseguridad.....y luego.

Sintió.....calor.....suavidad......amor........sentía aquella presión tan cálida y húmeda.

_"tu razón para seguir"_ dijo la voz femenina_ "no hay ninguna que yo pueda darte.....solo puedo decirte.....búscala en lo profundo de tu corazón, ya verás que la hallarás fácilmente..."_

_"gracias.....Dorothy"_ terminó de decir el rubio, sonriéndole de forma dulce a la chica que le acompañó en su viaje interno de autoevaluación.....

Fue entonces cuando la luz a lo lejos le cegó llevándole a un lugar que desde un principio deseaa huir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&----------

_"está sangrando demasiado"_ se oyó de pronto la voz de Duo mientras con sus manos torpes intentaba para la emorragía del pecho del pequeño ángel.

_"Toma, usa esto"_ había dicho la princesa Silfid que, rasgando sus ropajes, le había entregado a Duo unas vendas para que apretara las heridas e intentara con ello que dejaran de sangrar.

_"Es inútil, las heridas de un ángel solo se curan con el agua de la vasija de las almas"_ dijo Wufei desde un rincón.

_"Quatre!....me escuchas?, Quatre!, no te rindas, no me dejes!!" _resaba una y otra vez el chico de ojos verdes que mantenía el cuerpo del ángel entre sus brazos intentando hacerle reaccionar, con su voz cargada de desesperación y preocupación.

_"crees que funcione una flor de fuego?"_ preguntó de pronto Heero, recordando su infancia.

_"no lo sé.....además, tendría que dársela alguien de su propia especie, a parte también de que las flores estan extintas!!"_ respondió Hilde casi sin esperanza.

_"no es cierto.....todavía queda una flor de fuego!"_ dijo Heero levantándose y acercándose a Duo, sacó aquel pendiente de su cuello, aquel pedazo de cristal que tenía guardada aquella flor de fuego que marcó el comienzo de aquello entre ellos dos.

_"pero...y quien se la dará, ustedes no pueden, ya lo saben, él es un ángel y ustedes seres sobrenturales!!!" _ dijo Wufei tratando de entender las palabras de Heero.

_"yo se la daré...."_ se oyó de pronto la voz de Trowa que tomando de las manos de Heero el cristal, lo rompió contra una roca y sacó la flor.

_"Un pistilo....."_ le dijo Duo a Trowa sonriendo suavemente.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió, y arracando un pistilo de la flor de fuergo que ya comenzaba a extinguirse, lo llevó a su boca para luego tratando de controlar el rápido latir de su corazón, acercarse a los labios rosados y húmedos por la sangre del pequeño ángel y besarle.

El primer contacto hizo que hasta el último poro de su cuerpo se erizara, solo un roce y ya sentía una gran reacción por parte de su cuerpo, ¿cómo sería entonces besarle?.....

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para saberlo. Su cuerpo casi por voluntad propia se movió e hizo que su boca tomara contacto con la del pequeño rubio. Un sabor acido, casi metálico impregnó su boca al momento de intentar con su lengua separar los labios del niño, obteniendo como repuesta un pequeño quejido por parte de Quatre que de un momento a otro, separó sus labios y guió su lengua hasta tocar y rozar la de Trowa.

Un dolor casi extrañamente placentero se sintió en su estómago, mientras aquel frío que recorrió toda su espina le hizo temblar con el simple roce de la lengua de Quatre con la suya. Los brazos del pequeño ángel rodearon su cuello y atrajeron con debilidad su cuerpo más hacia el de él....

El corazón de Trowa saltaba cada vez más aprisa mientras el pequeño ángel correspondía el beso cada vez con más ancias........

Un beso, uno que había deseado desde el momento en que sus sueños le mostraron un hermoso rostro de un pequeño ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos turquesa que después de haberle nombrado, en agradecimiento, le besaba, no sabía como, pero creía que era capaz de besar su alma.

El pistilo de la flor de fuego fue olvidado en alguna parte de sus labios, nada importó en aquel momento, lo único que llenó en ese segundo sus sentidos, fue aquel cálido beso y lo bien que se sentía liberar al fin ese sentimiento que por tanto tiempo había atormentado sus corazones.

El tiempo......murió en ese segundo.

&&&&&&&&--------------

Todo según el plan seguía marchando, en algún lugar de la tierra, Nirvana observaba en su cantaro de agua las acciones de todos aquellos que estaban caminando en sus dominios, tal cual ello lo había deseado....todo indicaba que la destrucción de al tierra y el dominio del cielo, se llevaría a cabo, sin problema alguno....nada ni nadie, podría jamás llegar a entorpecer sus planes.

Sonriendo de forma triunfal, la hermosa ángel rubia se despojó de sus vestimentas entrando en sus aposentos para disfrutar de los deseos sexuales de su nueva amante.....

_"Iria"_ dijo la rubia entrando en la cama donde mantenía a la mujer encadenada _"la última fiel al soberano de los cielos.....te haré caer tan fácilmente, como he hecho caer a la mayoría de los ángeles de todo el cielo"_ rió nuevamente, mientras se situaba entre las piernas de la mujer y enterraba uno de sus dedos dentro de la caberna húmeda de la ángel, provocando que se quejara con fuerza por la invasión sin ningún tipo de cuidado.....

El castigo a la última fiel, había comenzado....

Continuará......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&....-------

N/A: **_Bien, chicos y chicas.....un nuevo capítulo. No muy bueno que digamos, pero al menos, está......esto sería, solo dos capitulos más y se ya no tendrán que seguir soportando más esta historia.....Promesa de Sei._**

_**Cualquier comentario o queja, o bien el solo deseo de mentarmela, adelante y hagalo, que yo no me molestaré.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aqui y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Reviews:-**_

_**Dark : **oi, nena, no me digas vaga, que esto no es lo único que hago en la vida, pero por ser tu, te lo aguanto, no me molesta. Te gustó el capítulo?, espero que si._

_**Q-Chan: **Amigui!!! aqui ta!!! y gracias por los cumplidos, de solo leerlo me puse rojísima de la verguenza. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, esta casi inspirado en nuestra pareja favorita.....jejejee._

_**Jotaru:** bien, aqui va uno más de los capitlus, Espero que te guste, y con respecto a la espinita, dime, si no la dejara clavada, crees que llamaría la atención seguir leyendo una historia como esta?._

_**Uru: ** hola amiga!, espero que estes bien. Perdón por lo de la historia, es que me emociono cuando escribo y ya después no se entiende nada, trataré de ser más ordenada....jejeje. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Faty!!: **Amigui!! te echo de menos, ya no te veo.....snif, pero aqui esta, hermosa, un capitulo más de esta historia, Espero que te guste, y con respecto a tu hermana, dile que ya lo baje y ahora lo leo....jejej._

_**Alma : **Ali!!! como estas, gracias por leer, y espero que este capitulo te agrade mucho. Tu fic de Gravi ya lo baje y lo leeré pronto. Bexos!_

_**Cristal Ketchum Draklight **: gracias a ti por leer y lo del sentimeinto, pues, no sabes, pero este fic no es de mi estilo y te aseguro que hasta lágrimas me esta sacando....ya toy que me muero....jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el fic._

_**Valsed :** hola, gracias por leer, espero que te guste el fic, no es muy de mi estilo, pero trato de defenderme....jejejeje. aqui ta el capitulo siguiente, y perdona si me equivoque en tu nick, es que estoy en casa y no tengo Inet. y no puedo verlo aqui. _

_**Bien, eso es, gracias por leer hasta aqui, ahora me voy a seguir invernando, uops!, la primavera ya llegó.....bueno, me voy a primaverar....jejejeje.**_

_**Seiryu - Sama**_

_**(Qué tan bajo puedo caer ahora que estoy en el fondo...)**_


	13. Capítulo 12

PERLAS DEL ALMA

Basado en Gundam Wing

by Seiryu

1 Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y son solo usados en este fic como entretención sin fines de lucro de una fan para otras fans.

2 Fic con Contenido AU (Alter Universe), Angust, shonen ai, Lemonish, OOC (out of caracter), Yaoi, Yuri y algo de no sé como se llama, no me acuerdo.

3 Parejas 3x4 1x2 5x13 MxRxD HxS....creo que esas son todas ¬¬U

4 Este fic esta basado en la leyenda del Dragón Sagrado de China, quien portaba 5 perlas que encerraban sus poderes y eran para proteger la luz de la oscuridad.

5 ADVERTENCIA: FIC CON CONTENIDO YAOI LEMON, SI TE DESAGRADA ESTE TEMA, POR FAVOR NO LEAS Y NOS EVITAMOS CUALQUIER MALENTENDIDO Y/O MAL RATO.

Significados. (Esto no lo había puesto antes jejeje)

Yuuen : (chino) De luna

Koori : (japonés) Hielo

Hono : (japonés) Fuego

Silfid : (irlandés) sirenas.

Flor de fuego : flor de color rojozo, con 5 pétalos y pistilos largos.

Quatre : no es araméo, ni tampoco significa esperanza. Solo lo dije para efecto del fic.

**CAPITULO 12**

REQUIEM DE AMOR

_"**En un mundo de locura,**_

_**donde tu y yo no podemos estar juntos;**_

_**en un mundo de dolor,**_

_**donde mi amor no puede ser;**_

_**en un mundo donde nada es cierto**_

_**ahí, es donde mis decisiones mas erradas**_

_**son las correctas..."**_

Silencio....si, paz infinita y suavidad. Sus ojos azules inocentes, de infinita juventud sobre los cielos azulinos y perfectos. Se sentía amado, se sentía admirado y protegido, todo era seguridad y tranquilidad, todo era paz. Su cabellos castaño rojizo, largo en ese momento, se mecía al compaz del viento, mientras su voz, tan bella como 7 coros de ángeles cantando a la vez, se elevó en un cantico hermoso hasta los oídos de su padre, que le observaba con amor.

Lucifer sonrió y alzando aún más la voz, sus ojos azules profundo mostraban su felicidad infinita.

_"cuánto tiempo llevas a mi lado, pequeño Lucyfer..."_ preguntó la voz del Amo y Señor de los cielos.

_"no lo sé......a tu lado el tiempo pasa sin notarlo..."_ respondió con voz suave y los ojos llenos de amor.

_"hoy se cumplen casi mil años mi niño"_ respondió el soberano de los cielos cojiendo algo de su pecho y dejándolo sobre las manos del joven ángel.

_"un espejo?"_ preguntó al observar el amuleto que le habían entregado.

Era una especie de colgante, un espejo extraño que reflejaba todo, excepto los cuerpos......rodeado de hilos entrelazados de plata, con incrustaciones hermosas de piedras encantadas e inscripciones tan antiguas que ni siquiera el primer ángel pudo leer.

_"es el espejo de las almas.....atrapa las almas de aquellos que no deben morir...."_ dijo sonriendo el Sobrenano ante la mirada de Lucyfer.

_" y por que me lo entrega a mi?.....es un tesoro"_ preguntó el joven ángel acercándose al regazo de su padre.

_"por que en algún momento lo necesitarás.....aunque, desconosco si es capaz de recolectar fragmentos y unirlos.....creo que no"_

_"no entiendo"_ respondió el bello ángel.

_"algún día lo harás....."_

&&&&&&&&&

El sabía.....él supo siempre que le traicionaría, y aún así......no hizo nada por detenerle, él sabía que todo esto, ocurriría.....sabía que él volvería a enamorarse, de un mortal Yueen, y aún así, no le advirtió; él sabía que el final del mundo humano llegaría y aún así......aún ......no hizo nada por defender a su preciada creación de Nirvana.....

Por qué?

Por qué no había hecho nada!!!, acaso sabía de antemano que todo saldría bien......

El sabía......

Esos eran los pensamientos de Treize que apretaba en su mano aquel pequeño amuleto que su padre le entregara en antaño.

El precio del sacrificio por las perlas era demasiado grande.....y él, a pesar de tener en sus manos aquel amuleto, no sería jamás capaz se poder salvar a su amante....

Bajó la mirada y sintió su corazón quebrarse......mientras sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro con sabor a impotencia y amargura, que se consolidaron en un simple nombre, que a medida que salía de su garganta, desgarraba su alma provocándole un dolor indescriptible......."_Wufei...."_

Unos pasos a su costado le sacaron de su ensoñación, y alzando la vista, sus ojos se toparon con otro par de ojos azules que le observaron con compasión.

Aquel cabello rubio se meció al viento mientras su portador se arrodillaba al costado de Treize y apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo.....

_"No tienes por que sufrir.....mi señor"_ dijo el rubio acariciando con sus dedos delgados las piernas de Treize.

_"Milliardo....."_ susurró el hombre del de ojos azules _"no sigas.....tu sabes la verdad.....tu la conoces desde un principio...."_

_"Mi señor.....déjeme consolarle....déjeme darle todo este amor que usted jamás a tocado debido a su elejido"_

Treize desvió la vista hacia el cielo enrojecido, el final del día había llegado, y sabía de antemano, que pronto todo acabaría. De una manero u otra, él no necesitaba a Milliardo aquella noche, ya que en su interior, tenía la certeza de que su plan, funcionaría y lograría al final tener de vuelta a su lado a su amante.....

Esta noche descansaría....ya que, el resto de la eterninada, tendría la felicidad a su Wufei.

_"Vete...._" respondió con suavidad al rubio _"vuelve a tu puesto de vigilancia.....ellos ya se estan acercándo."_

Milliardo apretó los dientes....una vez más había sido rechazado, una vez más había sido humillado su amor y sobre todo, ahora se sentía aún más miserable, ya que, a pesar de que el maldito Yueen le había traicionado a su señor, le había abandonado, el Comandante Treize seguía con su corazón puesto en aquel ser despreciable...en aquel ser que jamás mereció a aquel hombre..... !NO! se gritó en su cabeza, ésta era la última vez, la última que soportaba; su amor era incondicional, pero todo tiene un límite, y éste! éste fue el límite para su cordura......se vengaría....sí, claro que lo haría.

El momento adecuado y la circunstancia precisa, el acabaría con la vida de ese maldito Yueen con sus propias manos, si.....eso es lo que haría.

Y con ese pensamiento, el rubio principe del Reino de Zanck se dispuso a marchar.

&&&&&&&&&

_"Fue inútil" _se oyó la voz decepcionada de Duo al mirar como, al utilizar la flor de fuego, las heridas del pequeño ángel rubio no habían sanado.

_"no del todo mi pequeño Hono" _dijo la princesa Silfil con una sonrisa suave _"al menos sus heridas han dejado de sangrar...."_

_"pero.....aún está muy débil" _dijo el Koori que acercándose a Quatre tomó su pulso y temperatura. _"es casi imposible que resita el viaje hasta Zanck"_

_"....Es mi culpa..._" dijo con dolor el humano ahí presente, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se llenaban de impotencia. _"si tan solo tuviera aún mis alas....si tan solo lo hubiera protegido de aquellos árboles....si tan solo yo estubiera en su lugar..."_

_"si tan solo nunca lo hubieras conocido"_ dijo de pronto el Yueen a las espaldas del humano quitándose la larga capa que llevaba.

_"No!, eso no"_ renegó Trowa de inmediato _"yo no podría vivir sin haberle conocido"_

_"lo mismo pasa con todo lo que haz dicho, humano." _respondió Wufei entregándole su capa a Trowa _"todo esto estaba predestinado, al igual que el final....una cosa sin la otra no hubiera funcionado....me entiendes?, desde un principio, estaba escrito todo esto, así que debemos confiar ahora, si es el deseo de nuestro señor que Hasckariel sobreviva hasta el sacrificio, eso sucederá, si no, debemos concluir que el final de las eras de este planeta, se acerca.....ahora toma mi capa y envuelve al pequeño, será mejor que suban a mi caballo para que puedas llevarlo."_

Trowa asintió con suavidad y envolviendo al pequeño rubio en la capa del Yueen, lo tomó entre sus brazos y subió al caballo. El viaje hacia Zanck estaba por terminar, asi mismo, como el plazo de una semana que Nirvana había dado para destruir La Tierra......

Las palabras de Wufei resonaron por mucho tiempo en la cabeza del humano, todo estaba predestinado. Debía tener fe, debía creer, ya que perder la esperanza ahora, era como renunciar a tener al menos, un apice de oportunidad de seguir al lado de su ángel.....y a eso, él jamás renunciaría.

&&&&&&&

_"todo marcha a la perfección, mi señora"_ dijo Dorothy al costado derecho de Nirvana.

_"cuánto falta para que lleguen al santuario"_ preguntó la ángel de la Nada.

_"menos de una hora....pero creo que se retrasarán un poco. Al parecer, Lucyfer les esta esperando en la entrada.....uno de los portadores de las perlas, es su..."_

_"amante"_ terminó la frase la ángel sonriendo suavemente _"está bien, dejaré actuar a ese ángel de segunda contra los portadores, veo que al final de cuentas, me será en algo de utilidad..."_

_"la luna ya casi cubre al sol, mi señora..."_ dijo Iria al otro costado de Nirvana.

_"lo sé, pronto seré libre de nuevo de este cuerpo mortal....y gobernaré los cielos junto con destruír al maldito planeta ese......todo será, según lo he planeado...."_ respondió la rubia ángel de la Nada con una sonrisa de victoria a flor de labios.

_"¡pero si Quatre llega al santuario....todo estará perdido!!!"_

_"no lo estar"_ dijo con calma Nirvana _"después de todo, sé que el sacrificio, jamás se llevará a cabo, porque el valiente, jamás logrará que Hasckariel lo lleve a cabo...."_ terminó riendo, mientras Dorothy miraba hacia el horizonte, como la luna se levantaba rojiza en el horizonte.....que día más nefasto les esperaba a todos, cuando esa luna terminara por ocultar al sol tras ella....

&&&&&&

Con gran esfuerzo trató de abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo dolía de sobremanera, pero.....a la vez, sentía un calor tan inmesamente reconfortante, que le hacía desear seguir dormido y acurrucado en aquel abrazo que le hacía sentir tan seguro....tan protegido y calmo.

Sus enormemente dulces ojos se abrieron hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras un va y ven le mecía a medida que abanzaba....

Alzó la mirada y observó con asombre el rostro somnoliento y cansado de Trowa que le sostenía igual que un pequeño niño contra su pecho, mientras el animal que los llevaba, seguía un sendero plano, para no movierle demasiado, con un trote suave.

Observó aquel rostro hermoso, de facciones fuertes y definidas, esos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas que relucían preciosos bajo los rayos rojizos de luna, aquella piel morena y suave que aprendió a amar a pesar de ser un ángel, y esos labios que no podía evitar lamenrse los propios cuando se quedaba viéndolos fijo. el cabello sedoso que caía gracioso sobre uno de sus ojos, como tratando de ocultar de alguna forma aquel dolor que aprendió a cargar desde niño, y esos brazos fuertes que ahora le sostenía que eran capaces de brindar tanto con tan solo tenerle rodeado en ese momento......

Quatre cerró los ojos avergonzado.......Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas en este momento, cuando el plazo para la liberación de Nirvana se acercaba.....¡Cómo!....pero....

No podía evitarlo....él amaba a Trowa....desde siempre....desde aquella primera vez, desde aquel primer beso, cuando le entregó su nombre....él....lo amaba.

_"estás despierto...."_ dijo Trowa en voz baja, para que nadie se más le escuchara.

_"cómo lo sabes..."_

_"Tu mirada.....siempre la he sentido cuando esta sobre mi."_ respondió mientras la oscuridad oculto el suave sonrojo que se posesionó en sus mejillas.

_"Qué fue lo que pas" _preguntó el pequeño, pero de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en la empuñadura de la espada que ahora cargaba el moreno.....la empuñadura de la espalda sagrada de la luz...y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _"descubrieron que eras tu...."_ dijo con voz a penas audible.

_"Necesitaba sacarte de ese lugar....salvarte....entonces, creo que había perdido la esperanza, hasta que me entregaron la espada, yo solo.....yo solo quería salvarte!"_ dijo tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía sin levantar la voz.

_"mis heridas.....ya no sangran."_ dijo de pronto el rubio al observar sus manos heridas.

_"la flor de fuego de Duo"_ fue lo único que dijo el humano.

_"quien.....quién lo hizo?"_ preguntó una vez más empuñando en su mano la camisa de Trowa, a lo que el moreno se limitó a responder solamente con un ....

_"yo."_

Las mejillas de Quatre se tiñeron de rojo, y en su boca trató de buscar aún el sabor de Trowa, cerrando los ojos trató de erguirse hasta quedar en el cuello del humano, cosa que éste le facilitó ayudándole.

_"Gracias"_ susurró con suavidad, haciendo que su aliento pegara en el cuello de Trowa haciéndole temblar, para luego terminar diciendo, más para si que para Trowa..._"aunque me gustaría haberlo podido recordar...."_

Trowa alcanzó a oirle, y un sonroja aún más profundo se adueño de sus mejillas, mientras su corazón, a pesar de todo, saltaba de alegría y emosión en su pecho al saberse correspondido....amar y ser amado....eso fue lo que siempre deseo Trowa en lo más profundo de su corazón......amar y ser amado....por Quatre.

_"¡Debemos detenernos aquí!"_ dijo de pronto el Yueen, que, parado sobre uno de los árboles más altos, observaba a su alrededor que el sendero se volvía peligroso. _"es más seguro que sigamos a penas amanezca."_

_"esta bien"_ dijo la princesa Silfid, _"iré por ramas secas al bosque, para hacer una fogata y mantener el calor de Hasckariel"_ terminó viendo como Trowa bajaba del caballo con el pequeño ángel aún entre sus brazos.

_"aún esta muy débil....a parte de eso, ya no queda casi nada de comida."_ dijo el Koori tomando el pulso del pequeño rubio.

_"iré a ver si hay algún río por aqu"_ dijo Duo de pronto, tomando a Heero por el brazo _"ven ayúdame a buscar, quizás encontremos algo que comer." _Heero le observó con cara de "What?" mientras era arrastrado (literalmente) por el Hono.

_"Qué diablos te pasa!!"_ dijo susurrando solo para que Duo le oyera.

_"Necesitamos hablar."_ Fuo lo único que respondió el Hono.

_"supongo que yo tendré que ir a proteger a aquella mujer que se fue sola.....¡Dios! por que no nos hiciste a todos los portadores hombre!!"_ dijo con cansancio el Yuuen, mientras caminaba en dirección de donde se había marchado Hilde.

Viendo que todos se habían marchado, Trowa descubrió el rostro del ángel sentándose con él entre las piernas en la base de un árbol.

_"ya se fueron todos" _dijo con voz suave.

&&&&&&&&&&

Duo había caminado mucho ya, detrás, un silencioso Heero le observaba con detenimiento...Por qué se comnportaba de esa forma, por que desde que Hasckariel le había dicho que mentía a pesar de portar la perlas de la Verdad, no había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos....por qué!

_"Duo!"_ le llamó con voz suave haciendo que el Hono se detuviera de improviso y temblara...._"qué es lo que te ocurre?"_

_"Tengo la conciencia sucia...."_ respondió el Hono sin atreverse a voltear.

_"En verdad deseabas hablar conmigo?......o solo ....."_

_"Te ment"_ dijo Duo de pronto cortando las palabras de Heero.

Mas iba a seguir hablando cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y le estrecharon contra un cuerpo cálido.

_"A estas alturas del camino"_ comenzó hablando Heero mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Duo haciendo que su aliento y labios rosaran la piel expuesta del Hono. _"¿Crees que pueda tener importancia aquello?.....Duo....no me importa...y definitivamente, no quiero saberlo..."_

Duo volteó con la mirada preocupada fijando sus ojos violetas en los azul cobalto de Heero, como tratando de advertirle, de decirle que lo que el trataba de decirle, en verdad debía de importar!, pero Heero solo se limitó a cubrir con sus labios los de Duo para evitar que siguiera hablando....Aquella verdad, en ese momento, "el gran secreto del Hono", para Heero, no importaba, por que se había dado cuenta, que aúnque él fuera su mismísma madre, a él le daría lo mismo....ya que se había dado cuenta que amaba tanto a Duo, que su supuesta relación sanguínea, le daba lo mismo....

Heero logró sentir como en unos momentos, Duo comenzó a responder a aquel beso suave de una forma que jamás esperó. La lengua de Duo profanó su boca con experiencia, mientras sus manos se metieron dentro de la camisa gastada del Koori, que de un suave movimiento, ayudó a Duo para quitársela.

Las caricias fueron en aumento, al igual que el hambre con que se besaban, el calor parecía que les sofocaba, ya que las prendas de vestir fueron olvidadas en un segundo, dejando sus cuerpos desnudos piel contra piel.

Los brazo de Duo rodearon el cuello de Koori, que dejando su boca en paz, comenzó a recorre el cuello del Hono con suavidad y húmeda caricia. Los quejidos de Duo parecían ser aún más fuertes en medio del silencio, mientras sus ojos amatistas parecían reflejar ciertos rayos rojizos en sus ovalos, acrecentando su belleza.

Un quejido fuerte escapó de los labios de Duo cuando Heero atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, los cuales comenzaron a torturarle de forme lenta mientras sus manos parecía cobrar vida propia.

Las manos de Heero, a cada segundo, se acercaban tentativamente hacia la entrepierna de Duo que parecía cobrar vida poco a poco, irguiéndose desafiando a la gravedad.

Gemidos sordos escapaban de la boca de Heero cuando las caricias de Duo comenzaron a obtener efecto sobre su piel. Esos dedos de piel suave y cálida, ese cuerpo perfecto de fina cintura y estrechas caderas, esas piernas, esos ojos, esa mirada, esos labios....todo, absolutamente todo era hermoso en aquel Hono, que pensó odiar y que en verdad, solo era un vestigio del gran amor que en realidad le profesaba.

Duo se sintió desfallecer cuando guiados por el deseo, cayeron al suelo sobre las ropas, el uno sobre el otro, y la fricción de ambos cuerpos, le dió aún más placer.

Necesitaba decirle la verdad a Heero, o si no, nunca se lo perdonaría...jamás....pero, por qué cada vez que veía los ojos cobalto de su amor, sentía que al final de cuentas, le dijera o no la verdad, esta no importaría.....

NO IMPORTABA?......entonces.......LA VERDAD A VECES NO IMPORTABA?

_"no"_ respondió Heero a la pregunta jamás formulada por Duo _" en verdad ya no me importa...."_

Duo cerró los ojos y sentándose a orcajadas sobre las caderas de Heero, comenzó a moverse de forma tentativa haciendo que ambos mienbros se acariciaran entre si, y fue el momento en el que Koori no pudo resistir más y sus gemidos comenzaron a incrementarse, dejándo a Duo, oirlos por primera vez.

Duo subió un poco más en las caderas de Heero y tomando el miembro del Koori lo guió hasta su entrada, para volver a dudar una vez más....

_"no importa.....¿verdad?"_ preguntó una última vez el Hono, logrando arrancar una sonrisa dulce de los labios de Heero.

_"no, no importa"_ respondió el Koori sujetando las caderas de Duo mientras éste se sentaba sobre su miembro de forma suave, recibiéndole de forma cálida y húmeda dentro.

Heero no resisitió y sentándose, estrechó el cuerpo delgado de Duo contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del Hono.

_"Te amo...."_ susurró Heero en el cuello de Duo logrando que unas lágrimas de felicidad se escaparan de los ojos amatista del Hono, para después comenzar a moverse de forma lenta sobre Heero, haciendo que su mienbro entrara y saliera de su cuerpo de forma suave, provocando los gemidos roncos del Koori en su pecho.

_"hee....Heero..."_ suspiró el Hono cuando sintió como aquel pedazo de carne en su interior tocaba aquel punto erógeno que desataba aquellos choques eléctricos que le hacían perder el control.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez, haciendo que los dedo de Heero en sus caderas se clavaran provocándole un dolor que a pesar de ser dolor, incrementaba aún más se excitación.

Los gemidos ahogados por besos deseperados, las palabras de amor que se escuchaban como un coro de quejidos de placer, el calor, la humedad, el deseo y frenesí convergiendo en un sentimiento y sensación fuera de este mundo, nublando su cordura y pensamientos, solo fijados en una cosa, el placer que les brindaba el estar tocándose y sintiéndose en ese momento.

El abrazo entre ambos no podía ser más estrecho, provocando que el miembro de Duo se Apretara y frotara con mayor roce entre sus cuerpos, mientras la carne de Heero tocaba y tocaba aquel punto que le tenía al borde del colapso....

Un gemido fuerte escapó de la garganta de Duo cuando su semilla saltó fuera de su cuerpo manchando su pecho y el de Heero con calidez, mientras, un par de movimientos más, sentía como era llenado por el líquido espezo de Heero....su entrañas marcadas por su dueño, su cuerpo poseído por la persona que amaba, y por fin sintiendo la felicidad infinita de amar y ser amado....sin ningún tipo de cargo de conciencia ni secretos....

"_Te amo Heero...."_ dijo con el poco de aliento que le restaba al concluir su encuentro.....

_(Sei con emorragia nasal.....--U)_

&&&&&&&&&&

El amanecer llegó de imporviso, haciendo que el viaje se reanudara, durante la noche, la condición del pequeño ángel había empeorado, ya que algunas de sus heridas habían comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

Trowa como pudo vendó las heridas y brindándole su calor, hizo que el pequño pasara la noche sin frió entre sus brazos.

El sol casi cubierto por completo, se irguió desde las montañas, mostrando que el plazo a vencerse, estaba tan cerca, que a penas lograría llegar al santurario.

El paso del caballo se apresuro, al igual que el caminar.

Todos lo notaron, pero nadie supo el por qué, solo sabía que cada vez que Heero miraba a Duo a los ojos, éste se sonrojaba cual tomate y sonreía.

Bueno, no todos, al menos, Wufei sabía perfectamente, la única razón por la cual, era posible que el Hono reaccionara de esa forma, ya que, él mismo lo había experimentado tiempo atrás.

Una sonrisa cómplice se adueñó de los labios del Yueen que con el corazón con algo de envídia, vio hacia el Este, contemplando el amanecer.

_"Imposible" _se oyó de pronto la voz de Duo, al cual todos observaron de inmediato y le vieron, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando en dirección a las puertas del Reino de Zanck.

Todos voltearon a ver en esa dirección, y pudieron ver, como todas las tropas Yueen habían sido movilizadas hasta ese lugar para impedirles el paso, a cualquiera que quisiera entrar al santurario de "Las Perlas del Alma".

El corazón de Wufei se paralizó, cuando a lo lejos, pudo distinguir claramente, la figura del Comandante Treize que como sabiendo donde él estaba y que en ese segundo le estaba observando, fijó su vista en su figura, como si a esa distancia, pudieran verse a los ojos, frente a frente.

Esto.....Esto debía ser una broma.

Todo el grupo caminó con paso inseguro hasta estar a unos metros del ejército Yueen y se detuvieron dejándose ver los 5 portadores y el valiente con el pequeño ángel entre sus brazos.

Quatre, como pudo, se puso en pie frente a la delegación, siempre con Trowa a su espalda para sostenerle, mientras, tras de ellos, los 4 restantes viajeros se pusieron en su mejor posición para luchar.

_"mi queridísimo Hasckariel" _dijo de forma sarcástica Lucyfer. _"qué es lo que te trae por aqu"_

_"No queremos luchar, Primer Angel....déjanos pasar, para que nadie salga herido"_ alzó la voz cargada de dolor físico el pequeño ángel.

_"entrégame lo que me pertenece y te dejaré el camino libre"_ dijo con voz furiosa el Comandante Yueen para terminar diciendo _"si no quieres que les diga a tus acompañantes, cual es el sacrficio"_ sonrió victorioso.

_"¡TREIZE!" _gritó desde atrás Wufei mirándole fijamente a los ojos _"conosco a la perfección, cuál es el sacrificio...."_

El primer Angel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír aquello....eso quería decir que Wufei estaba decidido a sacrificarse a pesar de todo?

_"muy bien...."_ dijo Treize con el entrecejo fruncido _"puede que tu lo conoscas.....pero no el resto de tus acompañantes!!!_" dijo con voz victoriosa.

_"no te atreverías...."_ dijo rubio ángel con enfado.

_"Estúpidos niños..."_dijo Treize _"ni siquiera saben lo que estan arriesgando....piensan luchar por una causa poética y heróica....sin saber que no solo su vida será extinguida, sino que su alma también, y asi ya jamás podrán volver a renacer!!!"_

_"Treize!!"_ gritó Wufei desvainando su espada...

_"no lograrás detenerme y lo sabes!!" _le advirtió Treize con voz segura haciendo temblar a Wufei. _"saben el sufrimiento que les harán pasar las esfinges drenando hasta la última gota de sangre de sus cuerpo, para luego atravezar sus pechos y arrancar su alma que deberá ser fracturada por la espada de la luz para liberar la maldita perla!! LO SABEN!!!" _terminó con un grito desesperado, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a cualquiera de lso que estaban presente. "_JAMAS PODRAN RENACER....AQUI ACABARAN MUERTOS Y DESTRUIDOS....TODO POR UNA ESTUPIDA LEYENDA DE HEROISMO!!!"_

Duo titubeó, y trató de dar un paso hacia tras, pero una mano segura le tomó por la cintura, para luego escuchar la voz de Heero cerca de su rostro diciendo _" será un honor morir a tu lado....sosteniendo tu mano." _Duo solo sonrió, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Heero, se sintió seguro.

La mano en la cintura de Quatre se apretó de pronto contra su piel, y el ángel comprendió el dolor de Trowa.....el dolor que debía estar sintiendo al saber que él sería el destructor, el verdugo de sus propios amigos.....y sobre todo, de él mismo.

_"No podré hacerlo, Quatre...."_ susurró quedamente el humano cerca de la oreja del pequeño ángel.

_"No quieres darme paz?"_ preguntó Quatre con dolor en su voz.

_"claro que si....pero no quiero perderte....."_

_"no me perderás...."_ terminó sonriendo el rubio de forma dulce, acariciando con sus dedos, la manos de Trowa en su cintura.

Todos voltearon a ver fijamente a Treize nuevamente, y esta vez, con voz segura, el pequeño ángel rubio dijo, fuerte y claro.

_"No queremos luchar, Primer Angel....déjanos pasar, para que nadie salga herido"_

"_¡MALDITO HASCKARIEL!!"_ gritó Treize furioso, mientras de sus manos, una enorme esfera de energía se formaba lista para atacar al grupo.

Treize lanzó con toda su fuerza, aquel ataque que concentraba todas sus fuerzas de ángel. Aquel ataque debía destruír al pequeño ángel que en esos momentos estaba muy débil y no resistiría el poder de un ángel tan fuerte como él, o al menos destruiría a alguno de los viajeros, así la profesía nunca se llevaría a cabo.

Pero....

Quatre, reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, creó un escudo, utilizando incluso, el poder de su alma cargada, logrando detener aquel impacto con algo más que dificultad.

Sus heridas se abrieron en ese instante, dejando caer al suelo, la sangre sagrada del ángel, que no cayó al suelo gracias a que Trowa seguía sosteniéndole, mientras la energía reunida se discipaba...

_"Veo que en verdad desean pasar.....muy bien" _dijo Treize sonriendo _" esta pelea será de uno contra uno, envíen a su valiente para que luche conmigo.....si me derrotan, les dejaré pasar.....si no....pues tendrán que entregarme a Wufei e irse de aquí...."_

_"Hecho"_ dijo Trowa desvainando su espada, mas cuando iba a comenzar a caminar hacia el Comandante Yueen, una mano blanca le detuvo, mirando hacia trás, vio los ojos negros de Wufei que le miraban con decisión.

_"Esta es mi pelea..."_

Wufei desvainó su espada, y caminando hacia Treize con su mirada desafiante...

_"No creas que por ser tu te dejaré ganar, Wufei"_ dijo Treize desvainando su espada y chocándola contra la del Yueen para comenzar a pelear _"aún que tenga que dañarte, te llevaré de vuelta conmigo."_

Wufei solo sonrió, y así, la pelea se dio por comenzada, mientras entre los viajeros, Trowa intentaba inútilmente parar la emorragia de las heridas de Quatre, que parecía que la vida se le escapaba en ese segundo.

Ya no había nada que hacer, todo, absolutamente todo, en ese segundo se vio perdido....

Wufei luchó lo mejor que pudo, pero Treize era superior a él en técnica y rapidez, no podía, nunca pudo, y en verdad, esta vez, tampoco.....

En un rápido moviemiento Treize le desarmó y sonriendo victorioso dijo _"eres mío pequeño"_

_"No"_ renegó el Yueen _"Tendrás que matarme para llevarme de vuelta "_ terminó alzando los brazos dejando libre su pecho para que el comandante clavara su espada.

_"No lo har" _dijo Treize enfadado.

_" lo harás tu, o lo haré yo, pero no volver"_

Treize se vio vencido por la actitud de su amante, y cayendo de rodillas, dejo su espada en el suelo....había sido vencido por Wufei, y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera había sido en un juego de espada....ya que el joven Yueen, sin entenderlo, tenía sobre él tanto poder, que con simples palabras, podía desarmarlo.

_"Tu ganas.....Wufei"_ susurró Treize con la mirada baja.

De pronto nadie supo de donde, ni "Cómo", una flecha, desde el bando del ejército Yueen salió despedida con dirección fija el pecho de Wufei, y viendo su muerte tan cerca, el Yueen solo cerró los ojos, y esperó su fin....

Fin que, sin poderlo creer........nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos, solo vio la espalda de Treize y la punta de la flecha atravezada hasta ella manchada de sangre, justo donde se ubicaba el corazón.

_"Milliardo....."_ susurró casi moribundo el comandante Yueen, para luego caer sobre el cuerpo de Wufei.

Al verle caer, Wufei trató de detener el cuerpo de Treize, pero al ser más grande, cayó junto con él al suelo, y guiando su vista hacia el ejército Yueen alzó la voz.

_"¡ATRAPENLO!!"_ dio la orden y sus soldados, al reconocerle como el Subcomandante, obedecieron sus órdenes y capturaron al rubio asesino del comandante Treize.

_"llévame donde está él"_ dijo el rubio cuando Trowa lo alzó entre sus brazos. Cosa que obedeció de inmediato.

_"Wufei..."_ susurró a penas audible el comandante Yueen, mientras alzaba su mano ensangrentada hasta el rostro pálido del joven guerrero.

_"por qué lo hiciste...."_ dijo Wufei al borde del llanto, apretando los ojos al sentir la mano aspera de Treize contra su mejilla.

_"lo sabes muy bien.....pequeño...."_

_"no me dejes ahora....puedo morir sabiendo que estas bien, pero no puedo seguir sabiendo que moriste por mi estupidez...."_ lloriqueó el Yueen.

_"Wufei....mírame" _dijo Treize obligando a Wufei a mirarle a los ojos "_ amor...esto no es tu culpa....si no la mía."_ sonri

_"la tuya?...." _dijo Wufei con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas...

_"sip...._" dijo acercando el rostro de Wufei al suyo "_ fui descuidado....todo por enamorarme de ti...."_ terminó besando los labios del Yueen, el cual no se resistió, entregándole una caricia suave y dulce al dueño de su corazón..._"te amo Wufei..." _dijo al separarse de él, para luego toser sangre dando sus últimos alientos de vida.

_"por qué no le dices la verdad"_ dijo el pequeño ángel entre los brazos protectores de Trowa. _"por que le haces sufir a sabiendas de que puedes darle la felicidad..."_

_"no lo entiendes?"_ preguntó el Primer Angel fijando su vista en los óvalos turquesa de Quatre "_él ya tomó su decisión....y yo debo acatarla." _terminó sacando desde entre sus ropas aquel amuleto que el Soberano de los cielos le regalara en un tiempo atrás. _"Dale esto a tu valiente....un regalo del señor de las alturas...para un final escrito."_

Quatre tomó entre sus manos aquel amuleto viendo como la vida de Treize se escapaba de su cuerpo ya casi por completo.

El Primer Angel guió sus ojos una última vez hacia el rostro de Wufei, y sonriendo satisfecho, dijo en su último aliento aquellas palabras que Wufei deseo seguir escuchando para siempre....

_"te amo..."_

Y por fin, el silencio y la vida abandonaron el cuerpo de Treize, bajo las dolorosas lágrimas de Wufei que no pararon de desbordarse en conjunto con sus súplicas que a medida que se desgarraban de su sangrante corazón, estrechaba más y más el cuerpo de Treize contra su pecho, intentando llamarle, despertarle de aquel mundo donde solo parecía dormido....y no muerto..., mientras en el cielo, el sol estaba a punto de ser eclipsado por la luna.....

El tiempo de la resurrección de Nirvana, estaba a unos cuantos minutos.......

Continúa......

N/A: Buaaaaaaaa!!!! no puede ser!!!!......Treize se murió, se murio y justo en los brazos de Wu....

(Que mala soy!!!)

Si quieren matarme, pues háganlo, no me escaparé, pero le digo que si lo hacen, pues no podré escribir el final....jajajjajaj (sigo siendo mala)

Bien, un nuevo capitulo, el penúltimo, ya que el que viene ....chachachachaaaaaaaaannn!!!!, es el final.

Gracias a todos por leer este capitulo....al que no le gustó el lemon, pues me lo dice, y a la que le gustó, pues, enjoy!! a su salud.

Cualquier comentario, idea, tomatazo, lo que deseen, ya saben.

Saludos a todos.

Seiryu...

(lamento no poder contestar Reviews....pero para el final, ese si los voy a contestar todos....muejejejeje)

Iquique-Chile 2004


	14. Capitulo 13

PERLAS DEL ALMA

Basado en Gundam Wing

by Seiryu

1 Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y son solo usados en este fic como entretención sin fines de lucro de una fan para otras fans.

2 Fic con Contenido AU (Alter Universe), Angust, shonen ai, Lemonish, OOC (out of caracter), Yaoi, Yuri y algo de no sé como se llama, no me acuerdo.

3 Parejas 3x4 1x2 5x13 MxRxD HxS....creo que esas son todas ¬¬U

4 Este fic esta basado en la leyenda del Dragón Sagrado de China, quien portaba 5 perlas que encerraban sus poderes y eran para proteger la luz de la oscuridad

CAPITULO 13

Por Siempre Jamás

_"...Dios siempre nos quita _

_lo que más amamos,_

_solo para recordarnos_

_lo poco que lo valoramos..."_

_**"...cuando el problema es más grande que los ojos de Dios y las tinieblas carcoman lo corrupto de los seres, cuando la ley de las tinieblas torna la luna en silencio y la cubre de sangre..¡Ay! del pobre ser lastimero que sueñe con tocar las perla de la esperanza, ya que esta solo podrá mirar los ojos del elegido, su señor y convertir su alma en el fragmento faltante de La Luz......para poder unir a la justicia, el amor, el valor y la verdad. Lanzará un rayo que se elevara desde la tierra y una flecha se clavara en el sol donde la luz volverá las tinieblas lo que son....."Nada". Vigila a tus aliados y no cruces el humbral, más allá, solo se encuentra el resplandor de Nirvana...."**_

"**_Déjame Treize"_** escuchó a lo lejos, como recordando aquella vez lo que había dicho, en medio de la destrucción provocada por el primer ángel, en aquella sangrienta y dura batalla contra la raza de los Alcinos.

Era tarde, la luna brillaba en lo alto, y el frío viento hacía congelarse hasta lo más profundo sus huesos, mientras sentía como poco a poco su vida se marchaba lejos, después de recibir en su cuerpo desprevenido, todo el odio y la ira del poder de aquel al que consideraba su comandante, maestro.....y......si, por que no aceptarlo ya, en aquel tiempo ya el consideraba le dueño y señor de su consciencia.

Estaba herido, demasiado, y al estar en medio de los brazos del comandante Yueen, le había echo sentir cosas que desde que había descubierto su fijación por aquel hombre, hacía hasta el más mínimo intento por evitarle.....pero, ahora estaba tan cansado y debilitado, que aunque hubiese querido alejarse de ese abrazo, no lo hubiese logrado.

¿Cuando fue que dijo aquella frase?......sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono rosa al recordarlo, fue precisamente cuando, sacando de quien sabe dónde?, el comandante había conseguido una flor de fuego, y le había intentado curar sus heridas con un pistilo de aquella extinta flor.

Le empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo.....pero.....fue inútil, ya que Treize no le dejaría así nada más, y casi forzándole, volvió a besarle, logrando así sanar sus heridas, incluso, las más profundas provocadas en su piel.

Pero.....

Con el solo hecho de haberle vuelto a besar, él joven Yueen, ya estaba perdido.....perdido en los labios y el sabor de la boca de su señor, y sin poderlo evitar ya.....solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que poco a poco, su cuerpo sanado ya, comenzó a experimentar.....

El beso, aquel beso que dio el punto de partida a toda su desgracia.....y a la vez, a toda la felicidad que en su corta vida.....había logrado experimentar. Amar a Treize esa noche, fue lo que más anhelo por años, y lo que aún lograba recordar a pesar de haber transcurridos tanto tiempo.

Las caricias bajo sus ropajes las sintió como llamas del mismo infierno, y quemándose en la hoguera de su amante, esa noche entregó lo más preciado en su existencia......su honor, su orgullo y su inocencia.....

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas, mientras seguía de cerca su galgo, que ya a punto de entrar en el sanutario, no había deseado cabalgar.....

Sus recuerdos, tanto dolorosos como felices junto a Treize, traicionaban su fortaleza y ya fatigado de tanto sufrir, no pudo resistirlo....no pudo evitar sollozar en silencio.

Duo a su costado, con el temor a flor de piel, su mente jugó consigo y sin saber como actuar, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza haciendo que sus pasos fuesen alentándose poco a poco, quedando detrás de todo el grupo. Tenía miedo, nunca antes lo tuvo, pero en verdad, miedo a qué?, es decir, su vida siempre, ante los ojos de los que quiso, fue valorada tan poco, pero ahora.....ahora alguien al cual amaba con todo su ser, le hacia desear seguir viviendo, a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pudiese venir a futuro....lo único que deseaba, era seguir viviendo, solo para tener la oportunidad de estar a su él.

Los ojos amatistas de Duo se posaron sobre la figura de Heero a su costado, y sus ojos temerosos, parecieron volverse líquido puro que resvaló por sus mejillas, humedeciendo con rapidez toda la piel de su rostro.....no quería morir.....no ahora.....pero....¿acaso había salida a todo esto?.....

Apretó los puños hasta el grado de casi hacerlos sangrar......por qué el temor parecía adueñarse de él en este momento tan importante.....

Quizás.......¿por amor?....

De pronto sintió una mano cálida sosteniendo la suya. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, sus óvalos amatistas se posaron sobre unos intensos ojos cobalto, que con dulzura, parecieron consolarle.....

**_"¿Tienes miedo?"_** preguntó el Koori con suavidad a lo que Duo negó con efusividad moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado....

**_"...no.."_** susurró al final, bajando la vista para que no le vieran mentir.....no mentir......y menos delante de la persona a la que amaba.

**_"yo también"_** dijo de pronto Heero, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al Hono, que entendiendo lo que el otro chico trataba de decirle, sonrió y se carcajeó viendo su estupidez.....

Claro que tenía miedo, por qué mentir en un momento como este.....pero, comprendió que no era el único que lo tenía....no era él único que sufría en silencio el temor al sacrificio que llevaría a cabo....

**_"yo.....yo solo deseo seguir junto a ti."_** dijo por fin el Hono sacándose del pecho al fin ese temor que le aprisionaba el corazón.

**_"hasta el fin de los tiempos, ahí donde se extinguirá hasta el último trozo de nuestra _**escencia**** respondió Heero apretando con fuerza cordial la mano del Hono. Duo respondio solo asintiendo. Heero sonrió y llevando la mano de Duo a su pecho, la apretó contra su corazón....**_"y así será, amor.........te lo prometo."_**

Y Duo comprendió.....si, su amor existiría hasta que sus escencias se extinguieran. Esa era la promesa de Heero que él tomó hasta la última palabra.....lástima, que ese momento, se aproximaba cada vez más, segundo a segundo, tras cada paso que se acercaban al altar del santuario.

Trowa obervó con detenimiento a sus amigos, sus ojos verdes cubiertos de infinita impotencia y dolor....de temor y resignación.

Reteniendo con fuerza la respiración, sus ojos se posaron sobre la maltratada figura del pequeño ángel Hasckariel.....tan delicado, tan pequeño, tan dulce y con una responsabilidad tan pesada.....¿acaso su vida siempre había sido así?....es decir, como ángel juez, cargar la espada del juicio en su cintura y también, ahora, después de tanto, llevar en su interior aquella perla tan pesada?......

Su corazón colmó tristeza y ternura como amor por aquel ser tan valiente......

No entendía como, pero aquel ángel despertaba aquellos sentimientos en su corazón humano, en su sucio y mundano corazón, pero ¡Cómo evitarlo!...... no podía y lo aceptó, le amaba, tan fuerte que el solo echo de pensar ahora en perderle, le hacía desear tomarlo entre sus brazos y huír tan lejos, que nadie pudieran jamás tocarlos, a un lugar donde la muerte no pudiera alcanzarlos y vivir ahí una felicidad absoluta, sin temores, ni dudas.....pero.....eso era tan imposible, como la remota esperanza de que el pequeño, le amara......si tan solo.....

Como oyendo sus pensamientos, el pequeño rubio se detuvo y girando su cuerpo, guió su vista turquesa hacia el humano, y sonriendo con dulzura, extendió una mano hacia él.

Trowa no pudo evitar un estremeciemiento en su cuerpo, y apresurándose a alcanzarle, sin notarlo, cruzó el humbral del portal del templo...

Su mano tomó con delicadeza la del pequeño, que manchada de sangre, tiñó de carmesí la de Trowa regalándole el calor de sus entrañas.......

**_"Cual es tu temor"_** preguntó el rubio cuando ya a su lado, el moreno comenzó a camira junto a él **_"...el no poder cumplir con el sacrificio.....o no poder vernos morir...."_**

**_"ambos..._**" respondió el joven dándose cuenta de pronto que ya estaban frente al altar del templo. Desviando sus ojos hacia los del pequeño ángel tomó valor no supo de donde y dijo, poniéndole todo el corazón a sus palabras...."**_a no poder con el sacrificio......a verlos morir....pero sobre todo.....no podré resistir el verte sufrir....no podré!!"_** terminó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y bajando la vista frente al pequeño ángel.

No supo cómo, ni en qué momento sucedió, pero de pronto, se sintió envuelto por los brazos cálidos y delgados del pequeño ángel en su cuello, mientras sus labios húmedos y suaves atraparon a los suyos en una caricia tierna...un beso que parecía sanar poco a poco las dolorosas heridas del corazón de Trowa.

Sin tomar en cuenta su posición, ni su fuerza, atrajo con emosión incontenible el cuerpo del ángel hacia el suyo, estrechándole contra su pecho, haciendo el beso aún más pofundo....más más amor que el existente en todo su corazón......un beso....en extremo, placentero y a la vez.....doloroso.

**_"¡Ejem!"_** se oyó de pronto desde su costado, y por fin volvieron a la realidad, donde estaban a punto de realizar el inimaginable sacrificio.

Las mejillas del pequeño ángel ardieron en un bello tono rojizo, mientras sus labios húmedos mistraban una sonrisa hermosa y satisfecha.....lo había hecho, lo había logrado......después de tanto tiempo, por fin había logrado reunir el suficiente valor como para dejar salir lo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón....algo que no debía sentir, algo que estaba prohibido para un ángel.......él no podía ni debía amar a un mortal.......y menos, a un no amar a Trowa, aquella alma tan bella, tan preciada que amó desde que recordaba e incluso, posiblemente, incluso antes de ser creado.....y ahora, sabiendo que aquel bello ser le amaba también, teniendo aquella seguridad, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, sentirse inmensamente afortuando, incluso, sabiendo lo que le no estar feliz por poseer el amor de no estarlo.

**_"-Siganme por favor"_** Dijo la princesa Relena comenzando a guiarles hasta donde se encontraba el altar principal del templo.

Con una sonrisa algo amarga, Trowa tomó al pequeño ángel entre sus brazos y comenzó a abanzar con rapidez tras la mujer hasta el centro del templo... En lo alto de aquel lugar se hallaban unas especies de esfinges, cuatro para ser específico, que rodeaban una laguna seca de donde brotaba un enorme rosal marchito.

Duo apretó con fuerza la mano de Heero mientras sus ojos violeta observaba como la mujer aquella se acercaba a ellos para guiarles a sus lugares en el sacrificio.....no quería despegarse de Heero, no quiería dejar su mano, por que, si lo hacía, creyó en su mente, cegada por el temor, que no lograría llevar a cabo lo que tanto buscaban lograr.....Mas la mujer, pasó sin mirarles de largo por su lado, deteniéndose frente a la figura de la princisa Silfid.

La primera posición fue para ella, que pasando por entre unas ramas, logró llegar hasta una de las figuras, una especie de icono religioso, con los ojos hacia el cielo que lloraba con su rostro cubierto de rogando por algo..... En el centro de aquella figura, había un símbolo que parecía ser una especie de esfera transparente que tenía en su interior un rubí brillante, incluso sin que los rayos del sol se reflejaran en él.

**_"Cristalino como la confianza y rojo como el fuego.... El color del amor y su escencia, tu símbolo, el cual cargaste como pesada piedra en tu frágil y sincero corazón...."_** Dijo la princesa Relena y Hilde se arrodillo ante la esfinge la cual sería su juez y verdugo, y comenzó a rezar las plegarias que alguna vez le hubiese enseñado Sally en su idioma de Silfid.

Luego, Relena le indicó a Trowa que se parara a un costado de Hilde, sobre un pequeño pedestal donde delante había una endidura rodeada de extraños símbolos que apuntaban y se dirigían alejándose hasta llegar.....Trowa alzó la vista siguiéndolas para terminar fijándolos en aquella pequeña laguna donde se hallaba el rosal marchito.

**_"Los ojos del valiente.....siempre sobre lo que ama, sacando fuerzas quien sabe de donde para soportar ver morir lo que tanto ama, valiente.....extraña palabra para sellasr el destino de una probre alma con un destino insoportable."_** Volvió a decir la extraña mujer, pasando por el costado de Trowa sin siquiera regalarle una mirada.

El siguiente fue Wufei, que a un costado de Trowa, observó con detenimiento el lugar donde debía ubicarse. Era la misma figura en la que se había arrodillado Hilde, más esta tenía alzada las manos, como indicándole al guerrero Yueen que debía quedar cazado por los brazos de frente a la esfinge.....y eso fue lo que hizo, para luego fijar se vista en el símbolo en el centro de la figura.

Era una especie de Espada que apuntaba hacia abajo......el infierno, pensó en ese segundo Wufei....solo él infierno era lo suficientemente justo para los malvados.....

**_"...La justicia, usada para el bien como para el mal, sin importar el efecto, solo equilibrando todo, tan filosa y certera como una espada.........tan dolorosa y unanime, como el mismo señor de los cielos..." _**Volvió a decir la princesa, mientras el Yueen cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a rezar en su lengua materna.

A Wufei le siguió Heero, quedando frente a una esfinge igual a las anteriores, pero que a diferencia de Wufei, le indicaba que debía alzar su brazo izquierdo para ser cazado. Los ojos del Koori se posaron sobre un símbolo extraño en medio de la figura, una especie de letra antigua de se parecía a un escudo.....

_**"El valor, el único y verdadero protector de la verdad, el único que posee la sufieciente entereza para sostener en sus manos el preciado don de la verdad absoluta.....aquel que la protegerá incluso en el úlitmo respiro de su conciencia....."**_

Heero abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como Duo se situaba a su costado, alzando la mano derecha hacia su costado, quedando, sin entender, perfectamente justo para tomar la suya, como algo predicho desde su misma creación.....

Acaso ¿Dios desde un principio les había deparado el enamorarse?....¿desde un principio habían sido destinados a encontrarse, protegerse y amarse?....

Al parecer, así había sido, y una sonrisa hermosa, cargada de todo el amor que sentía en ese momento en su corazón, se formó en los labios del Koori, dedicada única y exclusivamente a Duo, quien la recibió con la maravillosa y luminosa propia.....para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a rezar en su idioma de Koori.

Duo por su parte, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Heero apretando la suya, sosteniéndole en este difícil momento, guió su vista amatista hacia la esfinge frente a él, fijando aquellos maravillosos óvalos violeta sobre un pequeño símbolo en el centro de la esfinge, la cual parecía una especia de Oz invertida, lista para cortar....

**_"...La verdad"_** dijo Relena pasando por el costado del Hono **_"dolorosa, tajante....capaz de crear y destruir con una sola palabra....temida o amada, pero siempre valorada......ese eres tu, como la mas filoza Oz..."_**

Sin que nadie le guiara, el pequeño ángel caminó con paso lento hasta donde se hallaba esa pequeña láguna y caminando sobre las ramas de aquel rosal marchito, que clavaba sus espinas en sus pies a medida que avanzaba, llegó hasta el centro de este, separando los brazos, posó su vista truquesa fija, sobre los ojos de Trowa....y tomando una bocanada de ó a elevar un cántico, propio de los ángeles por su hermosura. El ritual de extracción de las perlas había comenzado.....el sacrificio se llevaría a cabo.

Desde lo alto del templo, sobre una de las paredes casi carcomidas por el tiempo, se hallaba una figura vestida de negro, observaba con sumo detalle aquel ritual.....sus ojos azules profundo fijos en el rostro blanquecino y perfecto del joven guerrero Yuenn, como vigilando paso a paso, segundo a segundo, lo que sería su muerte.

Tras cada gota que manaba de las heridas del rubio ángel, las ramas marchitas del rosal parecía revivir, mientras en el cielo, el sol terminaba de eclipsarse, mostrando el rojizo color de la sangre y el brillo infinito a su alrededor.

La tierra comenzó a estremecerse, mientras las pelgarias todos parecían incrementarse y rodear el lugar en una hermosa armonía con la voz de Quatre que se elevaba hacia los cielos, con toda la pureza existente en su pecho.

Esto ha sido todo, el comienzo del fin, el alfa del omega, el insignificante apocalipsis predicho por edades ciegas en las antiguas escrituras......todo, absolutamente todo acabaría este día......de una u otra forma, todo acabaría.

Trowa observó con sus ojos vidriosos como el rosal bajo los pies del bello ángel cobraba vida y levantándose de la laguna, rodeó el cuerpo del pequeño, que bajo los rayos rojos expulsados por el sol eclipsado, clavó sus espinas de forma violenta en la delicada piel de Quatre.

Un grito ensordecedor escapó de los labios del pequeño ángel, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia se acolmaban en los ojos verdes del humano, rodeados de las incesantes plegarias de los demás chicos.

La sangre escurrió certera hasta la base del rosal, que de inmediato, comenzó a extenderse hacia los cielos.

De pronto, el temblor bajo de ellos se hizo aún más fuerte, y desde la base de cada una de las esfinges donde rezaban los demás chicos, aparecieron unas enormes ramas, pertenecientes al mismo rosal en el que se hallaba Quatre, y rodearon de la misma forma a cada uno de los muchachos.

El rezar se detuvo, mientras la sangre de los portadores de las perlas, comenzaba a escurrir hacia bajo formando un pequeño río, casi hilillo que llegaría a desembocar, gracias a la endiduras en el suelo, en la pequeña laguna en la que se encontraba el pequeño ángel.

**_"la sangre lavará sus sucios y mundanos cuerpos, para purificarlos, y solo su muerte podrá ser considerado un sacrificio propicio ante los ojos de los ángeles, para darle el derecho a luchar contra Nirvana......"_** dijo de pronto Relena mientras frente a Trowa, con delicadesa absoluta tomaba entre sus manos aquel espejo sagrado entregado por Treize.

**_"Quién te dio esto!!"_** preguntó la mujer con enojo.

Pero antes de obtener respuesta, logró oír, cómo el pequeño ángel volvía a elevar su cantico hacia el cielo, y los ojos de Trowa se llenban aún más de lágrimas......su sufrimiento, su dolor, su entrega era tan grande, que su corazón humano no pudo resistirlo, se estaba entregando como ofrenda en aquella plegaria, como un sacrificio ante los ojos de su padre, mientras aquellas malditas espinas, seguían lacerando su cuerpo, incrustándose cual dagas en su carne, tratando de llegar a lo más puro de su cuerpo.....su corazón.

Pero.....no era él único que sufría.....no era él único.

Observó a sus amigos, ahí mismo, sufriendo el mismo destino, recibiendo el mismo dolor en sus cuerpos, vertiendo el mismo sacrificio de sangre........no podía ser.....

Una lágrima tan dolorosa como cualquiera de las espinas que se clavaban en el cuerpo de sus amigos, resvaló por su mejilla, humedeciéndola con su pena, hasta llegar al borde de su rostro desprendiéndose y cayendo limpiamente a un lado de sus pies, para que, de forma increible, al momento del contacto con los símbolos, éstos comenzaran a brillar.

**_"¡No!"_** gritó Relena con ira **_"maldito y putrido humano!! como te atrevez a activar la escencia del altar!!!"_** dijo poniéndose frente a Trowa y descubriendo su rostro por fin.

**_"Nirvana"_** susurró el pequeño rubio, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.....

Los ojos de todos se fijaron en la figura de la mujer, aquella que debería haber sido su aliada, la persona que les conduciría al sacrificio supremo, y que, al final de cuentas, no era más que la mismísima fuente del mal que les estaba costando la vida.

Trowa trato de avanzar hasta ella, pero Quatre con la mirada se lo impidió, y sonriendo como nunca, ante la inminente batalla, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo para seguir con el sacrificio, no sin antes decir, dirigiéndose a su padre....

_**"lo tenías todo planeado......no es verdad?"**_

En ese momento, la Tierra se abrió alrededor del santuario, convirtiéndose en polvo que, cual neblina, cubrió el altar, para luego liberar las ramas más grandes del rosal que con rapidez se dirigieron contra los cuerpos de los portadores de las perlas.

Cual afiladas cuchillas, las espinas se clavaron en los cuerpos de todos, haciendo que la sangre fluyera en grandes cantidades, haciendo que el hilillo de sangre al principio, se transformara en un riachuelo, logrando casi llenar la pequeña laguna donde se hallaba el pequeño ángel......la vida de los chicos, se les estaba escapando cada tras gota de sangre manada.

Nirvana se alzó en el cielo, desplegando sus alas de ángel que se extendieron cubierta de la sangre de todos aquellos a los que había asesinado, mientras sus cabellos rubios flotaron al viento de muerte que expelía en ese momento la tierra, sus ojos azulinos puestos fijamente en el pequeño ángel Hasckariel, mientras desde los cielos, las cadenas de luz, aquellas cadenas sagradas que le mantenían cautiva y bajo control, comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco......

**_"Tu.......maldito ángel!!!" _**gritó furia la ángel de la Nada, mientras su poder se incrementaba.

**_"Treize..."_** susurró de pronto el joven guerrero Yueen, mientras sentía como tras cada respiro, sus fuerzas le abandonaban y perdía la conciencia.....solo deseaba.....tan solo quiería.......si tan solo pudiera ver una última vez el rostro de la persona a la que amaba, ya no le importaría morir y desaparecer.......pero, lo que pedía era tan imposible......tan.....

De pronto sintió una caricia cálida sobre su mejilla fría, tan cálida y suave.....tan conocida....

Estaba tan cansado, y se sentía perdido en medio de una pesada oscuridad......pero, aquella caricia, era tan parecida a.....aquel toque, hacia que su piel se sintiera igual que con.....

Sus ojos rendidos, cobraron fuerza y lentamente se abrieron mientras un hilillo de sangre resvalaba por la endidura de su boca.....Sus óvalos negros parecieron acuarse, cuando por fin logró fijar su vista.....era casi un sueño echo realidad.......casi podría jurar que esta era la realidad.....

Sus ojos colmaron en lágirmas y una sonrisa agónica apareció en sus labios.....mientras aquella caricia, se convertía en una mano que con suavidad tocaba su mejilla.

**_"Treize..."_** susurró el Yueen al verse nuevamente reflejado en aquellos ovalos azules que sin entender el por qué, se habían llenado de lágriamas también.

**_"perdóname amor.....perdóname"_** dijo el hombre que trataba de acercarse trepando sobre la figura que sostenía apresado el cuerpo de Wufei por los brazos.

**_"no entiendo....."_** susurró con sus últimas fuezas....

**_"por no detenerte......por no lograr detenerte....Wu....quédate, vamos, no mueras, quédate conmigo..."_** dijo el hombre como súplica, el el joven Yueen negó suavemente con la cabeza **_"Wufei yo te amo!!!"_**

_**"Y yo..."**_

**_"entonces quédate conmigo.....no me dejes...."_** volvió a repetir el primer ángel, mas el muchacho volvió a negar......y sonriéndo por última vez, susurró un débil "Treize" antes de perderse en la muerte....mientras los ojos de su amo y señor, se llenaban de lágrimas incontenibles que se vertieron sobre el rostro de Wufei limpinado algo de la sangre que manchaba de rubeo la blanca piel del Yueen.....

Era la segunda vez en su vida, que el señor de los infiernos lloraba......y lo increible, era que, había derramado aquellas lágrimas, por la misma persona......

Duo tembló en medio del frío viento que les rodeaba, mientras sentía como su cuerpo pesado se perdía en la nada, no tenía fuerzas para nada, y su conciencia poco a poco se deshacía en el silencio de la muerte, sentía frío.....miedo, y todo tan letano.....

No había nada, absolutamente nada....

De pronto sintió que caía en un vacío enterno y ya casi lléndose, solo algo se destacó en sus tienieblas.....algo que le mantenía sujeto, como el ancla de un barco al puerto......

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, guiándo su vista hasta aquella sensación que parecía no perder fuerza ni intensidad.....

Una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios al percatarse de lo que era......y sus lágrimas atestaron sus ojos violeta mientras veía que a pesar de que aquel al que amaba estaba a punto de morir, aún perdiendo toda noción de conciencia, no había soltado su mano en ningún momento.....no le había abandonado. El agarre de Heero en su mano, sosteniéndole, no había cambiando en nada desde el principio, la misma fuerza, la misma intensidad, la misma seguridad......el mismo amor....

Y sintiéndose seguro en medio de aquella nada, sus ojos se cerraron por fin, exalando el último aliento de vida, mientras a su lado, Heero había perdido ya su vida, minutos antes....y aún así, había seguido sosteniendo la mano de Duo.....su enemigo, su hermano, su amor.

Hilde pareció perderse en medio de los recuerdos, aquellos que tanto atesoraba, que tanto amaba, y la figura de Sally apareció ante sus ojos, extendiendo sus brazos esperando por ella.....y sin más, la última gota de sangre se vertió en el sacrificio, mientras la morena princesa Silfid dejaba de existir.

Los ojos de Trowa se posaron entonces en la espada que pareció palpitar en su cintura, y liberándola, la hoja de luz se hizo presente, cuando de pronto, al caer la última gota de sangre de los portadores, mientras el cantico del pequeño ángel se hacia más y más lastimoso a cada segundo, de cada uno de los símbolos en el pecho de las esfinges se abría, para liberar una luz pontente en forma de lanza que sin piedad, atravezó los cuerpos ya sin vida de Hilde, Wufei, Heero y Duo, arrancándoles su alma, dejándolas a la vista de Trowa.

**_"Qué harás ahora valiente!!!"_** gritó desde los cielos Nirvana a punto de liberarse.**_ "eres capaz de destruir las almas de tus amigos para liberar las perlas?.....eres capaz de eliminarlos !ACASO TIENES LAS AGALLAS PARA DESTROZAR SUS ALMAS!!!"_** terminó riendo con fuerza, viendo como el titubeo del valiente parecía detenerle.

**_"mas fuerte.....canta más fuerte"_ **oyó de pronto el ángel que había dejado de cantar al ver el sufrimiento de Trowa _**"tu pecho, clávalo aún más en las espinas**"_ volvió a oír.

**_"quien eres?..."_** susurró el rubio alzando sus ojos hacia el cielo

_**"si no logro tocar tu corazón, no podré liberar la perla de tu corazón.....esta demasiado escondida....tu alma....parece negarse a entregarla.....tu sangre, me dio vida, pero no he logrado conseguir tu perla...."**_

**_"el rosal.....eres el rosal sagrado!"_** Dijo el ángel con sorpresa.

**_"no lo entiendo.....tu alma....tu alma es la perla....tu perla....es tu alma"_** volvió a decir el rosal.**_ "necesito tu voz y tu corazón....o no podré sacarla"_**

Quatre cerró sus ojos, y apretándose aún más contra el rosal, logró sentir claramente como las espinas atravezaban su cuerpo y llegaban hasta su corazón, mientras sus cantos agónicos se elevaron con mayor fuerza hacia los cielos, con mayor intensidad y con mayor pureza.....

Trowa escuchó al pequeño rubio en su entrega, y apretando los dientes, sabiendo que él no podía quedar como un cobarde delente de él, sabiendo que no podía desperdiciar el sacrificio de sus amigos, tomó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada de la luz y camiando con determinación hasta las almas, comenzó a cortarlas una a una, mientras una luz casi pura aparecía en medio de aquellas transformándose poco a poco en una esfera hermosa....una perla......

En ese preciso momento, el espejo en su cuello brillo, y como una cazadora, absorvió cada trozo de las almas de sus amigos, mientras liberaba las perlas.

**_¡No!_** gritó desde el cielo Relena, viendo como inminentemente, el sacrificio se llevaba a cabo.

Las cadenas que mantenían cautiva a Nirvana por fin se desintegraron y el cielo parecío temblar ante el poder de la Nada. Una risa maníaca salió de los boluptuosos labios de la mujer, mientras las plumas manchadas de sangre de sus alas caían esparcidas por todo el templo.

**_"Malditos infieles!!!, estúpidos monos con alma, insignificantes seres, CREEN QUE PODRAN VENCERME!!!!_**" gritó una vez más, mientras en sus manos formaba una flecha apuntándola al cuerpo del pequeño ángel. _**"HASCKARIEL!!!!"** _gritó con fuerza mientras lanzaba aquella flecha sagrada que acabaría con el pequeño rubio.

Quatre vio su inminente perdición mientras la flecha se acercaba más y más, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente lanzó a los cielos la más aguda de las notas de su cántico mientras su corazón era atravezado por las espinas del rosal y en su pecho comenzaba a brillas el magnánimo resplandor de pureza de la perla más buscada....la esperanza.....

Un quiebre en medio de la destrucción seguido de un fuerte gemido de dolor se dejó oír frente al pequeño ángel, que rápidamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la imagen más dolorosa que jamás pensó ver.

Frente a él, cubriéndole del impacto de la flecha, incluso con su mismísimo cuerpo, se hallaba Trowa, con los brazos extendidos y la flecha clavada en su pecho, misma que de paso, había atravezado el espejo de las almas volvíéndolo añicos.

**_"NOOOOOoooooo!!!!" _**gritó con voz desgarrada el ángel recibiendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Trowa que con una sonrisa mansa le miró casi inherte.

**_"Maldita Sea, Hasckariel, continúa con el sacrificio!!!"_** gritó desde la esfinge de la justicia el primer ángel, mientras sus alas negras se desplegaban comenzaba a elevarse **_"de esta perra me encargo yo!"_** terminó llamando a sus manos aquella lanza sagrada de los cielos que en su batalla contra Gabriel en antaño, le ayudara a asesinas a miles de ángeles.

Quatre asintió y en ese momento Trowa el abrazó fuertemente fundiéndose con él en medio de las espinas.

**_"Te amo" _**dijo el humano en un susurro....a lo que el rubio sonrió y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Trowa, viendo como los trozos del espejo caían bajos sus pies, mezclándose con la sangre de sus amigos, que había ayudado a limpiar de todo pecado las raíces del rosal, continúo cantando, mientras sus fuerzas se iban y la espina más filosa se clavaba en su corazón.

El sollozo de Trowa se hizo fuerte cuando en la cima del rosal, ahí donde las ramas se había elevado hacia el cielo, una hermosa rosa roja brotó floreciendo y mostrando en su interior la purezas de la perla de la esperanza.....

Quatre yacía inherte entre sus brazos, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, y una sonrisa en sus labios rosa......

Su pecho lacerado, y casi muriendo también, Trowa alzó su mano tomando entre sus dedos aquella perla, pero......nada sucedió.....

Treize cayó a tierra derrotado por Nirvana, mientras ésta reía fuertemente en los cielos.

**_"GANE!! VENCÍ A TODOS, LO HAZ VISTO PADRE!!, DERROTE A TODOS Y LOGRE MI COMETIDO, DERROTE INCLUSO AL MISMISIMO DIOS DE LOS CIELOS!!! YO, UNA SIMPLE ANGEL, YO......VENCI!!!!"_** gritó con Euforia Relena, con sus ojos clavados en los cielos mientras no paraba de reír y la tierra comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Treize cerró los ojos ante la inminente destrucción de todo, arrastrándose con esfuerzo hasta donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Wufei y ahí, recargó su cuerpo contra el inherte del Yueen, esperando el final.

**_"Que debo hacer ahora Quatre "_** preguntó con sus úlitmas fuerzas el Humano, mientras sentía vencido su corazón.....**_"dime que debo hacer....que se supone que sucederá ahora!!"_** le preguntó sintiéndose perdido en la desesperanza.

**_"creer....."_** susurró cerca de él una mujer de rubios cabellos largos, ojos azules y unas extrañas cejas. **_"crees que este es el final de todo?.........acaso no sabes que creyendo fuertemente en lo que deseas, la perla de la esperanza puede cumplir tus deseos?....dime valiente, cual es tu sueño?_**

Trowa sonrió, y una lágrima resvaló de sus ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo del pequeño rubio contra su cerpo.....

Como reaccionando a sus deseos, cada una de las perlas comenzó a despedir una intensa luz, brillando y lanzando un rayo de luz hacia el centro y cada una de ellas.....formando una hermosa estrella, mientras en su centro, entre los dedos de Trowa la perla de la esperanza cobraba vida.

**_"te amo Quatre" _**Susurró el humano sonriendo ya apretando la perla entre sus cuerpos.

La luz se hizo casi magnánima y viendo aquello, Nirvana intentó llegar hasta donde se hallaba el humano antes de que lograra lanzar aquel rayo divino, pero....

Fue demasiado trade, y a unos centímetros de conseguir su comentido, Trowa cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en la muerte, mientras un rayo de luz se elevó desde la tierra, atravezando el cuerpo de Nirvana, que pareció desvanecerse en medio de tanta luz, y llegó hasta el mismo sol, haciendo que aquel eclipse se desapareciera, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí....

El cuerpo de Relena cayó a Tierra sin rastro alguno de vida, mientras a su lado, por fin las espinas del rosal liberaban los cuerpos de Trowa y Quatre dejándolos hundirse en medio de la laguna carmesí....

Los primeros rayos de sol después de una semana, se reflejaron con emosión sobre la tierra, mientras parecía que la vegetación volvía a tratar de emerger....., los ríos volvían a fluir lavando la tierra sucia de maldad....

La tierra había sido salvada, pero......a que costo.....

En aquel santuario, Dorothy observó a su pequeño hermano en los brazos de aquel humano que gracias a su valentía, había logrado activar la perla de la esperanza y derrotar a Nirvana....pero su corazón se sentía tan triste al verle ahí, sin vida, sin alma......sin futuro.

Tomó entre sus manos aquel espejo roto que pendía del cuello del humano y lo colgó en el suyo, como recuerdo de lo que jamás deseaba ver en el resto de su vida.

Caminando, se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Nirvana, y tomándolo entre sus brazos, desplegó sus alas de ángel, y elevándose, voló hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en medio de las blanquecinas nubes que precían algodón en un cielo azul, totalmente despejado.....

El Mundo había sido salvado, volvió a repetirse, recordando el sacrificio de su pequeño hermano, mientras las lágrimas se acolmaban en sus ojos....

**_"pero.....a costo de qué.....por qué un precio tan alto...."_** terminó observando el rostro de Nirvana, que, acercándolo a sus labios, besó con ternura....

**_"padre....._**" dijo deteniéndose en medio del cielo con Nirvana en sus brazos. **_"si lo tenías todo planeado......_**

_**¿COMO TERMINARA TODO ESTO?"**_

preguntó, mientras de los cielos, una intensa luz, daba de lleno en el pecho de la rubia ángel, precisamente, en el destrozado espejo de las almas.

**FIN.**

**N/A : **_antes de que atenten contra mi vida (escondida tras Hiei) les informo que falta el epilogo._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí y bexos a todos los que me apoyaron en este proyecto._

_Este fic estubo desde un principio dedicado a Elliot Yui, a Trowa (Reny) y a Quatre (Erick). Espero que les guste este capítulo final, y recuerden, no me asesinen todavía, falta el epílogo, después de que lo suba, pueden asesinarme todo lo que quieran._

_**Hiei : **esta vez te pasaste del limite, tuve que ir al mismo infierno no sé cuantas veces por que el presupuesto de sangre ya se nos fue a las nubes._

_**Sei : **no seas asi Hi-chan, tu sabes como te pago después tus atenciones._

_**Hiei: **y Kurama?_

_**Sei: **invítalo también, donde hay para dos, bien hay para tres.....jejejeje._

_Nos vemos chicas._

_**SEIRYU**_

_**"por si alguien lo había notado, si, el sacrificio esta inspirado en el cuento de "El Ruiseñor y la Rosa" amo ese cuento, asi que, qué más esperaban."**_

**aaaaah antes que me olvide....no podre responder reviews.....sorry. pero no tengo tiempo ahora.**

**pal'final si.....don't worry.**

**IQUIQUE-CHILE 2004.-**


	15. Epilogo

PERLAS DEL ALMA

Basado en Gundam Wing

by Seiryu

1 Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y son solo usados en este fic como entretención sin fines de lucro de una fan para otras fans.

2 Fic con Contenido AU (Alter Universe), Angust, shonen ai, Lemonish, OOC (out of caracter), Yaoi, Yuri y algo de no sé como se llama, no me acuerdo.

3 Parejas 3x4 1x2 5x13 MxRxD HxS....creo que esas son todas �U

4 Este fic esta basado en la leyenda del Dragón Sagrado de China, quien portaba 5 perlas que encerraban sus poderes y eran para proteger la luz de la oscuridad

CAPITULO 14°

Epílogo

"_...Suspirar..._

_fija tus ojos en el mar_

_en ellos encontrarás_

_la luz de luna te bañará,_

_tan solo con observar_

_tu bello rostro al dormir, _

_mi corazón late más_

_siento que me estremesco.."_

N/A: Este capítulo fue reescrito, después de que en una depresión aburrida de todo, lo borré sin más ni más......y escibí este en su lugar, con depresión y ancias de muerte.....(no pregunten), gracias a la intervención de una persona que hoy en día odio, se hizo posible que este capítulo terminara de al forma en la que terminará.

Al final del corredor, el silencio me golpeó de lleno, mientras poco a poco la neblina y la oscuridad se esfumaban, para dejar paso a una soledad infinita, bajo un sol que parecía no ser el mismo de siempre desde que comprendí lo que seguría siendo de mi vida, sin ti, por qué mi sacrificio?.....esa pregunta es sencilla, y la respuesta es, por que en verdad, no quería seguir viviendo sin ti.....no podía, ni quería.

Al verte ahí, en mis brazos, con tu rostro angelical y tus cabello manchado de tu sangre, no pude evitar perder en mi pecho lo único que me hacía convertirme en un humano.....perdí mi alma, cuando dejaste de mirarme, cuando dejaste de respirar y sonreirme.....perdí mi alma cuando te perdí.....y ya no pude seguir.

Pensé al principio que mi corbardía no me permitiría aceptar esta verdad, pero, al final, me di cuenta que mi cobardía incluso, era inferior a esto que aún siento por ti. Y decidí hacerlo.....por que en un último segundo, la esperanza volvió a mi, pidiendo un deseo, un deseo tan enorme e imposible, que mi sola esperanza, tendría que ser infinita para conseguirlo.......y así fue.....el solo echo de sentirte pegado a mi pecho, me hizo obtener aquella fuerza y perdir mi gran deseo.....

Mi deseo fue.....

_**"¡Dios! si eres capaz de escucharme y eres el tipo de persona que siempre he tenido fe que eres....por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico....deja que mis amigos y la gente a la que amo tenga la posibilidad de ser feliz....es justo lo que te pido, y sabes que es verdad....dame esa esperanza!!"**_

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo y ya todo lo demás, se convirtió en un calor intenso en mi pecho, para luego todo volverse una completa oscuridad.....

Pero el calor no se ha ido, y lo siente en todo mi cuerpo, tan cálido, tan magnifico que no logro reponerme a la emosión que en mi se desata.

Abro mis ojos y solo logro ver aquellas piscinas turquesa que me sonrien con dulzura y luego.....nada, nada más, se desvanece al igual que un sueño, al igual que la ilusión que creí fue verdadera, y como si fuese la venganza de algún loco hechicero, mi corazón duele al darme cuenta que le amo, tanto y tan fuerte, que mi solo pensamiento de que aquel tiempo en el que estuve a su lado, pudo haber sido una mentira, se congela y llora lágrimas de sangre, que parecen convertirse en dagas afiladas que se clavan en mi alma, marchita y desolada.

**_"¡Quatre!!!"_** grito en medio del silencio y la sonrisa de mi ángel se dibuja ante mi, para luego desvanecerse y dejarme simplemente solo y desvalido......mis lágrimas no paran de derramarse y siento como mi interior parece vaciarse.....acaso este es el infierno?.....acaso ya no podré volver a ser feliz nunca....todo lugar sin ti se transformará en un gigantesco infierno solo por que tu no estas?.....

El silencio es interrumpido por los llamados de alguien más y lentamente me pierdo de nuevo en un lugar oscuro, observando a lo lejos una luz intensa, de donde proviene una y otra vez una voz conocida que me llama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&dididididididididiiddididiididididdi

Trowa abrió sus ojos encontrándose en medio de un enome pastisal adornado por cantidades de flores de colores, estaba acostado bajo un hermoso sauce mientras su cabello se mecía al viento frió bajo un sol luminoso de primavera.

¿Dónde estaba?, todo parecía calmo y sin penalidades......¿Qué era este lugar, tan pacífico y gratificante?

A lo lejos pudo ver una especie de aldea, pero con casas tan altas que parecían arrañar el cielo, mientras sus ventanas brillaban cual espejos y por las calles sin vegetación alguna, transitaban extraños animales con personas dentro a alta velocidad.

Se puso en pie, mientras podía oír risas y bromas a lo lejos, y la fresca brisa aligeraba sus pasos.

De pronto oyó a lo lejos el llamado de su nombre y volteando, observó asombrado a todos sus amigos sonriendo sentados en medio de la hierva con una canasta llena de alimentos y postres, mientras reían y bromeaban.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en específico sobre la figura de un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios que brillaban sedosos bajo el sol, y sus ojos turquesa relucían enormemente puros rodeados de aquellas pestañas pobladas que adornaban sus parpados.

Sintió la hartura de sus ojos, que incrédulos de lo que veían, se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaron con desbordarse. Su corazón latió con fuerza, cuando esos hermosos óvalos se posaron sobre su figura, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido doloroso, cuando una sonrisa dulce, solo dedicada a él, se dibujo en los labios del pequeño ángel.

**_"Era hora de que despertaras, dormilón!!"_** dijo el trenzado que en ese intante, sostenía en su regazo la cabeza de Heero que parecía haber sido presa del sueño al igual que él momentos antes.

La mirada de Wufei se dirigía hacia el horizonte, donde a lo lejos, una figura vestida de negro aguardaba por él, esperando siempre su retorno, mientras algo alejadas, las esbeltas figuras de Sally y Hilde sentadas y abrazadas, se perdía entre el follaje de la pequeña colina.

Sus ojos volvieron hacia el pequeño ángel, su figura pequeña y etérea. Tan perfecto que el solo verle ahí, nuevamente con vida, le hacía doler el corazón y llorar a mares. En ese instante lo notó, esta visión, era el futuro que él había deseado en su úlitmo aliento de vida.....este era un futuro....un futuro en el que ellos volvería a encontrarse y estar juntos.

Volverían a enamorarse, volverían a encontrarse y amarse......eso, llenó de dicha su alma fracturada.

No pudo evitarlo ya, y sus lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas morenas, humedeciendo cada centímetro de su rostro. Bajó la vista nublada y sin saber en que momento, unas manos blancas como la nieva acariciaron su rostro con suavidad.

Alzando su mirada, sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con unos turquesa que le miraban con preocupación. No pudo resistirse, y sin esperar nada más, extendió sus brazos y atrajo hacia sí, el cuerpo pequeño del ángel que sin poner resistencia. rodeó su cuello con sus brazos níveos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Trowa.

**_"Vaya!, hasta que al fin ese loco demuestra lo que siente por Q-chan"_** dijo divertido el Hono, mientras en su regazo, Heero abría un ojos para mirar la escena cosa que provocó una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. **_"Anda!!!"_** volvió a gritar el trenzado **_"Bésalo de una buena vez!!"_**

Las mejillas de Quatre se tornaron de un hermoso tono rosa, incapaz de ser ocultado ya que ahora su cabello corto, que dejaba ver el fino y largo cuello blanco, no se lo permitía. El corazón de Trowa colmó en ternura y soltando la cintura del rubio, su mano hizo que éste alzara el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.....

**_"Te amo"_** susurró casi a milímetros de los labios del pequeño, cuando de pronto.....todo se volvió una intensa luz, que hizo desaparecer todo a su alrededor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**_"¿Ese era tu deseo?......ese fue tu último pedido a nuestro señor antes de que tu corazón dejara de latir y tu alma se perdiera en medio de la desolación de la muerte?........Es demasiado" _**dijo una voz conocida para el humano, y alzando su rostro se encontro con la figura increiblemente perfecta de aquella ángel rubia y de extrañas cejas que le había ayudado en la batalla contra Nirvana. **_"aunque....lo sacrificaste todo por salvar a mi señor....lo sacrificaste absolutamente todo..." _**dijo la rubia que alzándose, el cuerpo de Nirvana apareció entre sus brazos, y con lágrimas lastimeras, la acercó hasta su pecho, abrazándola con fervor.

**_"¿Quien eres?" _**preguntó aún encandilado por la luz potente.

**_" ah, es cierto, no me he presentado......mi nombre es Dorothy."_** respondió con una sonrisa amarga en los labios la rubia.

**_"Qué quieres decir con que es demasiado!!!"_** dijo aún algo perdido el joven humano.

**_"La perla quedará sin poder por siglos si te cumple ese deseo" _**dijo alzando su rotro para luego continuar **_"y tu debes saber a la perfección que la perla de la esperanza es en verdad el alma de....."_**

**_"Quatre..."_** susurro el moreno cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

**_"Aunque......existe una forma de conseguir todo lo que deseas.....pero tendrás que entregar algo a cambio."_** dijo la rubia extendiendo sus alas para volar hasta donde se hallaba el joven humano.

**_"y qué sería lo que debo entregar...."_** preguntó decidido el chico de ojos verdes, enfrentando su mirada a la de la rubia.

**_"Tu, en un tiempo lejano, fuiste un Hasckariel y yo....y tu alma, es la escencia de esa divinidad antigua......"_** dijo acercándose a Trowa con paso lento **_"tendrías que entregar esa escencia a la perla para que esta no pierda su brillo al conseguir tu deseo.....solo que, tu ya jamás podrás renacer...."_**

Trowa observó con detenimiento a la rubia, y alzando su rostro hacia el cielo, murmuró un simple **_"lo siento, Quatre" _**para luego guiar su vista fija a los ojos azul aperlados de la rubia y decir con firme resolución.....**_"lo haré......."_**

Trowa sintió como la mano de la ángel entraba en su pecho y sacaba unos hilos desde su interior para luego extenderlos hasta la perla que se hallaba en medio de un oscuro lugar suspendida en el aire.

Al mismo tiempo en el que la Dorothy conectaba aquellos hilos con la perla, esta brillaba lanzando un rayo de luz hasta donde se hallaba el espejo de las almas, el cual, como por arte de magia, comenzó a reparase hasta quedar totalmente intacto......

La sonrisa de Trowa apareció en ese instante en sus labios, mientras sentía, como poco a poco, su conciencia y su alma, se iban perdiendo y desapareciendo en la nada....

Vio claramente como el alma de Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Heero eran restauradas con una hermosa luz magnánima que perdía fuerza con cada acción.....

Sus ojos se perdieron por fin en la oscuridad cuando vio la figura del alma de Quatre resurgir de la perla mostrando su hermoso resplandor....intacto, totalmente fuera de peligro.....y todo se volvió una inmensa oscuridad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió los ojos nuevamente en medio del mismo pastizal, bajo el mismo árbol....

¿De nuevo?.....qué era lo que ocurría?......qué era lo que había pasado...........no lo entendió, hasta que recordando la imagen anterior, la ilusión mostrada por su deseo, corrió hasta donde debía hallarse todos....más.....allí solo se encontraban Heero, dormido en el regazo de Duo, y a lo lejos, Hilde y Sally....

Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante......no podía ser.....el recordaba haber visto el alma de Quatre haber surigido y estar a salvo.....que había sido lo que habría ocurrido. Dónde estaba!!.....por qué no estaba ahí el pequeño rubio y él sí!....por qué!

No lo entendió y su corazón se llenó de tristeza, se lleno de dolor y soledad....mientras sus ojos colmaban una vez más en lágrimas, pero esta vez, de impotencia y tristeza.....amargura y vacío.

**_"Valiente...."_** dijo aquella misma voz de antes, haciendo que los ojos de Trowa se abrieran de inmediato y volteara a verle, la rubia estaba sentada sobre una de las ramas de un árbol que conducía a un bosque...**_"sigues llorando por algo que no tiene solución?"_**

**_"yo....yo vi cuando él resurgió, yo vi que el estaba bien, se suponía que yo era el que no debía estar aquí!, ¡QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO!"_** terminó de decir con desespero el joven moreno.

**_"El estaba bien....._**"respondió la mujer observando hacia donde se hallaba el bosque **_"pero crees que él.....amándote tanto....se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendote perdido en la nada?...._**" dijo volteando nuevamente sus ojos para fijarlos en el humano **_"En verdad quieres saber que fue lo que ocurrió?"_** terminó preguntando, a lo que obtuvo rápidamente como respuesta un asentimiento del moreno.

El ángel bajó del árbol, y tomando la mano de Trowa con suavidad, le invitó a caminar junto a ella, mientras se preparaba para hablar, perdiéndose entre los árboles de aquel extraño bosque.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABBA

_En el momento en que abrió los ojos, fue el instante preciso en el que te desplomaste, perdiendo así por fin el brillo magnánimo tu alma...._

_Quatre corrió hasta ti, como si el corazón se le hubiera paralizado, no entendía lo que había ocurrido, solo sabía que él no debía estar allí, que sus amigos no debían conservar sus almas intactas partidas por la espada de la luz, y que tu, como el único que conservaba su alma, no debías estar así....acabado y perdido._

_Sus lágrimas parecían ríos eternos en sus mejillas, mientras la espada que alguna vez estubo prendida en su cintura, como ángel Juez que era, se desvaneció en conjunto de como su dolor crecía...._

_Con la amargura que jamás pensé oír en su voz, le gritó a nuestro padre, poniendo en cada sílaba, toda la pena que sentía y que crecía a medida que tu alma seguía apagándose entre sus manos...._

_**"cómo puedes hacerme ésto!!!"** le gritó mientras las marcas en sus manos (vida y muerte) crecían, propagándose por sus brazos para seguir con su cuerpo._

_**"Fue su deseo, pequeño.....yo nada puedo hacer en contra de esto"** respondió nuestro Soberano guiando una mano hasta Hasckariel intentando calmarlo, ya que el echo de que las marcas de la vida y la muerte se unieran, era como crear una catástrofe más....._

_Comprenderás que la vida y la muerte, son dos cosas que siempre deben ir de la mano, pero no mezcladas.....pero mi pequeño hermano, no se calmó, incluso, incrementó su poder expandiendo sus alas que se tiñieron poco a poco de negro, mientras lo inevitable se acercaba._

_**"él me pertenece, su alma es mía!!, tu no tenías derecho a hacer algo sin que yo lo aceptara!!!** gritó apretando el pequeño brillo que quedaba ya de tu alma contra su pecho....mientras en su pecho la perla de la esperanza se tornaba opaca...hasta que...._

_**"hay una forma en la que podemos restaurar el brillo de su alma.....pero.....tus recuerdos de él, tanto como tu amor por aquella alma, desaparecerán.....por que tendrás que entregarlos para que su calor le de vida a lo que tienes entre tus brazos....."** le dijo mi padre, cuando vio que nada calmaría a Hasckariel._

_Entonces, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo actuó, y de la nada, todos sus recuerdos y parte de su alma, salieron de él y se refugiaron en tu cuerpo, sin que nuestro Soberano puediese detenerle y advertirle....._

_Tu alma fue restaurada y como la perla de la esperanza lo dictó, todos ustedes volvieron a la vida.....en lo que había sido tu deseo....pero incluyéndote en él, y sacando a Hackariel._

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

En ese preciso instante Trowa se detuvo, y mirándola fijamente, sus labios temblaron antes de soltar su pregunta.

_**"pero.....su alma esta intacta?"**_

**_"No.....parte de la perla esta en tu interior ahora"_** respondió la rubia caminando hasta una laguna que se hallaba en medio del bosque.

**_"yo soy el culpable de que él no esté aquí?"_** preguntó Trowa con voz cargada de incertidumbre y dolor.

**_"No eres culpable de nada.....pero... a parte de eso....quién dijo que Quatre no estaba aquí!"_** sonrió la rubia mientras desplegaba sus alas para volar sobre la pequeña laguna de unos 3 metros de profundidad.

Al verla por fin en su esplendor total de ángel, Trowa pudo notar de inmediato que aquella ángel rubia tendía pendiendo de su cintura aquella espada tan pesada que en antaño cargara el pequeño ángel rubio, mientras en sus manos aparecieron los símbolos de la vida y la muerte.....

**_"dime valiente!"_** dijo desde lo alto extendiendo sus brazos **_"tienes aún el coraje suficiente, como para arriesgar tu vida una vez más y salvar a mi pequeño hermano de las profundidades de las sombras?"_**

Trowa no entendió nada hasta que la mujer terminó diciendo suavemente, mientras su rostro convergía en algo caluroso y dulce...

_**"Trowa......perdón.....ángel Gadriel, Usted, como el primer ángel Juez en el paraíso....es el único que tiene el derecho a quitarle o darle la vida a un ángel......Ahora, Trowa....tu eres el único que puede despertarle de este sueño.....tu posees su alma....y como ángel que eres, puedes entregársela.....pero.....soportarás las concecuencias de tus actos?....dime, lo harás valiente?"**_

La rubia ángel ni siquiera terminó de hablar, ya que Trowa se lanzó sin esperar más, dentro de las profundas y tenebrosas aguas de la laguna, llendo hasta el fondo buscando con la luz que en su pecho se encendió, al dueño de su amor....

En medio de esta se encontraba el cuerpo del pequeño ángel, flotando en el fondo, mientras su cabello rubio se esparcía a su alrededor como protegiéndo su hermosura de las manos de cualquier mortal que pudiese dañarle....

Ni siquiera supo como, pero en un segundo estaba rodeando el cuerpo del pequeño rubio con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho con fuerza, con amor y desesperación, mientras en su mente, elevaba una oración al Gobernante de los cielos para que su ángel abriera los ojos....pero....

Nada ocurrió....

Volvió a hacerlo, volvió a pedir al soberando que su niño abriera los ojos, mientras en sus pulmones, la falta de oxígeno le quemaba, y de nuevo....nada ocurrió.

Ya no soportó más y abiendo su boca, en un grito desgarrado soltó lo poco de aire que le quedaba llamando al pequeño ángel, mientras sentía como su interior se llenaba de agua......y la luz de su pecho......se perdió.

En la superficie, la rubia ángel miró hacia los cielos, y con una sonrisa complice, habló a los cielos, en específico a su señor.

**_"lo ves padre?.......ellos son tal para cual, los creaste para estar juntos, sin siquiera darte cuenta, los hiciste amarse, y su amor es tan grande, que no importa las veces que deban sacrificarse el uno por el otro.....ellos lo harán sin pensarlo." _**sonrió Dorothy aún más **_"vamos, no seas tan represivo y dales a estos dos lo que tanto ancían....después de todo, si fuiste capaz de darle a Lucifer el alma de Wufei y la oportunidad de estar juntos, por que a estos dos no?"_** terminó mientras desde el cielo, un rayo de luz pegó de lleno dentro del agua.....mientras alrededor del bosque, todo se llenaba de luz.....

QQQQQQQQQQqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

_**Al final del corredor, el silencio me golpeó de lleno, mientras poco a poco la neblina y la oscuridad se esfumaban, para dejar paso a una soledad infinita, bajo un sol que parecía no ser el mismo de siempre desde que comprendí lo que seguría siendo de mi vida, sin ti, por qué mi sacrificio?.....esa pregunta es sencilla, y la respuesta es, por que en verdad, no quería seguir viviendo sin ti.....no podía, ni quería.**_

Calor, tan suave y sutil, tan especial y amoroso que sus ojos eran reacios a abrirse....por que se sentía así, acaso por fin estaba en el cielo, al fin había logrado su cometido y se encotraba muerte y perdido en el paraíso a la espera de que alguna vez tubiera nuevamente la oportunidad de luchar por restaurar el alma de su niño.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con la muerte, pero.....al abrirlos, su vista se fijó en algo totalmente increíble y que a esta altura de su historia, jamás pensó posible....

Ahí estaba él, en su cama, en medio de incontables cobijas de piel, mientras a lo lejos el amanecer se comenzaba a colar por su ventana. Un brazo delgado y blanquecino rodeaba su pecho desnudo, tan cálido como la sensación que le rodeó antes de despertar....¿Era un sueño?......quizás si....pero en su corazón deseo con fuerza jamás despertar de él.

El cabello rubio se esparcía cual cascada sobre su hombro moreno, mientras el respirar calmo, se vio interrumpido de pronto, cuando con holgazanería, los ojos del pequeño ángel, trataron de abrirse.

El aliento de Trowa pareció detenerse en ese segundo, cuando los ojos turquesa del rubio se posaron sobre sus esmeraldas con la dulzura solo capaz de aquellos ojos....

No pudo evitarlo, ya que no quería que este sueño terminara si antes hacer lo que tanto deseaba, así que sin mediar palabra, con su mano temblorosa por la emosión atrajo el rostro del pequeño, que se sonrojó intensamente al entender lo que el moreno intentaba hacer, y simplemente cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios a los rosa del pequeño que parecieron temblar en ese instante.

Al separarse una risa coqueta abandonó la sonrisa dulce del niño y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Trowa susurró estrellando su aliento cálido en la piel del humano.

**_"Duo y Heero te trajeron ayer, Catherine casi los ahorcó por no darse cuenta que casi te ahogas....pero Duo solo sonrió y se llevó a Heero a casa."_**sonrió acariciando con sus labios sin querer el pecho de Trowa **_"Sally y Hilde dijeron que te visitarían pronto...creo que.....estan felices juntas a pesar de la destrucción de los Silfils....y de Wufei, poco sé, solo me dijo que iría a buscar a su señor, si era necesario, al mismo infierno....y yo le creo..."_**terminó riendo bajito **_"pues yo haría lo mismo"_**

Al escuchar eso Trowa se estremeció, y con suavidad, su mano alzó el rostro del pequeño, totalmente avergonzado para que sus miradas se encontraran una vez más....

**_"Entonces esto no es un sueño?"_** preguntó temeroso el moreno, sintiéndose por primera vez pequeño en las manos de Dios a lo que el pequeño sonriendo negó suavemente **_"entonces es real!!"_** sonrió también, estrechando el cuerpo del pequeño aún más contra su pecho, rezando y casi desbordando emosión recitó palabras de amor y promesas al pequeño rubio, el cual las recibió una a una, guardándolas en lo más profundo de su corazón y alma.....

Desde entonces, el paradero de la perla de la Esperanza es desconocido, ya que, no esta entera, no esta completa, esta partida en dos, y a lo largo de la historia, los fragmentos de esta perla se buscan el uno al otro, para amarse y venerase......una y otra vez....por los siglos de los siglos.....y siempre, sea como sea, se encontrarán, por que ese es el designio de el Soberano de los cielos.

FIN

N/A: este no es el fin, este es un "por fin" jajaja. perdón, no soy buena en los finales, y menos, en los finales felices, sobre todo cuando tengo el corazón de piedra totalmente molida....

Dedicado a todos aquellos que me incitaron a seguir adelante a pesar de que me había rendido en escribirlo. Gracias a todas aquellas que en algun momento se dieron el tiempo para leer este fic y/o dejaron un review.

Gracias por aguantar mis demoras en actualizar y por no perder el interes en leer esto que salió no se donde de mi cabeza.

Este es el fin, creo que lloraría, pero no.....no toy de humor. así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Felices fiestas de fin de año, Navidad y Año Nuevo, y no olvidemos la más importante de todas, el día de los inocentes....juajua. bien. me despido ya.

gracias a todas

Seiryu

Dedicado en específico a: Lei-Zhen, Trowa, Quatre de Reny, Beto y agregando a alguien más, a Dark Mousy, que sin ella, y sus reprimendas, este fic solo hubiera llegado hasta la mitad....graxias amiga.

AHORA SI, FIN.


End file.
